


A One Piece Tale...

by Madlymiho



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, F/M/M in chapter 16, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 56,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madlymiho/pseuds/Madlymiho
Summary: A collection of drabbles implying various characters of One Piece, always paired with the reader (aka you). Steamy, fluffy, angsty...All these scenarios have been asked on my tumblr @madlymihoDON'T ASK FOR SCENARIOS HERE I ONLY ACCEPT REQUEST ON TUMBLR WHEN MY BOX IS OPEN!Happy sinning!





	1. #1 Rononoa Zoro : Teasing Girlfriend (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome on this collection of drabbles coming right from my tumblr! 
> 
> Don't hesitate to drop by ; my tumblr is always ready for you!
> 
> Ask was : "Hello dear Miho! Happy 600 followers! ❤ Here we go again Hahaha! I would like an scenario about Zoro and his GF who is teasing him a lot (Like she's eating lollipop staring at him with naughty intentions or giving him hot kisses and getting out like nothing happened). And at the end, Zoro doesn't control himself anymore and... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) If doesn't bother you, can you make an Heavy NSFW? THANK U SWEETHEART"

At some point, you would never believe how the New World could be a hot place. It’s been almost two days since the Sunny can’t sail. There’s no wind. Not a single zephyr to blow in the sails and make them move to the next island. The temperature aboard is almost unbearable, and most of the Straw Hat try desperately to cool off with various methods. Sanji, stuck in the kitchen, cooks many fresh meals and drinks to help them all, but the general atmosphere is quite tensed.

“Can you stop doing that?” Zoro snaps, taking a swallow of water from his flask after he reached ten thousand push-ups, far from behind done.

She tilts her head, a playful smirk growing at the corner of her lips, while she shrugs. She’s seated on the floor of the nest, facing him, only wearing a revealing short and the top of her bikini. Her hair is tied with a blurred bun, some of her locks lazily falling around her face, skimming the edge of her neck.

“What the hell are you talking about?” She gently replies, offering him a genuine smile.

Zoro sighs as he sits on the floor, retracting his legs against his chest to start a session of abs exercise. Despite the heatwave outside, he’s always ready to work out almost compulsively. His bare torso is covering with sweat, and for a moment, she freezes and imagines her tongue running on his warm and salty skin, until he becomes a mess under her ministrations. Nevertheless, for the moment, she simply takes a long lap on her frozen lollipop instead, making sure that her green-haired boyfriend doesn’t miss a single movement. Zoro clicks his tongue, and looks away, dedicated to his sport session rather than her silly game. He doesn’t know what she’s planning to do, yet, she slightly starts to get under his skin acting like this while she’s almost wearing nothing.

“Ah, crap!” She suddenly hisses, bringing Zoro back to the reality.

He’s about to tell her to find something better to do than bother him, but as he turns his head, he notices that her ice-cream has dripped all over her neck, her fingers, but also her lovely breasts. She tries her best to clean her mess, but the drop of the sweet cream is plastered almost everywhere on her torso. She flicks her finger, trailing an inviting road on her round and feminine area, bringing back her digit to her mouth to suck on it, before she releases it with a wet and loud “pop”. She suddenly notices that Zoro isn’t moving anymore, his hungry stare following her every gesture, sometimes wandering on the mess she created a few seconds ago. She innocently smiles, her teasing features setting ablaze his tanned cheeks, frustrating him more than she would believe.

“Get cleaned.” Zoro mumbles, looking back at the wall in front of him as if it has all the answers of the universe, before he puts his body back at work.

“You’re so grumpy today…,” she teases, taking another lap from her frozen and colorful lollipop, the naughty sound irritating her boyfriend’s ears.

“I’m busy, idiot. What don’t you go back with the girls and do whatever girls do when they feel hot?”

Zoro closes his eyes as soon as he finishes his sentence, understanding excessively late the double meaning of what he has just said. He hears a mocking chuckle beside him, and before he can move his body to tense his muscled belly, her fingers are already skimming his nape, her warm breath teasing his earlobe. Her burning mouth presses a soft kiss beneath his ear, and for a moment, he can’t help but enjoy her sweet presence and the way she desperately tries to manipulate him. But since he’s not entirely receptive, she sighs loudly and starts to get up and ready to leave. It’s not interesting when he doesn’t want to play with her.

“Alright, I’m going for a drink at Sanji’s.” She simply informs him, already on her way out, but it’s enough to tickle his possessiveness and the fact that he wants her to fool around here.

Zoro growls, immediately jumping back on his feet to catch her wrist and pulls her almost violently against his chest. She gasps, surprised by this sudden turnaround, both of their skin plastered against each other. Zoro stares at her with both anger and passion, his hands pressed against her back to hold her close. She tilts her head, a few strands of her hair tickling the crook of her neck while she patiently waits for him to eventually spit whatever he needs to spit.

“Really, Sanji?” Zoro snarls, his possessive fingers falling down on her spin to grope her rear and squeeze it aggressively.

“At least, he’s always willing to give me some attention,” she teases with a long whisper, slightly coming closer under the pressure of his digits.

She perfectly sees this spark of jealousy blooming inside his only iris, gazing at her as if he dares her to say another word. She knows how it’s easy to fluster him when she talks about Sanji. Zoro hates whenever the Cook of the Straw Hat tries to get along with her. He knows that he can trust her, but his inner instincts are always deeply shattered when she smiles at another man than him.

“You better not leave now, Name.” Zoro threats, his voice slightly lower than usual, almost broken.

It has that infinite power to make her quiver on her legs, her throat dry as she drowns herself into his stare.

“Make me stay, then…,” she only manages to whisper, giving Zoro all the power and domination he was looking for until now.

Without any hesitation, he grips her hips strongly, walking rapidly until her back hits the first wall it would encounter. She lets lose a gasp, but soon enough, his lips are sealed on hers, devouring her sweet flesh with a hungry and messy kiss. Their teeth clench almost violently, Zoro forcing his tongue inside her mouth to swallow her every moan. Her fingers are immediately searching for something to touch, brushing his bare chest while she perfectly feels the goosebumps running under her digits. Zoro slams her back a bit more against the wall, his hard crotch strongly pressed against her core. She hums in approbation, and opens her eyes when Zoro abandons her lips to skim her neck, his tongue licking the remaining of her ice cream. Her head falls backwards, her hands already grasping his green hair, the burning breathing of his mouth dangerously close to her breasts. Hungrily, Zoro starts to lick her skin, his fingers digging inside her hips to firmly maintain her right where she is.

“You taste good,” he growls against her flesh, moving aside her bra to release one of her boob. “You’re such a messy girl…”

Before she can answer, Zoro pinches his lips on her nipple, his teeth gently nipping the soft and tender circle, pulling on it without any harm. She immediately arches her back, desperately trying to control her pleasure, even if Zoro has always been quite talented when it comes to pleasure her with his mouth. His thousand hours of training with a katana trapped between his lips have given him an improbable skill to ravish her body and make her lose her mind. Slightly impatient now, Zoro suddenly pulls on the top of her bikini, ripping it off to throw it on the floor. He’s hornier than before, his second hand finding its way to her other breast, massaging it shamelessly. He takes his time to let his tongue travel on her bare chest, enjoying the sweet smell of vanilla and fruits delightfully spread on her skin, the many scents of the ice cream tickling his senses. She pinches her lips together, her fingernails scratching the top of his head while he suddenly bites and sucks on her sensitive area, until she lets lose a powerful and desperate cry.

“Stop teasing!” She snaps impatiently, her eyes begging for something else.

Zoro smirks, his face coming up to overlook her, his thumb skimming her bottom lip as he grins at her.

“You are the one who started this, silly. And now you want me to rush things?”

As an answer, she impatiently rolls her eyes and catches his wrist to pull it down, directly inside her short. Zoro’s grin grows bigger, such as the bulge underneath his pants. He doesn’t need to check for too long; she’s terribly wet down there. He wishes that he could tease her for hours since she can’t stop playing with his nerves, but Zoro knows that she’s right. He wants her as much she wants him, and there’s no point to waste any more time.

“You gotta have what you’re looking for, silly girl.” He snarls, pushing one finger inside of her warm and damp core, pulling down her shot and her panties with some messy and impatient gestures.

She quivers from her head to her toes, pressing on his wrist to make him continue, bouncing on her legs to get rid of her useless clothes. Zoro has always been that way with her; a dominant and raw animal ready to make her come with strong and heavy gestures, ignoring the many clothes he has already ripped to fuck her properly. Quickly, she manages to help him getting free from his pants as well, his large and hard arousal bumping proudly against his lower abdomen. Zoro breathes loudly, and before she eventually touches his length, he spins her rapidly and plasters her belly against the cool wall, ignoring her surprised gasp and the violence of his gesture. His finger abandons her wet core, immediately replaced by the head of his arousal, his sweating body all pressed against her back.

“Up on your toes.” Zoro commands, his fingers slapping her butt to make her obeys quicker.

When she’s finally ready, he pushes his hips forwards, all of his manhood disappearing in one and hard thrust inside of her. Zoro closes his eyes, his teeth biting her nape, drips of saliva mixed with the sweat of her skin rolling down her spine. With this position, he feels strongly squeezed by her inner walls, and for a moment, he desperately fight the need to cum with a single motion. However, since she gently teases him by arching her back and move her hips with slow rounds, he immediately lectures her impatience by a strong and powerful thrust movement, slamming her body back against the wall. He clenches his fist on her hip, his tongue teasing her earlobe, while he starts to take a steady pace, never letting her the opportunity to catch her breath. He feels his entire body setting on fire, one of his hand cupping her waist so intensely that he’s absolutely certain to leave some marks on her delicate skin. His other hand skirts her abdomen, getting lower to find its place back against her swollen clit, ignoring the long and needy shiver travelling through her entire body.

“You’re so wet…,” Zoro groans with a husky voice, a long breath escaping from his throat to tickle the back of her neck. “You wanted this so much, right?”

She moans loudly to answer him, as his fingers are now circling her sensitive and exposed nub with all his best intensity and movements.

“You’re such an impetuous girl when you want me, and look at you now,” Zoro continues, his fingers increasing their pace as long as his hips. “You can’t even speak…”

“Zoro…,” she begs loudly, her head falling back on his chest.

He grins, feeling the weight on his power, from the top of his thrusting length, to his unbearable fingers torturing her body. She’s under his mercy, unable to move, only there to take what he gives, and suffer from her previous insolence. He loves that kind of session, when she’s nothing but a crying girl, her everlasting little teasing game suddenly forgotten in her uncontrollable and primitive pleasure. He feels that her legs are shaking now that he increases his pace, the room full of lusty noises, his balls and his skin slapping strongly against her body. Drops of sweat lazily roll on her spine, and for a moment, Zoro contemplates her arched back and the way he disappears inside of her, while she takes him so bravely. The sight creates a heatwave in his lower abdomen, and since he’s close to reach his end, too excited by the situation, he immediately presses his fingers hard on her nub, until she cries loudly, her head leaning back on her shoulders, before she presses her forehead against the wall.

“Let it go…” Zoro encourages with his heavy tone, slamming hard his hips to the point that he feels that she could break under his touch.

And then, he feels it. The sweet shiver hitting hard her entire body. She moves erratically her hips to escort his ministrations, unable to contain her pleasure anymore while she growls desperately, sensitive enough to collapse right there on the ground. She’s suddenly nothing but tight, and Zoro can’t help but pinch his lips together, far from having the control on his own pleasure now. He grabs her hips to get a better position, and with a few strong and restless pounds, he eventually reaches his own end, moaning hard against her ears. He rides his orgasm out, letting her getting back on the ground, her body nothing but a pure mess. Remains of ice cream, but also spit and sweat covering her back, her arms and belly. Zoro can’t help but smile, proud of his own creation. He helps her spin on her hips, ignoring the fact that they are both disgusting at the moment, dragging her against his chest. He feels terribly hot, but he doesn’t want to let her go, enjoying her presence while she’s finally tamed. At least for a short moment.

“You stink…” She mumbles against his skin, wriggling her body to escape his grip and catch some fresh air.

Zoro sighs, rolls his eyes, yet, he smiles, and traps her even harder against his torso.

“You don’t smell like a flower as well, you know that, idiot?”

“Argh let me go, Zorooo!” She yells, causing him to burst into a genuine laugh.

“Stop moving like a damn fish, Name! Alright, shower now.”


	2. #2 Portgas D. Ace : Close Call (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask was : NSFW reunion with his s/o after a close call during a fight

His lungs are on fire, as he tries his best to catch his breath, running erratically in the middle of this chaos. He doesn’t know how things have escalated so quickly between his crew and their enemies, but here they are; facing an unexpected critical situation. Eventually, Ace and his crewmates has found a way to defeat their enemies, but the mess around them is still present, and no one them are able to think straight at the moment. Yet, for Ace, this sensation feels even more oppressing. In one second, she were nowhere to be seen anymore. A powerful blast has threw her away, her all body disappearing in grey powder clouds, swallowing her like a monster. Ace has tried to reach her, but he was surrounded by too many enemies, and he has had to take them down before hoping to get close to her.

“Where is Name?” Ace yells at the top of his voice, stopping his erratic race to have a better look on the battlefield.

For a moment, no one is answering. His men are either occupied with their wounded friends, or still too numb to understand what has just happened. Ace pinches his lips and clicks his tongue ; he can’t be mad at them, they all feel the same way as he does, right now. They all desperately hope that their loved ones are safe and sound, forgetting the world around them, as their heart are only focus on one task. Ace jumps off his ersatz cliff - created because of the many broken buildings which have felt down with their intense battle - and runs back in the middle of his men. He sometimes stops, squatting down to check if everyone is safe on his path, but his eyes are only looking for one person.

“Ace!” Thatch shouts loudly, suddenly appearing behind a pile of broken stones. “Ace, she’s here!”

Without any second thought, Ace immediately runs to join his friend, his features tensed and deformed by fear. He’s not ready. He doesn’t want to pass this pile of stones and discover something even worse. He doesn’t want to imagine her body lied on the floor, eyes open, but lifeless, and forever gone. He can’t. Almost trembling, Ace slows his pace, his legs unable to take him any further. He grabs the rocks, trying his best to keep his balance, while his heart hurtfully pumps in his chest, so quickly and furiously that he feels dizzy. Thatch is within sight, squatting near someone who must be her, a feminine hand softly holding his fingers. As always, he seems carefree and detached, but Ace knows him enough to know that sometimes, in the worst situations, Thatch acts this way to make things feel more acceptable. Ace gulps, trying to force his body to move, yet, he can’t find that strength anymore, as if his own untamable courage is forever gone.

“Are you planning to play hide and seek, or what?” Thatch jokes, his genuine laugh enlightening every of his friendly features as he’s now looking at Ace. “I’m not supposed to hold the hand of your lady, Fire Fist!”

“Ace is here?”

Soft, as made of silk, Ace immediately recognizes her voice. She doesn’t seem broken, nor too weak to call his name. Immediately, he finds his strength back, skirting the pile of rocks to bump in front of her eyes. Thatch rolls his eyes for a second, then pats her hand with his eternal adorable smile.

“Speaking of the devil, I’ll leave it to your good hands, Name!” Thatch says softly, before he stands back up and slams Ace’s chest with a friendly slap. “Go easy on her, little demon.”

“Don’t embarrass yourself anymore, old creep…,” Ace only mumbles, throwing his best dark look attempt, even if he can’t hide his corner smile.

“Alright, love birds, have some nice talking…,” Thatch can’t help but teases once again, disappearing behind the pile of rocks to help his other companions.

Ace sighs loudly, as he turns his head to look at her wounded face. She has some scratches with dry blood, here and there, nothing too serious though, but still enough to make him feel truly bad about it. She raises her hand, inviting him to come closer, and Ace immediately accepts her silent request. He gently traps her fingers and intertwines them with his own digits, before he squats and cups her jaw, brushing her soft skin with his thumb.

“Are you alright, Name?” He whispers, his eyes travelling through her face to analyze every of her wounds.

She smiles, moved by his concern, then nods softly.

“Yes, don’t worry. It’s nothing important.” She assures, while she drags him even closer. “Don’t act as if I’m already dead, would you?”

She raises a playful eyebrow, silently reminding him that they are the two of us, and they are also intensely alive. Ace, who has always appreciated her teasing nature, can’t help but smirk, his thumb now gently brushing her bottom lip.

“You’ve just fallen behind a pile of rocks in the middle of a pirates battle, and you have bruises all over your face, what are you talking about, Name?” Ace groans, his thumb pressed a bit harder against her lips.

“I just want to celebrate the fact that we are both alive, nothing else…,” She innocently teases, her fingers suddenly circling his wrist, lust and desire gleaming in her stare.

Ace, unable to resist her playful features, moves his head forwards, his lips skimming her owns, enjoying the heat of her breathing, softly caressing his mouth. He smirks when she tries to raise her chin, hoping to steal that kiss she’s desperately wanting. He denies her, though, preferring to brush her lips for a moment, while he feels her fingers finding their way to his bare chest. He knows that she has always been impatient when it comes to intimate moments, and he usually acts the same, but since they might be caught by anyone of their crew on the battlefield, he’d rather make her wait, enjoying every of her attempts to make him cede. She eventually backs away, almost pouting, while she looks away.

“Mmmh perhaps you should call Marco, so he could examine me.” She snaps, crossing her arms around her chest, squeezing her inviting breasts together.

Ace can’t help but smile in front of her enraged face, admiring this intense frustrated feeling displayed on her features. He shakes his head, and then pulls on her nape, bringing her lips against his own to finally steal his first reunion kiss. She immediately surrenders to his touch, her hands grabbing his shoulders to make him come closer. Ace, for a moment, doesn’t really know what to do. All those previous emotions have created something untamable deep down in his guts; he craves her body more than he has ever craved it before, feeling his pants becoming dangerously tighter. He knows that anyone could interrupt them at any moment, but he can’t stop himself. He needs to feel her against him ; to smell her delicious fragrance in the crook of her neck ; to squeeze and massage her breasts while she can’t help but make those incredible little noises ; to take her, right here and right now, as if she has no time on this Earth anymore and he has to make her his.

Ace, losing a bit his balance because of their passionate kiss, sits down on the floor, reaching for her hips as he silently invite her to crawl on his lap. She swings one leg above his thighs, her core now intimately pressed against his trapped arousal, as she arches her back, already chasing for her own pleasure. Is it because of the adrenaline, or the fact that they almost lost themselves, but none of them can’t stop. Their lips still strongly sealed together, Ace slowly starts to brush her back, his fingers wandering on the curves of her body, enjoying these goosebumps following his path, wherever he’s touching her. She hums against his mouth, her tongue now forcing his lips, desperately trying to have a partner to dance with. Ace breathes more heavily, opening his mouth to devour hers, his hands suddenly squeezing her skin while she moves her hips as an answer. He lets his hands fall down on her body, to shamelessly grab her ass, escorting her movement over his arousal, while they both intensified their messy kiss. For a moment, he keeps make her move, feeling her already sensitive core being rubbed on his pants, her breathing nothing more but a ravenous fire.

“Ace…,” she eventually whispers, her eyes slightly closed, as she catches her breath, before she looks at his face. “Don’t you think…Someone will…,”

Ace shakes his head, lifting her top to dig his head between her breasts. She strongly pulls on his raven hair, humming in approbation, his mouth already pinching her skin to mark her at the edge of her left boob. With his other arm, he fervently circles her waist, pulling her even closer, his free hand pulling down her bra to release her sweet roundness. She opens her mouth for a second, while his tongue is circling her nipple, his teeth sweetly torturing the sensitive area. He pushes on his hips, his bulge bumping against her core, and too excited to speak anymore, she simply moans loudly.

“Sssh,” Ace groans, releasing her pink nob with a soft pop. “Don’t be so loud.”

“You bastard, you make your possible to make me…So… Mmpf…”

She lets her head falls back when his mouth starts to continue its sweet torture on her nipple, his other one sliding from her butt, to caress her damp panties, right under her skirt. Ace smirks, gently coating his fingers with some hurtless flames from his power, rubbing her clit and her entrance, still hidden behind the fabric of her underwear. She tenses her legs, unable to remain silent anymore, so Ace immediately lifts his chin up and kisses her deeply, swallowing her moans.

“Please keep it down…,” Ace whispers against her lips, putting aside her panties to have a better access to her entrance. “We don’t want Thatch to sniff around.”

“Can’t we just… Go back to the ship?”

Ace laughs against her mouth, teasing her sensitive nub with some slow and delicate circles, before he eventually stops, looking at her in the eyes.

“Perhaps.” He just states, searching for an answer inside her eyes.

She bites her bottom lip, her hand still grasping his hair, and her mouth close to his own. They don’t understand. Perhaps it’s because of their youth, or because they have too much hot-blood in their veins, but at this moment, they feel both devoured by their passion. Yet there’s this shade of sadness inside her irises ; something Ace can’t totally erase. Something she tries to forget, but which remains heavy. She even slowly cups his jaw, her eyes brighter than before, skimming his features, from his long nose to his millions of freckles.

“I really thought I would lose you today…,” she only whispers, her voice slightly broken.

Ace feels his heart being squeezed inside his chest, unable to bear this vision of his girlfriend. He hates everything about it ; from her shiny eyes, almost in tears, to her devastated features. He want to fix this. He needs to fix this. So he simply offers her one of his best cocky and self-assured smile, gently biting her bottom lip.

“Don’t think about it, Name.” Ace reassures, his fingers suddenly starting again their sweet pressure. “Just think about this…”

He slowly pushes one of his enlightened finger in, the warm sensation setting alive all of her nerves down there, her body immediately reacting to the intrusion. She moves her hips, rubbing herself on his digits, while Ace starts to kiss her neck, sometimes pulling gently on her flesh to create some yellow and purple marks here and there. His thumb circles her swollen nub, sometimes pressing it shamelessly, sometimes quickly rubbing it. She starts to lose her mind under his fingers, her core so wet that she’s almost dripping on his pants.

“I want you…I want you!” She begs, her teeth nipping his earlobe, her breathing erratic. “Please…,”

Quickly, while he still fingers her, adding another digit inside, Ace manages to lift her ass for a second and unbelts his pants. He knows that he can’t properly undress himself at the moment, so he just pushes down his trousers and his underwear, enough to release his hard arousal, the head of it bumping against her damp entrance. She hums, ferociously grasping his hair, moving her hips so intensely that Ace has no choice but put away his fingers, grabbing his length to guide it inside of her. He groans when he feels her swallowing him so easily, as she sits on his lap, seeking for his mouth. Ace knows that they don’t have much time, so without any second thoughts, he starts to push his hips up, thrusting deeply inside of her. She moans, scratching his skull and his back with her fingernails, escorting his movements with her hips. Ace wants to whimper, but he tries his best to control his voice, sometimes biting her shoulder to muffle his own crazy noises. He can’t believe that they’re doing it, right here, in the middle of this mess. He can’t lie ; he finds it extremely exciting. She has never been so wet, her core allowing him to go deeper, and deeper, until she starts to quiver on his lap.

“Ace…,” She groans, her voice broken and her throat almost dry. “I’m…,”

She doesn’t need to continue her sentence, Ace can perfectly feel that she’s reaching her climax. Her nub always rubs against his skin, or his trousers, and she’s way too excited to contain herself anymore. When he knows she’s about to come, he softly puts his hand to cover her mouth, her lovely sounds muffled by his palm as she’s trembling from her hair to her toes. Ace bites his bottom lip, as she feels suddenly tighter, and since he’s overly stimulated by their reunion, it takes him less than five seconds to follow her lead. Once again, his teeth find their way back to her skin, as he rides out his orgasm, thrusting a few times inside of her before he stops his gestures. They both catches their breath, dropping soft kisses as Ace keeps her close, hugging her strongly.

“Mmmh oï… Kids?” They hear, coming not so far from them. “We…We’re heading back to the ship, so if you can… You know… Wrap it up. Clean up as well?”

“You’re embarrassing them.” Another voice adds, and Ace smiles, recognizing Marco.

“I’m the one who embarasses them?!” Thatch shouts more loudly, acting as if he’s shocked. “Excuse-me, pineapple head! I’m not the one who… Hey don’t shush me! Don’t shush me, okay?!”

Ace impatiently sighs, unable to be truly mad at his heart uncles, even if they both can be a real pain in his ass and an everlasting source of embarrassment. He kisses her nose, moving his hips to pull his length out of her core, helping her to dress herself properly. For a moment, though, he doesn’t let her stand up, putting thousand kiss on her cheek, a soft smile plastered on his lips.

“Let’s go back to the ship, Name.” He simply says, brushing her cheek, truly relieved to see that she’s alright.


	3. #3 Eustass Kid : Falling in Love (ANGST/FLUFFY END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask was : Kid has fallen for a pirate woman who is under a ruthless captain. The captain is physically/verbally abusive, throws her into dangerous situations, and never cares for her well being. Kid is trying to convince her to join his crew, but she's terrified of her captain harming her, so she refuses his offer and seems helpless. Kid decides to challenger her captain to win her over.

“Another round!” Kid yells, slamming his empty beer stein on the bar counter. “And make it quick!”

Killer, still hidden behind his mask, grabs Kid by the arm, slightly putting some strength in his gesture.

“Oï, Oï, don’t you think it’s enough?” Killer says, almost gently. “They are all either asleep or already in a coma.”

Kid, as an answer, rolls up his lips, offering his most threatening smile to his longtime friend. Killer only sighs, pushing his empty glass to the bartender, knowing that he can’t reason with Kid when he’s too drunk to even answer. He pats his captain shoulder, too tired to continue this useless and everlasting binge drinking, preferring to head back to their ship, perhaps escorting of few of their companions if they can’t walk alone. Kid doesn’t mind. Tonight, he wants to drink, and there’s no reason for him to act differently. Killer could be a mood killer sometimes – no pun intended here, but it’s true – and Kid simply doesn’t even try to convince him anymore; he’d rather drink alone, celebrating his lonely victory as the last man standing in the middle of the bar.

“Can I have a beer please?” A soft voice asks, almost timidly.

Kid raises a curious eyebrow, slightly turning his head to observe this new person from the corner of his eyes. He only notices a blurry shape, sitting next to him, probably a woman, and it seems that she’s having a rough night. Kid can’t properly focus anymore, so he grumbles an insult – not directly against the woman, but mostly because of his poor ability to remain discreet at the moment – and spins on his stool, facing her. She doesn’t even look at him, putting a few berries on the counter to pay, while she patiently waits for her drink to be ready. It pisses Kid a lot, as he leans his body against the wooden bar, trying his best to keep his balance while he impolitely stares at her.

“Do I have something on my face?” She eventually asks, furrowing her eyebrows, offering him an impatient glare.

Kid snorts, taking a swallow from his fresh beer, drops of the beverage falling on his chest, almost pitifully.

“Despite your shiner and your bruises? Nah, sweetheart, you got nothing.” He mocks.

She blushes for a second, as she loses face, and immediately looks away; her eyes remain focus on the bottles behind the bar. She thanks the bartender when this one pushes her drink on the counter, grabs the handle of her stein, but before she can actually stand back up, Kid violently catches her arm.

“Hey, who did that?”

“Mind your own business,” she snaps, pulling on her sleeve to escape Kid’s grip. “Is this something you do? Harassing people you don’t even know?”

Kid, who wanted to have fun, starts to find her terribly annoying. He vividly pushes her away, as she spills her booze on the floor. Kid, inwardly, wants to apologize, because he can’t control his strength at the moment, but since she looks at him with those furious eyes, he only offers a bestial grin.

“Wanna fight?” He teases, clenching his fist to mime a punch, yet, he only notices this frightening light in her eyes. “Oï, don’t look at me like that, I’m kidding! Jesus… Does anybody in this bar can actually fucking joke?”

He spins on his hips, raising his voice, facing the almost empty bar while he looks at his crewmembers, already snorting on their couches, far from waking up. He notices that she’s once again about to turn around and leaves him, so this time, he stands back up on puts his massive palm on her shoulder.

“Oï, seriously, don’t go,” he orders, while he really looks at her face for the very first time. “I owe you a drink, right? Come. Put your ass on dat’ stool, and drink with me.”

She hesitates for a second, her eyes travelling between Kid’s and the chair, but since she seems to understand that he’s not ready to let her go, she deeply sighs and nods. Kid, who notices that his hand is still pressing her shoulder, immediately pulls it away, almost disgust by his own gesture, while he seats again, staring at her until she imitates him.

For the next hour, they manage to keep a conversation, even if they deeply disagree on most of the topics. Yet, they seem to both have this same powerful need to conquer the world, and remain free, for the rest of their lives. Kid, even if he can’t truly understand it, starts to really appreciate her. She has a beautiful face, enlightening with a gorgeous gleaming whenever she speaks about her dreams. He can’t get his eyes off her, fascinating by the way she moves her hands while she talks, or tilts her head when she listens to his adventures, strands of her silken hair tickling her cheek, to the point that Kid almost want to place them behind her ear. She seems smart, but also strong, and after a moment, Kid can’t help himself. He smiles brightly, in the middle of the conversation, while she furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding his sudden happiness.

“Did I say something funny?” She asks, irritates.

“Nah. But I tell you what, Name. I’m taking you in my crew!”

She opens her mouth, truly shocked, losing this adorable gleaming on her features, her complexion becoming suddenly darker. She loses her spirit, as if she’s slowly but surely fading in front of Kid’s clueless eyes.

“I can’t.” She simply answers, avoiding his look for a moment.

“What the fuck, of course you can.” He snaps angrily.

“No! It’s… It’s against my captain’s rules! He will…He will…” She can’t even finish her sentence, looking away, unable to face Kid and his judge stare.

Kid is about to throw that she’s nothing but a coward, but he notices her sudden deeply frightened stare while she looks at the entrance of the bar. She immediately jumps on her feet, despair but also fear written all over her face. Kid would usually find it pathetic, yet, he hates what he’s seeing at the moment. He turns his head to look at what’s scarring her. He discovers a man, leaned against the doorway, arm crossed around his chest. He’s not alone, a few companions are waiting behind him, bestial grins plastered on their features.

“So there she is,” the man says, walking in the bar, holding a sort of wooden stick. “See guys, that’s why we need to tame women when we accept them in a crew!”

“I’m sorry!” She cries, running in front of him, her shoulders tensed, gazing at the floor. “I’m sorry, captain! I didn’t mean to – Argh!”

She falls on the ground, cupping her cheek, right where he has just hit her with his stick. The men around him abruptly mock her. She looks like a frightened puppy, unable to get back on her feet, while his captain overlooks her, a devilish smirk on his lips. Kid, well, feels his blood boiling in his veins. He suddenly stands back up, his fist clenched, as the captain raises his stick and points it at him.

“Mind your own business, Eustass Kid. She’s under my orders, and I rule my ship how I want.”

“I should just beat the shit out of you…,” Kid threats, already coming to face the man.

“Kid!” Someone yells behind the enemy’s crewmates, transforming Kid’s raging face into something grumpier.

Killer makes his way in the bar, pushing a few men out of his path, decided to face his captain. Kid looks at him for a moment, understanding that Killer must have his reasons, yet, it pisses him even more.

“It’s not our problem.” Killer says, not even looking at the crying girl on the floor. “We can’t fight here. We can’t fight _now_.”

Kid, who was about to insult his first mate, freezes and stares at him, feeling that Killer’s statement had a deeper meaning. He rolls up his lips, stopping himself from throwing other mean words to his best friend. When Kid is close enough, Killer simply puts his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it strongly, knowing that Kid is about to literally kill everyone in the room. She’s still sobbing on the floor, his captain suddenly grabbing her by her hair, forcing her to get back on her feet.

“I’m going to have a bit of fun with her, Kid,” the captain teases, pulling so much on her hair that she can’t even scream anymore, her tiny hands gripping and scratching his wrists to make him stop. “You don’t mind?”

“Whatever.” Kid snaps, rushing out of the bar, followed by Killer.

He doesn’t even look at her, even if deep down, he only wishes to throw her over his shoulders and gets her out of here, and immediately.

* * *

 

Kid didn’t sleep that night. After he has followed Killer out of the bar, he has literally blown a fuse, yelling so loudly at Killer that he has awaken almost his entire crew. He wanted to help her, yet, Killer thought that it was just another whim from his captain; so, he has decided to step in and prevent him from doing something even stupider than usual. Kid is well known for having hot blood. He can’t barely control himself when he lets his emotions guide his behaviors and his decisions. Killer has always been there to balance his captain’s wild temper. And for his first mate, killing an entire crew for the sake of having another conquest in his bed is frankly wrong, and for a moment, Kid couldn’t deny that it was not a part of his plan. Yet, he can’t forget at her face, nor this adorable blush blooming on her cheeks, or her confident eyes when she was talking to him. She was different from any other girls; enough to make him obsessed in less than a night.

Early in the morning, Kid is already on the deck, gazing at the ocean with furious eyes. He hears footsteps coming behind him, and he doesn’t even bother to turn his head; he knows Killer observes him since yesterday.

“You didn’t sleep.” Killer states, looking in the same direction as Kid.

“Nah.”

Killer sighs, and then turns his head to analyze Kid’s thoughts, his captain face somehow dangerously serious.

“You’re going to do it, right?”

“Yeap.”

“You’re going to tell me to fuck off if I say that it’s not a good idea?”

Kid snorts and nods, offering a bestial smile to Killer, before he slams his shoulder with his palm.

“Yeah, shut up. I heard you yesterday. You said not now.”

* * *

 

She almost jumps off her hammock when she hears a powerful slam directly coming up from the deck. She’s terrified at the idea that there’s a new problem with her captain today, her body unable to take another punch from his wooden stick. He punished her wildly, yesterday night, covering her with many bruises, hitting her so violently that he opened old and forgotten wounds. Slowly, she gets out of her uncomfortable bed, barely able to keep her balance, while she hears voices coming from upstairs. She clearly doesn’t have a clue on what’s happening, but there are many threatening noises exploding on the deck, covered by her crewmates’ yells, and her captain voice. She strongly grips the guardrail of the stairs, grimacing because of the pain caused by her many wounds. She tries her best to make it quick, but she can’t walk very fast, struggling so hard not to fall in the middle of her climb.

When she opens the door leading to the deck, she barely has no time to avoid one of her mate, flying in the air, to crash his body down the stairs, as she squats down and hides her face with her arms. She gasps, shocked to see that someone is able to throw him this way, since his large and big enough to be considerate as giant. She turns her head and looks at the deck, her jaw falling, when she immediately recognizes Kid, and his scarlet hair.

“Come here, fucking cows!” Kid yells, a gigantic mechanic arm pelting her crewmates in every direction. “I’ll make you eat your own shit, fuckers!”

Kid is here for less than five minutes, but has already taken down almost everyone on the ship. There are only a few on her companions still standing, but not so willing to enter the fight. The captain is also here, vituperating many orders to his subordinates, pushing on their shoulders so they attack Kid, despite their insecure features. As the captain suddenly notices her presence, he rushes at her to grab her wrist and brings her in the middle of the deck.

“This is your fault, you bitch!” The captain hisses, as he slaps her cheek with all his strength. “Fucking whore, look what you did!”

He grabs her jaw, squeezing her cheeks so furiously that his fingers already mark her skin. He forces her to look at her fallen crewmates, ignoring her painful groans. Kid, looking at them, feels that he can’t control himself anymore. He can’t bear the vision of her being hurt so violently by this man. No one would ever lay a hand on her anymore. No one.

“Fucking leave her alone, dickhead!” Kid shouts, raising his arm in the air.

“What the hell are you even saying, kiddo? She’s mine! She’s under _my_ flag!”

The captain rolls an arm around her shoulders, restraining her against his chest, using her as a human shield. Kid feels like he’s at the edge of losing his mind, his eyes glaring at him with so much anger in them that it almost hurts his brain.

“She’s not yours anymore…,” Kid snarls, looking at her frightening face. “She’s coming with me!”

She widens her eyes, her heart pumping hard inside her chest while she understand that Kid is more than serious. She pinches her lips together, her fingers gripping her captain’s arm, harshly enough to scratch his skin with her nails. She doesn’t want to be away from Kid anymore, she only wishes to run in his arms and forget about this awful nightmare.

“Bite him!” Kid suddenly orders, his arm now ready to strike him. “Bite him, now!”

Without any hesitation, and before her captain can react, she ferociously digs her teeth inside his skin, so strongly that she actually passes through his thin flesh, blood splashing inside her mouth. Her captain yells, and by instincts, repulses her away, right before he understands that it was his biggest mistake. As he turns his eyes, the gigantic mechanic arm is already punching him violently, until he disappears in the middle of the air, to fall far from the ship with a pathetic _flop_. She catches her breath, unable to maintain her balance anymore, as she sits abruptly on the deck, unable to think straight. Kid makes him robotic arm disappears, wiping some blood at the edge of his mouth.

“You good?” He asks, coming near her, even if he still doesn’t know how to act with her.

She lifts her chin up, still shocked, yet finding the strength to nod slightly. Kid looks at her for a moment, yet really ashamed by his odd feelings towards her. He immediately turns around, already leaving the deck.

“Oï, move your ass, Name,” he snaps, grumpy, as he stops, ready to jump off the deck.

“Could you…Help?”

He exaggeratedly sighs, looking behind him to notice that she has some difficulties to walk. He angrily walks back to her, lifting her with one arm as he literally throws her over his shoulder, carrying her like a potatoes sack. He circles her hips to have a better grip, his large hand strongly grasping the roundness of her ass.

“Hey, what about your hand, pervert?” She growls, her cheeks colored with an intense shade of red.

“Shut up, brat. I do what I want, since I’m your cap’ now.” Kid answers, carrying her to his ship.


	4. #4 Trafalgar Law : Finally! (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask was : Law wants to have a steamy moment with his girlfriend, but they keep being interrupted by their crewmates... The frustration grows, until they finally find a moment to have their proper reunion!

Law is in a very bad mood. You’re back from a mission, for already two weeks now, after almost three months apart, and still, nothing has worked the way he wanted. First, the first night after your long journey, Bepo has been sick. Well, it’s not his fault after all, you can’t really plan when you’re about to have a burning fever and some awful shivers, but still, it has ruined his plan. The day after, Law has been summoned by Luffy somewhere else, and he has been away for four more days, feeling how powerful his excitement was growing any time he was thinking about you. Yet, it was only four days, and soon enough, he would be able to get back to your wonderful body and those adorable little noises he’s the only one to cause. But no. Shashi and Penguin has set the roof of the sub on fire, experimenting one of Usopp’s gun, and he has been there as a captain, to prevent anymore damages on his precious metal boat. Two more days of repairs were adding on his frustration list.

Two weeks. Two weeks where you walk in front of him, with that delicious rump he craves to spank, and your playful stare which is enough to make him hard. He has tried to jerk off in the bathroom, between one or two chores, but clearly, it wasn’t enough. It can’t be enough when you’re around everyday. Fact is, Law also knows how much you want him as well. You always fondle his thigh under the diner table, or wear sexier outfit just to feel his hungry stare on your curves. He knows that you can’t wait anymore as well, and it has the effect to ruin his mood. He’s so pissed than even Bepo can’t make him smile when he offers him a friendly hug, worried about his captain constant angry stare.

Reading some medical informations, Law is focus on his last task of the week. He hopes that he would get rid of it any time soon, so he can have at least a proper night of sleep. He pinches his lips when he hears a timid knock on his lab door, already expecting another bad news. Yet, as a captain, he can’t truly refuse his help, so he lets lose a frustrated sigh and mumbles a grumpy “come in”. At the edge of his vision, he recognizes your beautiful features, and lazily turns his head to offer you what he hopes to be a soft smile. You seem tired, dark circles marking your eyes.

“Are you alright?” Law asks, pushing his book far from him as he invites you to join him, extending his hand.

“Mmh, Bepo is better,” You yawn, accepting his invitation, joining him to seat on his lap. “He’s asleep now.”

Law nods, closing his notebook as well, his lips finding their way to the crook of your neck.

“And what about Penguin and Uni?”

You frown and look at his concentrated face, which is still pressing urgent kisses on your skin.

“Mmh, what about them? They have a shift on the deck for about a hour.”

Law smiles against your neck, then he lifts his chin up and looks at you with hungry eyes, biting his bottom lips for a second.

“So, everyone is either asleep, or busy with a night shift…” Law whispers, his fingers on your hips suddenly pressing your skin slightly stronger.

You smirk, now understanding Law’s intentions, your own digits fondling his raven hair.

“Yes, captain, it seems we have finally a green light.”

This is enough to change Law’s stare into something more bestial, while he immediately grabs you under your thigh, and makes you seat on his desk. You feel his urge, his body all flushed against yours, his hands already working hard to remove your top, throwing it somewhere in the room. He lips find their way to yours, his tongue already forcing its way in, his breathing heavier than before. His hands skim your body, fondling your breasts with an intense touch, going down to unbelt your short, sliding it down on the floor while you’re now only wearing your underwears. He has never been so hurry before, but you don’t mind, craving his body as much as he craves yours. He pushes on your hips, bringing you at the edge of the desk, causing a loud growl when your core is suddenly pressed against his hard arousal. He can’t help but play with you a little, his fingers sliding down to find your damp core, pressing them on your panties, your moans now clearly audible in the lab room. For a moment, he stops his gestures, feeling too hot to remain fully dressed, removing his sweater, but also his jeans, before he gets back to your wonderful body.

Usually, he would be more patient, almost too slow with you, building this everlasting fire in your belly while he works on your with his tongue or his fingers. Yet, after all those days of deep frustration, you feel that Law is slightly different, urging, almost primal when he touches you. He cups your breasts with more heavy gestures, pulling down your bra to free your nipples, his digits playing with them almost rawly. You gasp, trying your best to touch him as well, but he doesn’t let have any access to his hardness, focus on his own desires and the pleasure he could offer. Still kissing you, Law finally puts his hand in your panties, his digits circling your nub, enjoying the many moans and groans you’re doing at the moment.

“You’re so wet already…,” he can’t help but whisper, parting his lips for a moment, before he digs his mouth in the crook of your neck, napping your skin shamelessly.

You only hum in approbation, grabbing his wrist to push his fingers a little bit down, until he accepts your silent request and digs one of them inside your damp core. He breathes heavily against your skin, his lips tracing an invisible line to from you neck to your earlobe, before he bites it gently, pushing another digit in. He eventually accepts your own fingers on his arousal, feeling that you need to touch him as well, your hand grabbing the edge of his underwear to push the material down on his thighs. His cock bumps against his belly, and you don’t waste anymore time, as you circle it at its base, jerking him off while he scissors and twists his fingers inside of you. He growls, louder than usual, seeking for your lips as you both increase the pace. He sometimes bites your bottom lips, tenderly watching you with passionate eyes, his arousal filling the room with a warm and primal atmosphere. He suddenly grabs your wrist and stops your gestures, unable to resist to your perfect movements anymore, as he slowly removes his own fingers as well.

“Turn around,” Law snarls with a husky voice, helping you to get down of the table, his hands on your hips, escorting your rotation. “On your tip-toe.”

You immediately follow his order, your ass going up in the air, as you bend your body on the desk, offering him a perfect view of your dripping core and your butthole. He hums, his hands massaging your ass for a moment, his cock bumping against your entrance, teasing you viciously. You almost want to tell him that it’s enough, but Law is already in a rush, and he fills you with one powerful thrust, going deep inside of you. You gasp, the desk moving under your body, as he slowly moves, almost entirely pulling out of your core, to thrust once again, almost violently. You feel deliciously tight for him, and Law can’t help but let lose a deep sigh, his hands still holding your hips to escort his movements. After a second, he starts to settle a regular but powerful pace, his hips banging against your ass, creating lusty and fleshy sounds all over the room. He growls, his skin reacting to your every moan, a river of goosebumps invading his spine.

“Fuck…,” Law groans, increasing his pace, unable to restrain his movements. “You feel so good…”

“Law, please, harder!” You desperately beg, turning your head for a second just to stare at his blissful features.

He smirks, ready to give it all, since he feels that he can’t truly last long after so many weeks far from your body. He grabs your shoulder and helps you to stand back up, your back colliding with his chest, so he can cup your breasts and plays with it while he takes you strongly. He makes you turn your head, enough to crush his lips against yours, your messy kiss nothing more but clenching teeth and desperate moans. He quickly abandons your breasts to slide his hand down, directly pressing your swollen nub, his hips thrusting hard inside of you. He smiles, feeling how much you’re tensed under his touch, ready to reach a powerful climax, soon enough, his digits circling your clit shamelessly.

Finally, you quiver on your legs, melting under his touch as your core becomes suddenly awfully tight for him, thousand of spasms travelling through your body. Law furrowed his eyebrows, unable to contain himself anymore, filling your womb with his seed, groaning against your lips. For a moment, you remain breathless, both of you riding out your orgasms, before he eventually pulls out and helps you to find a better position. He cups your jaw and drags you against his chest, stealing a chast kiss from your swollen and red lips.

“Captain!” Someone suddenly yells in the middle of the corridor. “Captain! Jean Bart fell from his hammock and destroyed the boys’ room floor! We need your help!”

Law throws a deadly stare at the door, still holding you strongly, while you can’t help but to let lose a little laugh. Definitely, he would always be a busy captain.


	5. #5 Sir Crocodile : Nice to meet you (FLUFF)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask was : meeting his future girlfriend who was a member of the Roger’s crew

Crocodile looks at his drink, focus on the waves made by the brown liquid, lazily licking the transparent wall, while his mind is trapped somewhere else. Times flies cruelly, he thinks, his boring stare wandering a moment on his only and damaged hand. Cruel enough to slowly poison your body, taking your time without you even notice. What an odd and impetuous world. But then, Crocodile looks up, directly at the lady who’s drinking at the bar. She’s not so young as well, despite her gorgeous features and her silken hair, her body and shape body dressed with a refined scarlet dress. There are a few signs of time, as well, gently spreaded here and there on her face, creating soft and inviting wrinkles whenever she smiles at the bartender. Crocodile feels like he has already seen her before ; yet, he has met so many people since then that he can’t actually put a name on this face. He sighs and takes a swallow from his drink, cursing within his failing memory, while he’s ready to leave the bar ; business isn’t waiting, and he needs to get ready for a next meeting. Back on his feet, dominating almost everyone in the bar, Crocodile makes his way to the exist, walking near the bar and this mysterious woman he’s sure to know. She turns her head, furrowing her eyebrows, before she slams her glass on the wooden bar and crosses her arms around her chest.

“I thought you are called a Sir today, Crocodile,” she calls him, with a powerful and deep voice. “So rude coming from the gentleman you are.”

Crocodile, picks in his curiosity, immediately turns around to face this unknown woman. She now tilts her head, her stare playfully watching his unamused face.

“You grow saltier than I would expect.” She continues, taping the stool next to her to invite him.

Crocodile only offers one of his favorite insulting smirk, not even looking at her hand which is still patting the chair to invite him to join her.

“I don’t have time for you, madam.”

Always polite, yet harsh and severe, Crocodile knows how it could hurt a lady to be called “madam” when she desperately tries her best to still look young and fresh. He notices a spark of anger in the back of her eyes, and for moment, they just stare at each other without adding a word. But then, she offers him a bestial grin, enlightening her features with a sort of animal wrath. She turns her head, grabbing her drink with a firm grip, not even interested by him anymore.

“Still the same brat you were when he took this hand from you.” She simply says, drinking on her whisky.

Crocodile freezes, this time, truly mad at her, not entirely content to hear someone mentioning his past without any consequences. He takes a step forwards and pulls on the stool to make his way, sitting directly next to her while he puts his hook on the bar, somehow reminding her that this is not a subject she should joke about. Her smile grows even bigger as she clicks her fingers to call the bartender.

“Give him some bourbon, young man,” she says, ignoring Crocodile’s deadly stare on her features.

“I’m not drinking with you.” Crocodile answers severely, his voice so loud and patronizing that everyone in the room went silent for a second.

She snorts and nods at the bartender while the young man is still holding the bottle of bourbon in the air, not entirely sure that he wants to pour that drink.

“Quit your aggressive attitudes already, Croco-boy. It’s a reunion party.” She states, almost nostalgic, pushing Crocodile’s fresh drink in front of him.

“Cut the crap and just tell me who you are, so I can once again deny your invitation and handle my business without you annoying me.”

“I’m almost hurt that you don’t recognize me, Croc.”

Now that he’s closer, he feels that he’s entirely sure to know her, yet, his memory is failing him and he still can’t picture where, and most importantly, when he has already meet her. For a moment, he decides to analyze her features, lingering on her face until he notices a long scar crossing her eyelid, tracing a white line down, to the edge of her mouth. He knows her. He’s sure about it now. This scar, he has already seen it before.

Crocodile eventually grabs his drink, pointing at her face with one of his thick finger.

“I remember that.” He simply says with a husky voice, taking a swallow from his bourbon.

She gently skims her scar, her eyes focus on the numerous bottles hung behind the bar, before she turns her head and faces him.

“Of course you do, I got it from the same person who took your hand, back then,” she says while she smiles at him, almost with an intimate one. “Still, I was less stupid than you were.”

Crocodile raises a surprised eyebrow, more focus on her statement than her last insult. But then, as he still looks at her face, he suddenly remembers someone younger he used to know. A beautiful apprentice on the most famous pirate ship ever, with a well-known Pirate King at its head. Crocodile pinches his lips together, his gaze slightly darker than before. Roger wasn’t someone he used to appreciate, yet, he can’t say that he doesn’t respect his crew and their achievement in the New World, even today.

“Name LastName.” Crocodile eventually declares, an almost invisible grin blooming on his features. “What an unpleasant surprise indeed. I thought that Whitebeard has killed you, a long time ago.”

“Almost,” she smiles, her scar reflecting the softened lights of the room. “I must say that he was pretty good to handle his halberd, especially twenty years ago, when my captain and him were always fighting. He pelted me down in the sea, but I managed to survive.”

Crocodile remains silent for a second. Indeed, he was not so far when Roger’s crew and Whitebeard’s one were still at war. In those blurry years of their youth, no one was able to tell who was the strongest between those two enemies. The pirates war has been cruel and quite long, and many of them have been forever marked by their confrontation. Name was only 18 years old back then, and she was sailing with Roger, along with Red-Haired Shanks and Buggy, becoming one the three apprentices of the Pirate King. Crocodile was already on his own back then, but he has always be known for having a grudge against Whitebeard for some obscure reasons, even if rumors has always said that it was because of his long scar across his face and his missing hand.

“You’ve aged well, despite your wounds.” She eventually says, her voice soft and tender, to the point that Crocodile feels caught off guard for once.

“You’re not too bad as well, for a pirate granny.”

She laughs and shakes her head, amused by Crocodile’s aggressivity and his lack of manners when it comes to bound with anyone.

“The pirate granny got a 700 000 000 berries bounty on her head, boy. And she hasn’t been defeated by some angry teenage rubber child.” She snaps back, gazing at Crocodile with a playful stare.

He sighs loudly, picked in his ego, but strangely amused by her behaviors. He remembers now, how she looks when she was just a 18 years old girl, playing the little pirate on Roger’s ship. Back then she was already a fierce girl, and a beautiful one. Yet, Crocodile must admit, time has been gentle with her, enough to transform this sweet young woman into a gorgeous mature lady.

“Do you care for another drink?” Crocodile eventually offers, far from his usual habits.

She raises an eyebrow, frankly surprised, but smiles softly and nods her head.

“I’m sure we have thousand stories to talk about, Croc,” she says before she finishes her drink and slams the glass on the bar. “Your treat, this time.”


	6. #6 Shanks : A Year Apart (1) (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask was : Shanks is finally reunited with his long distance girlfriend, and they decide to share a steamy moment...

One year already since he hasn’t seen your face. Sometimes, he wonders what you do. Where did you sail. Who did you meet. He knows how you crave adventures and how brave you could be. He smiles when he remembers your face, with this everlasting fire in your young eyes, and this plea to be alive and adventurous, no matter what. Clearly, you are something. And he can’t really forget about you. It’s a promise you have both made. Keep the other one somewhere warm and safe in your hearts. And one day, you will meet again.

Seated on a bar tool, on a summer island, he looks at his drink, a bit nostalgic. The party, as always, is wild and pleasurable. It’s been a while since they didn’t stop somewhere and he knows that his companions needed it. However, Shanks can’t perfectly enjoy it. This summer island brings him various memories. After all, he met you in a place like this. There, he taught you how to fight, how to drink, how to love. You were so young, so wild, and impetuous. He has liked you the second he has met you. He doesn’t know why he feels harassed by his memories tonight, but he can’t help it. Time flies and you seem so far from him. It seems like he’s not a part of this world, the voices of his nakama echoing away. He just plays with the brown liquid of his drink in his glass, trying to remember every little details about you.

“Oï Shanks! What’s the matter?”

Benn wraps his arm around his shoulders, slightly merry. He looks at his captain’s face with serious eyes, and Shanks only offers him a reassuring smile.

“Nothing. Don’t worry, Benn. Let me slowly finish this one and I’ll go for another round with you!”

Shanks laughs, but it doesn’t sound real. Benn knows him enough not to insist at the moment. He nods and pats his back, taking his beer stein to join the others. Deep down, Shanks thanks him. It’s just a moment of weakness. Nothing dangerous. It will pass, he just needs to drink a bit and then joins his companions. However, things won’t work this way tonight. He’s still focused on his drink when someone takes place on the stool near him. He’s bringing his glass to his lips when he hears a soft laugh. He immediately stops his gesture and turns his head, confused. His eyes widened as he suddenly recognize you.

“Oh! Name!” He greets fervently, a wonderful smile lightening his features.

“Hi captain,” you laugh, looking at him. “It’s been a while.”

What an odd combination of factors. How were the chances to find you here? Grand Line is the longest ocean, and there are so many places to stop by, it’s almost impossible to meet someone by accident like this. But this one is wonderful. Finally! He’s with you again.

“I can’t believe it! Name! It’s really you?” He says, excited, looking at your face as if you just came out of a dream. “You have changed so much!”

Indeed, you have. Your hair are a bit longer than before, and your body seems in better shape and stronger. But also more feminine and appealing, with your gorgeous curves. Of course, you still have this lovely wild fire in your eyes, and for a moment, he just focused on it. You furrowed your eyebrows though, and analyze him. There’s something different about him and you just can’t picture what is it. You let your stare travelling on his body, until you stop on his shoulder. You gasp and open your mouth.

“Shanks…,” you whisper, noticing his missing arm. “What did happen?”

He waves his hand with a bright smile.

“Ah, nothing important!”

“What…How did you do that?” You ask again, a bit annoyed by his chilled attitude towards the situation.

“I gave it to someone important.” He answers, and you raise an eyebrow, not entirely sure to follow him.

And then, so easily, you both start to chat. He tells you about Luffy, and how did he lose his arm. He tells you about his journeys, his meetings, and how things are changing in the world. And you narrate him everything as well. Both of you driven by your old memories and what you lived during this year apart. He sees in your face that you’ve been through a lot. You met awesome people, and awful ones. You fought a lot, for your convictions, your friends, your freedom. You lost a few people, and he can perfectly picture the remains of your sadness in your eyes, and the spark of hope which won’t ever fade. Like he used to do before, he lets his fingers brush the skin on your arm, as you enjoy this contact. With the boose, you feel more at ease, your eyes travelling through his face, watching his lips moving as he speaks or smiles or laughs. It feels warm and good.

“So…You’re a crippled now,” you eventually tease after a few hours of talking, facing him so closely that his lips are just above yours now.

He smirks and raises an eyebrow.

“Harsh,” he smiles, putting a strand of your hair behind your ear, like he always did before. “I don’t remember this filthy mouth of yours, Name-san,”

“Then, I suppose my mouth isn’t so unforgettable, after all.”

He digs his eyes in yours as he perfectly knows what you are doing right now. Old habits don’t die so easily and between the two of you, this little teasing game has never stopped.

“It’s strange,” he whispers, looking at your lips with an envious look. “I do have a nice memory of your mouth. I must be wrong…”

You tilt your head as you bite your bottom lip, your fingers fondling his leg softly.

“And I do remember your fingers pretty well. Too bad there are missing five of them now.”

Shanks laughs as he grabs his third drink, swiping a swallow on it as he keeps looking at you. In front of your lusty face, he just grins, charmed.

“Perhaps I miss five of them, but I still got my five better ones.”

You smile, looking at his right hand fondling your cheek, tenderly.

“Is this some kind of invitation?” You softly ask, feeling suddenly so thrilled.

“Would you decline it?”

Shanks genuinely smiles, watching your eyes changing in something much more interesting. Something lusty which has never truly disappeared.

“You keep corrupting me, red-haired Shanks…,”

“As if I was the one responsible of your behaviors.”

And then, so easily, he gently pulls on the back of your neck to seal his lips with yours. You immediately open your mouth, a bit helped by the boose, and soon enough, you feel his tongue softly caressing yours. It feels just like before, when you have met him. It’s tender, soft, easy. Something you have craved for so long. Shanks has always pushed you away, at first, softly smiling anytime you shouted him that you loved him. You were too young to fall in love. Too young to embrace the piracy. And yet, you were so wild. So untamable. Like you still are tonight. Shanks didn’t have a chance with you ; you stole everything from him, even his heart. Tenderly, but with this intense urge, his hand grasps your wrist as he stands back up.

“Follow me,” he asks, looking at you with those everlasting playful eyes.

You nod, that grin on your lips extending on your jaw to the point that it hurts you. You know what he has in mind, and you want the same thing. He smiles as he hears a few cheers coming from the bar, certainly his nakamas, who have religiously eyed your exchange. He almost runs, dragging you somewhere far from the curious eyes. He makes you come on his boat, since nobody’s around. His pace his fast, and you almost ask him to slow down. But you can’t ; you already reach where he wants to go. As he opens his bedroom, the very one he has taken you so many times, he circles your jaw and kisses you. He’s more impatient, already undressing himself as his only hand helps you to get off your clothes. You’re still standing, and he pushes you against his bedroom’s wall, unable to stop his gestures towards you.

“I’m impressed, you’re still nimble, Shanks,” you tease between two kisses, as you have only your bra and your panties on.

He grins at your remark, but continues his ministrations, circling your chest to grab the back of your bra and open it.

“You really think I’m a crippled, Name. It has to stop though.”

“Do you have…any…oh…,”

You freeze and quiver as you feel one of his finger slip in your legs, pressing that little nub of yours, already digs into your panties. You just bite your bottom lip and looks at his charming eyes, which are chasing every of your emotions on your face. Tenderly, Shanks goes south, sliding one digit against your entrance, until it gets in. He hums against your ear, torturing your earlobe with his teeth.

“I miss that…,” he whispers, curling his finger inside of you, slowly, but perfectly.

“Which part?” you breath, eyes closed, feeling his thumb gently pressing your nub, making circles on it. “Fuck, Shanks…,”

You let your head falls backwards until it hits the wall, giving him the possibility to bite the skin of your neck, putting kind kisses all the way down.

“All of it, Name-san.” He answers, his lips above yours.

With his mouth, he makes you open yours, his tongue slow and gentle. Your kiss is less urgent, and for him, it’s the perfect occasion to push another digit in. He smiles against your lips as he swallows your moans. He knows that he’s good at it. To make you quiver. To make you feel good. He just needs to curl his fingers, to slowly roll his thumb against your sensitive nub. He knows your body by heart. He knows what you like, and it gives him a little idea. He has missed you so much, he just want to please you right now.

“Come here…,” he mumbles as he parts his lips from yours, pulling his fingers away before he leads you to the bed.

There, he makes you lie, crawling between your legs to kiss your breasts. He teases your nipples with his tongue, his hand finding its way back to your core, as he pulls down your panties to give him a better access. He bites your pink circle, pulls on it, and you can’t help but arch your back, feeling his fingers penetrating you once again. You moan and he loves it. He leaves your boobs for a moment, and slides his mouth down, leaving burning and tender kisses on your skin. He’s so slow. He knows this pace drives you crazy, and he actually enjoys it a lot. He’s now kissing the skin just above your nub, and you almost want to yell at him to hurry up, because you can’t wait anymore.

But no. Not yet. Shanks breathes over your dripping core, but he doesn’t stop there. He prefers your inner-thigh, torturing your tender flesh with his soft lips. You grasp his hair, and he laughs a little, feeling your impatience in this gesture. With his hand, he parts your pussy lips, then slowly puts his mouth on it, to roll his tongue. It still feels so intense for you. The way he just lazily licks you, his wet muscle like a soft spare which keeps touching the most sensitive part of your core. He eats you slowly at first, enjoying your heavy breathing and your uncontrolled quivers. But then his tongue changes its pace. He comes on your nub, and now you know he wants to make you come. This is not a game anymore. Your skin reacts to his ministrations as you chase your own pleasure, grasping his red hair so much you could actually hurt him. You feel yourself at ease, your legs trembling, as this hot feeling start to grow in your belly. You moan more loudly, and Shanks increases his pace. You can’t hold it anymore and you come, intensely, twisting your body on the mattress as your fingers doesn’t leave his hair.

“Shanks… I’m…,”

This is too much. You still feel his tongue on your overly sensitive clit. His fingers are now entering you and you think for a moment that your heart is going to explode. He laughs when he feels your legs moving, but he doesn’t stop. He thrusts his fingers inside of you, and you just keep twisting your back, moaning desperately.

“What are you…This is…”

“You can’t take it…”

His voice is sexy, charming. You thought he was a crippled? But his five best fingers and his expert tongue just offer you your second orgasm in a row. Shanks smiles as he kisses your inner-thigh. He has enough stamina to play with you all night long. After all, he missed you so much.


	7. #7 Shanks : A Year Apart (2) (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask was : continuation and end of Shanks and his long distance girlfriend steamy reunion

our body seems to be on fire, the back of your head pressed against the pillows of his bed. You grasp his scarlet hair, your nails almost scratching his skull while you can’t help but moan his name, intensely. You feel at the edge of another orgasm, Shanks five best fingers pressing the right area with a dedicated pace. You feel his tongue lazily rolling around your nub, thousands of electric salvo striking your entire belly as you can’t control your legs anymore, erratic spasms shaking them wildly. You don’t try to muffle your moans anymore; his tongue extracts the last remains of your mind, as you slowly let yourself go, once again. When you come loudly, your back arching because of the sensation between your legs, chasing your own pleasure in the last movements of his wet muscle, you hear a soft laugh coming from between your thighs. Shanks presses his lips in your inner thigh, before he gently pulls on your delicate skin.

“I miss your sounds…,” he whispers charmly, crawling back on the top of you.

He brushes your lips, your own taste still present on his flesh, until you lift up your head, kissing him deeply. He breathes painfully, opening his mouth to offer you his tongue, circling yours in a passionate kiss. His fingers skim your belly, trying once again to go down, but you can’t take it for the moment, and you quickly catch his wrist. He smirks against your lips and moves back his head, looking at your blushed cheeks and this fire in your eyes.

“Oh, not ready yet?” Shanks murmurs against your jaw, his mouth dropping tender kisses all the way down to your neck.

“It feels like I can’t even please you anymore.” You answer with a husky voice, dragging his hand up for him to cup your exposed breast.

Shanks softly laughs again, his face coming up to look at you with some mischief in the back of his eyes.

“Are you really mad at me because I’m pleasuring you?” He asks with a charming voice, his fingers gently massaging your round breast.

“Yeah, that’s quite unbalanced.”

“We always have an unbalanced relationship, silly.”

Shanks tries to make you shut up with another kiss, but you vividly bites his bottom lip before he could manipulate you, once again. He gasps and pulls his head backwards, a gorgeous grin enlightening his features. He has aged. Yet, he did it pretty beautifully.

“Oh, I didn’t teach you to bite?” Shanks says, wiping his bottom lip to check if there’s so blood.

You raise an eyebrow, more confident now that you have his entire attention.

“It’s been a year, love. You don’t know what I’ve learnt.” You tease while you suddenly press your palm against his shoulder.

Before Shanks can do anything, you switch your position, forcing him to rest against the mattress while you ride him without any shame, your damp core directly touching the bulge of his pants. Shanks smiles, his eyes staring at you with so much tenderness in them that you almost forget that you want to teach him a lesson. He puts his one arm behind his head, patiently waiting for you to start your sweet torture. He knows you enough to know that you have something in mind. He raises a curious eyebrow when you start to move your hip, rubbing your core against his hard arousal. He rolls his eyes for a second, but you clearly sees that he actually bites his bottom lip, aroused by your delicious curves and the way you tease him. He desires you, and you can tell that he wants to have so much more right now. He’s an experienced man, and you want to please him in the most perfect way possible, because you missed him, and you want to make him remember that he can only love one girl in this entire world.

“Mh, what are you up to?” Shanks growls when you move your body to head south, finally resting between his legs.

“I’m making you shut your stupid talkative mouth.” You answer, unbelting his pants with a quick gesture.

Once again, you have the sweet power to extract a delicious and genuine laugh from his lips. Yet, Shanks doesn’t protest; he gently brushes your dark hair, lifting his ass up to help you getting rid of his unnecessary pants, then his underwear. His length vividly bumps against his belly, already hard and swollen, almost twitching when you gently skim it with your fingers. He has clearly missed your delicate touch, his breathing more heavy and impatient. You don’t want to waste anymore time, your mouth coming closer while you can feel his stare on you. He pushes a strand of your hair behind your ear, almost tenderly, as you softly lick the head of his arousal, causing a gentle and timid gasp in the back of his throat.

“Don’t bite…,” Shanks teases as you gaze at him, this eternal floating smile still present on his features.

“Shut up.” You order, almost with a threatening tone.

Gently, and slowly, you take the head of his cock in your mouth, lazily rolling your tongue around. He already has a salty taste, drop of pre-cum going down your throat, while you focus on this particular area of his cock, just to make him pant a little bit longer. Shanks sighs loudly, his only hand brushing your hair to encourage you, until you finally move your head down, taking more inch of his hard length in. You feel his cock twitches under your touch, one of your hand circling his base, pumping on it gently, the other one massaging his sacks. He hums deeply, content, his eyes shut while you finally bob your head with slow movements, at first. You start to roll your tongue around his arousal, extracting from his open mouth a few moans from time to time, especially when you take him almost entirely, the head of his cock tickling the back of your throat.

“You have improved…,” Shanks comments in a painful whisper, his fingers still brushing your skull.

It doesn’t suit you. You don’t want to be lectured by a goddamn teacher now; you want him to moan wildly while he can’t focus on anything else but your tongue around his cock. Without a word, you start to increase your pace, bobbing your head more intensely, your fingers pressing his sacks enough to bring his pleasure to a higher level. This time, you feel that he moves his body differently. His head sometimes comes up, unable to remain pressed against the mattress, gazing at you, to suddenly falls back, his breathing inconstant. His hand in your hair hold it more strongly, almost pulling on it, not because he wants you to stop, but mostly because he can’t control his pleasure anymore. He growls deeply, his hips moving by their own will while you start to deepthroat him more often.

“Stop, stop now!” Shanks painfully cries, pulling on your hair, forcing you to stop your gestures. “Come here…”

Shanks drags you against his chest, his mouth seeking for yours. He ignores the taste of his own cock in your mouth, his tongue already wraps against yours. He makes you switch your position, putting his excited body on the top of you while your back is once again against the mattress, your legs already holding his waist. Unable to release your lips, he slowly pushes his hips forwards, entering you so easily in your well-prepared core. You furiously moan against his lips, your fingers scratching his back, encouraging him his to move his hips. As an answer, Shanks strongly thrusts inside of you, his mouth suddenly going free to release a powerful and primal groan.

“You feel so good…,” Shanks hums.

“Stop talking, fuck me now…” You can’t help but moan.

Shanks immediately obeys, his hips thrusting intensely as his mouth is once again stealing another wet and messy kiss. He settles a steady and erratic pace, certainly because he feels too excited at the moment and he can’t properly hold it anymore. You have worked him so well that he keeps whimpering against your mouth. You shut your eyes, feeling your body even more tensed since your nub is still pretty excited by your numerous orgasms before. You escort his movements, unable to hide your pleasure anymore, both of you pretty loud. Your skin are sweaty, gluing your bodies together, while Shanks takes you deeply and wildly. As your core slowly feels tight once again, annunciating another climax, Shanks growls intensely, managing to contain himself for you to ride out your orgasm. He eventually finishes, his breathing scorching your lips. He falls against your chest, his only hand cupping your jaw while he tries to catch his breath back.

“I missed you so much.” He mumbles, fondling your shoulder delicately. “I can’t let you go for another year, Name.”


	8. #8 Portgas D Ace : My Fierce Marine (1) (FLUFF)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask was : Ace starts to fall for a marine girl, apprentice under Akainu. The two of them often meet during battles, and soon enough, they start to get closer...

“Sails!”

Ace, who is seated on a wooden bench in the kitchen of the boat, clearly hears the alarm of his nakama. It’s been a long time since he hasn’t been on the Moby Dick, but since White Beard is currently away for a Yonko meeting, he has been summoned to keep an eye on the massive boat. He wasn’t truly enthusiast at first, already afraid to get slightly bored aboard, as the Moby Dick is rarely attacked by anyone. Yet, today seems a very different day, because someone is sailing near the impressive ship, and clearly, it requires a lots of courage - or stupidity - to do it, especially with threatening manoeuvres. Ace leaves his food and jumps on his feet, joining his crew on the deck. He grabs the nearest spyglass - directly from Marco’s hands - and looks at the horizon, panting. He gathers his eyes, trying to recognize the symbol on the sails of the other ship.

“Marines ?” He asks loudly to his look-out.

“Aï!” The man shouts positively. “War ship!”

Marco crosses his arms around his chest, giving a strange look to Ace, who’s still luring at their new enemy with his spyglass.

“I only know one Admiral who can be reckless enough to attack us here,” he says calmly. “And this is clearly not the most… friendly one.”

Ace is still looking in the spyglass, but he seems to understand what Marco is talking about ; he starts to smile brightly. The doctor raises an eyebrow, before he sighs and shakes his head.

“You’ll never learn…,”

“She’s here!” Ace snaps, slamming the scope on the wooden barrier of the deck, an animal smirk plastered on his lips.

Marco gives a concerned look to Thatch, but the latter shrugs and waves his hand. They all know that Ace has developed this obsession with this particular marine apprentice for several months now. However, the more time flies, and the more he really seems appeals by this woman, and perhaps even in love. And for Marco, the reciprocity isn’t truly obvious. Indeed, even if she has clearly something against Ace, most of the time, she’s here to jail him and not frankly to appreciate his courting dance as he might think.

“Ace,” Marco says patiently as he puts his palm on Ace’s shoulder. “Remember that we face Akainu. Name is her apprentice, but he remains the real threat. And he’s attacking pops right now. We can’t let him come back with a sank ship.”

For a moment, Ace only nods, visibly aware that defending the ship is the real matter of this battle. He gives Marco is word, as he runs on the deck to help the other one to prepare the battle. Thatch comes nearer and silently circles Marco’s arm, giving him that little playful smirk, as usual whenever they’re about to fight against this admiral.

“Bets are still open, I hope?”

For an answer, Marco mysteriously grins, before he starts to shout his orders to the crew members of the White Beard.

***

She’s nowhere to be found, and neither Akainu. As the White Beard crew has landed on the war ship after a long battle on the sea, all the pirates are now fighting the marines directly on their deck. There’s a lot of chaos there ; the entire place is smoked, large grey clouds with a heavy smell of gunpowder spreading itself in the air, making the men’s vision significantly difficult. Ace keeps looking for her, fighting and violently repulsing dozen of marines on his way. He starts to believe that he has never seen her, and that it was just a trick of his mind. He’s so sure, however, that she was there, with her long marine cap floating with the sea spray. But as time flies, he can’t find her among the justice troop. He feels a bit impatient, truly unsatisfied by the situation, as he suddenly sees something odd in the middle of the smoky clouds. He barely avoids a massive object above his head, his hair brushed by something cold and monstrous. He jumps backwards, fists in fire, looking right in front of him, ready to defend himself.

“Fire fist!” A voice yells, coming from a shadow just a few step away.

Ace’s heart hurtfully twitches inside his chest, a Machiavellian smirk growing on his lips. He doesn’t need to see her to recognize her voice.

“So you are here, Name…,” Ace almost purrs, swiping a drop of sweat from his forehead. “What kind of toy are you using with those beautiful hands?”

She steps forwards, now totally out ot the smoke. She seems determined, and slightly angry as well. For a second, Ace can’t help but widen his eyes, noticing for the very first time what kind of weapon she has chosen to face him. Well, coming from Akainu’s first apprentice, he shouldn’t be surprised to see her manipulating a gigantic mallet infused with Haki, but still, it’s quite a view. He smirks proudly, adopting a defensive position, his fists right in front of his face, his knee slightly bend.

“I hope you know how to use this,” he says, looking at her gorgeous exasperated features.

“Come and find it by yourself, Fire Fist.”

As soon as she has spoken, she lifts her mallet and immediately tries to flatten him. Her strike was powerful, but clearly not enough to threaten Ace. He easily steps aside, using his fire power to elude her attempt. He laughs brightly, rotating in the air for a few seconds, before he lands on the deck, shaking his head.

“You’re too slow!” He teases, noticing she grips her handle angrily.

“And you always speak too much!”

She jumps forwards, her pace increased compared to her first blow, as she swings her weapon once again, now truly trying to push Ace out of the deck, directly into the depth of the sea, over and over again. He repels her numerous times with strong kicks in her handle, extracting furious gasps from her throat. One more time, she goes for his chest, yet, Ace pushes her away a little bit more violently than before, until she starts to lose her balance. For a moment, he feels profoundly guilty, immediately grabbing her arm to prevent her to fall on the deck. Irritated by his gesture, she abandons her mallet on the ground, clenching one of her fist to punch his face. However, once again, Ace easily stops her, circling her tiny fist with his palm. She instantly slams her other fist, yet, it still isn’t enough to reach Ace. She tries to push, desperately attempting to escape from his grip, yet Ace doesn’t let her go, smiling brightly as they are now grappling for strength.

“You’re not as cute as you think you are!” She suddenly hisses, slowly but surely losing this unbalanced battle against the Fire Fist pirate.

Ace raises an eyebrow, amused by the situation, folding his elbows, his digits still holding her tightly, as she has no choice but to take a step forwards, now seriously too close from his bare chest.

“Is this your way to tell me that you think I’m cute, Name?” Ace whispers, digging his eyes in hers.

He almost shivers when he notices the ravenous fire on her cheeks, betraying the fact that she might find him attractive. But before he could properly enjoy it, he lifts his nose and notices something utterly hot rushing at them. Ace immediately releases his pressure on one of her hand, while he strongly grabs her waist as he jumps aside, rolling on the deck with her. She screams, surprised, unable to properly prepare herself or retaliate, Ace arm’s circling her waist as the other one pushes on her nape to put her face against the crock of his neck. They’ve just avoid one of Akainu’s magma missile, and clearly, it seems that the admiral has preferred to sacrifice one of her apprentice in order to harm Ace. He holds her firmly against his chest, his back against the deck, as she lies on the top of him, shaking inside his arms. For a moment, he can’t focus on anything else than her appealing perfume and her silken hair, gently tickling his nose. She slowly lifts her head, numb for a few seconds. Her almond-shape eyes travel on his face, looking at his numerous freckles and his raven hair falling on his forehead. However, it doesn’t take her a long time to understand who’s holding her right now. She gasps and raises her fist, embarrassed.

“Let go!” She demands, pushing on Ace’s shoulders to stand back up.

He opens his arms to make her understand that he’s not retaining her, mesmerized by her nervous features. For a moment, she remains silent, her breathing more heavier than usual while she tries to figure out what she needs to do with him.

“This is enough, Akainu!” A powerful voice shouts in the middle of the deck.

Ace turns his face, immediately recognizing White Beard’s charismatic voice. He knows she wouldn’t attack him anymore, so he stands back up as well. He squints his eyes, still bothered by the smoke of the previous cannon shots. After a few seconds, he perfectly sees the gigantic outlines of his captain. Everyone stops to fight, most of the marines frightened by the Yonko’s appearance.

“My sons, this is enough. We don’t want a war here!” White Beard continues, slamming his halberd on the floor. “Akainu! Take your ship out of my sea and sail away. You have already lost enough of your men.”

Ace knows that the battle has reached its end. He’s ready to go back on the Moby Dick, yet, for a moment, he simply can’t walk. He turns his head to have one last look on her. She supports his stare, unable to speak or to move as well. So Ace smirks, replacing his hat on his raven hair.

“Until we meet again, Name.” He greets as he starts to walk away from their battlefield.

She pinches her lips, a sudden bitterness blooming inside her chest.

“I’ll got you, Ace!” She yells at him, parted between her anger towards the pirates and this strange feeling growing inside of her.

Ace doesn’t stop walking, his jaw hurting as he feels his smile getting bigger and bigger on his lips. After so many battles, this is the first time she calls him by his name.


	9. #9 Portgas D. Ace : My Fierce Marine (2) (ANGST)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask was : Continuation of Ace and his marine crush story. She learns about Akainu's plan to capture Ace, and wants to arrest him first...

“Then, you’ll catch him and will deliver him to the Marine.”

“Zehahahaha, of course I will! But eh, Akainu, you better keep your word. You promised me the Shichibukai rank, and I’ll have it.”

Gatcha.

Akainu sighs loudly, a bestial smile growing on his lips. He pushes his cap down on his forehead, a winning gesture he always uses when things go exactly has he planed to. Name also is here, her almond-shape eyes gazing at her master’s satisfied face, her heart slightly pounding harder inside her chest. She pinches her lips together, unable to say a word for a moment, still analyzing the whole situation. Akainu has just sealed a very dangerous deal with one of the most atypical pirate she has ever heard about : Marshall D. Teach, aka Black Beard. He offered him the head of Fire Fist Portgas D. Ace, served up on a tray, in exchange of a Shichibukai rank. Somehow, she knows that she shouldn’t feel that way ; stressful and uncomfortable. She has always wanted to catch Ace, but she has never really believed that his fate would be settled with her having no say in this situation. It bothers her deeply, suddenly aware that after all those fights together, Ace is now truly in danger. She feels parted between the need to follow her duty, and this painful inner plea which begs her to find him before he would jump into this trap. She clenches her fist, almost snipping the palm of her hands with her nails, her mind boiling as she asks herself so many difficult questions.

“All of you, get out!” Akainu barks to his apprentices, catching back the Den Den Mushi on the table. “I need to prepare this Fire Fist execution.”

She frowns and bites her tongue, turning around to leave the room. She wants to yell, cry, but also beg. The thought of seeing him dead is already almost unbearable and she doesn’t understand why she feels this way. She needs to hate him, after all. It’s her duty.

***

Ace of course, has no idea of what is happening in the shadow. He’s focus on his lonely track, following Blackbeard’s footsteps all around Grand Line. He feels that he’s getting every day a little bit closer, preparing himself to avenge his friend’s death. Ace has one last stop before fighting his enemy, at Banaro Island. He remains undercover, staying hidden in the shadow of a forest near a small village. Lied on his back, one arm resting behind his head, he looks at the nocturnal sky, focus. His mind can’t forget about Blackbeard laugh, that day when he has killed one of his best friend. Ace knows that he takes a risk, but it’s his responsibility; he’s a man of honor.

He furrowed his eyebrows when he hears discreet footsteps coming closer, the person trying its best to muffle their presence. He slowly turns his head, waiting patiently that his opponent will finally gets the courage to attack him ; he feels that there’s some tension in the air. It’s not entirely hostile though, and it intrigues Ace. Whoever it is, they are parted between two feelings, and it fulfills the air around them. However, since they eventually step out of the shadows, jumping forwards with a gigantic mallet he knows too well, Ace immediately answers. His fire fists lights their environment with a radiant shade of red and orange colors, revealing an unexpected surprise, his hands grasping the handle of this particular weapon.

“What the hell are you doing here alone, Name?” Ace greets, a prideful smirk growing on his lips.

He didn’t expect to see her again. It has been months since their last encounter, and they have stopped fighting only because White Beard as said so. It’s a reckless move from this girl, since she knows that she’s not strong enough to defeat him, at least, not yet. However, she manages to repulse him, strongly pushing on her weapon to make him take a step backwards, her eyes nothing but desperately angry.

“I came here to stop you, Fire Fist!” She growls aggressively, yet, Ace feels how wrong it sounds in her mouth.

“Oï, stop me from what?” He asks, tilting his head while he clearly doesn’t understand her point.

She sighs loudly, throwing her mallett on the ground while she makes a step forwards, fiercely looking at him with a determined face, her eyes focused on his playful stare. She seems quite different, Ace can’t help but notice. There’s something desperate in the way she looks at him, and she seems at the edge to reveal a secret. Yet, this mystery seems heavy, almost unbearable. She remains quiet, unable to speak, and it shatters Ace’s feelings. She has never been so weak before; she’s always full of life and self-confidence, hunting him like a ferocious lion. Now, she doesn’t even move, gazing at him as if he’s about to disappear at any moment.

“Oh, I see,” Ace eventually tries, crossing his arms around his bare chest. “You’re here just because you want a little good night kiss and you don’t know how to ask for it, right?”

He teases her because he hopes she would finally respond, bringing back her bitter comments in her appealing little mouth. Her stare becomes slightly darker, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly, while she eventually decides to play his game.

“You’re a damn lost cause, Fire Fist!”

“I’m almost hurt that you don’t go by my real name anymore, Miss Marine.”

She flinches, her cheeks turning slightly red, remembering that one time when she actually shouted his name instead of his usual nickname. She waves her hand, pouting.

“I don’t bound with pirates anyway!”

Ace laughs, freshening up this wonderful shade of red on her face.

“You’re really a terrible liar, Name! Even my little brother could do better, and sincerely, he’s dumb as hell!”

Ace finally achieves what he was looking for. She gasps, enraged, taking her mallett back inside her tiny hand, lifting it in the air to pelt him. After all, he understands that she’s actually tere to fight him, and she could be a good warm-up for his actual dual, tomorrow. He smiles brightly and, once again, easily eludes her hit, flying in the air with his columns of wildfire. She jumps, and things gets slightly more difficult. She has trained, Ace could feel it in the way she’s holding her gigantic hammer, throwing it incredibly fastly in the air. He has not so much difficulties to avoid her strikes, but he has to admit, she’s good at it. Yet, he feels that while he’s still playing, her attempts are way more powerful, and also despondent. She moves differently, trying her best to put him down, yet, it seems that she doesn’t want to arrest him. It something deeper. Way deeper. Ace furrowed his eyebrows and manages to catch her wrist, preventing her to manipulate her mallet anymore. She screams, yet it sounds more like a hopeless plea, and for a moment, he doesn’t know what to do.

But she’s not done yet. She steps on his foot, forcing him to take a step backwards, while she attacks him, over and over again. He sees that her arms start to become weaker, her weapon crushing the dust of the ground more often than before. She barely keeps her balance, and this show is unbearable for Ace. He kicks in her handle when she lifts her hammer once again, throwing it away as she has no choice but to stop her mad fight. She’s out of breath, covered with sweat, her long hair plastered against her forehead. Ace lifts his hands, the fire licking his arm disappearing in the dark. He catches his breath back, watching her closely, still shocked about her insane behaviors. He needs to understand why she acts this way ; he knows there’s something wrong.

“Oï Name… Calm down,” Ace whispers, making a step forwards, carefully coming closer. “Are you okay?”

“I…I need to arrest you…Fire Fist…”

Her voice is shaking, such as her shoulders. She doesn’t look at him anymore, her eyes focus on the ground. Ace feels his heart wrenching in his chest, and he keeps coming closer, driven by this inner feeling that he has to look after her.

“You don’t,” Ace reassures, his hands gently coming up to hold her shoulders, somehow hoping that she would stop this nonsense. “Go away…,”

“No, I can’t!” She shouts loudly, looking back at him, tears falling from her sorry eyes, desperate.

Ace can’t bear this vision. He doesn’t want her to cry this way, not because of him. He doesn’t know what did he do, yet, he’s willing to make everything’s right. He shakes his head, taking another step forwards.

“You can. Turn around and go away, tell Akainu that I was already gone,” Ace says, offering her a gentle smile. “He doesn’t need to know that -”

“It’s a trap!” She suddenly yells, catching Ace’s hands to crush them between her fingers. “Don’t go, tomorrow! It’s a trap! Blackbeard will catch you, and then…Then you’ll be arrested by the Marines and executed! It’s all planned! Ace please, please!” She pulls on his fingers, forcing him to come closer with an unexpected strength. “I beg you, please don’t go!”

She’s not lying, Ace knows it. She has never been more sincere than tonight. He pinches his lips together, saddened by her prayer. However, Ace can’t walk away. He can’t let Blackbeard remaining free, knowing that he has killed someone he deeply cared about, not after those many months on the sea to track him. He sighs, then smiles, knowing that his answer wouldn’t please her.

“I need to do it…,” Ace starts, intertwining his fingers with hers.

She widens her eyes and firmly shakes her head, still crying.

“You know that you can’t! It’s too dangerous…You’re going to die, Ace!”

Ace remains quiet for a moment, looking at her beautiful face, despite her damp cheeks and her red eyes. He knows that she can’t accept his decision, but he promised himself a long time ago that Blackbeard will go down by his hand. Softly, Ace releases one of his hand from her grip, grasping the top of his hat, which is hanging behind his nape. She closes her eyes for a moment, trying her best to calm herself down, unable to stop her tears nor her hiccups. She doesn’t even see him putting his hat on the top of her hair, nor his lips slowly going down. Before she manages to understand the situation, she feels his mouth pressed on hers, stealing that promised kiss he has claimed for so long. Silently, yet surely, she accepts his presence, responding to his kiss, unable to stop herself anymore. Ace grabs her waist, his fingers digging a bit in her skin, pulling on it to bring her closer, perhaps a bit too passionately. She puts herself on her tiptoes, now fully aware that she abandons herself to this Fire Fist, feeling his hand on her body, his lips strongly sealed against hers. After a moment, Ace slowly parted his mouth, until he opens his eyes, smiling gently.

“Would you keep that for me?” He asks, pressing down his well-known headgear on her hair. “You’ll have to give it back, once I’ll be done with Marshall.”

“Ace…,”

“You promise?” He questions her again, digging his eyes inside her sad irises.

She bites her bottom lip, muffling her deepest fears while she looks at his determined and radiant face. She eventually nods, her hand instinctively grasping the edge of his hat.

“I promise.” She finally mumbles, unable to say anything else.


	10. #10 Roronoa Zoro : Jealousy (FLUFF)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask was : Zoro has a crush on a girl, but unfortunately, a certain Komurasaki decided to sleep against his chest during a cold night in Wano. And of course, fem!reader discovers it.

It’s an usual cold evening, in the desperate lands of Wano. It’s dark outside, no stars in the sky, only a freezing wind blowing furiously. Zoro is drinking inside, his sake’s bottle firmly maintained in his large hand, more focus on the transparent liquid than the conversations around him. He doesn’t even hear her coming, silently sitting beside him. He raises an eyebrow when he feels a tiny hand grasping his bottle, without any strength though, more like a silent request. He turns his hand and feels his heart pumping slightly faster against his chest. She looks particularly beautiful tonight, wearing her traditional Wano’s outfit, her hair tied behind her nape.

“May I, Zoro-kun?” She asks with a soft smile, a beautiful shade of red invading her features.

For a moment, he only gulps, mesmerized by a few strange details such as the length of her eyelashes.

“Yeah, suits yourself, Name.” He eventually snaps, leaving the bottle as he turns his head to avoid her stare.

She’s not usually around him, preferring to share conversations with the Straw Hat girls, or Usopp, when he’s in the mood to tell his numerous epic stories. Zoro has always thought that she might be afraid of him, but since they sail together for a long time now, he must admit that it bothers him. He has developed an odd feeling for her ; every time she looks at him, or walks in the room, he feels an awful wrench in the depth of his stomach, to the point that he has asked Chopper’s help once or twice.

“You’re fine, Zoro!” Chopper said with a pat behind his shoulder. “But Zoro…Have you ever considered that you might…Like Name?”

Zoro stare at that moment has been so aggressive and enraged that Chopper has avoided him for almost two weeks.

Like Name. Tss. Zoro can’t help but think about it more often that he would admit. This is certainly the most absurd theory he has ever heard, yet, he can’t get her out of his head. He’s brought back to the reality when he hears a soft laugh beside him, her thigh touching his own for a second.

“Oï, you’re drunk already?” Zoro hisses, flinching a bit as she almost loses her balance once again.

“Not that much!” She laughs, looking at him with gleaming eyes. “Or perhaps a bit…,”

Zoro feels his cheeks burning when she starts to put her back against his chest, taking another swallow from the bottle. She lifts her chin up and gazes at him, her eyes reflecting something different tonight. For once, she’s not this shy girl anymore, and Zoro has a hard time to breath properly. This sudden overcrowding makes him feel dizzy and embarrassed. He wants to repulse her, yet he can’t find the courage to move her body, somehow slightly amused by the situation.

“Hey Zoro-kun,” she says, her head falling against his pec as she clumsily slams the bottle against his torso. “Do you know what it means, when two people share a bottle of sake?”

Zoro raises an eyebrow, taking the bottle out of her hand to have a drink.

“I’m certainly not becoming your brother, father, or whatsoever!” He snaps, irate.

She laughs and shakes her head, her hands fondling the material of her beautiful night dress.

“It has another meaning, stupid! Yet it’s quite similar when we think about it,” she continues, not even looking at him. “It means that this person becomes special for you.”

“What are you babbling about, Name?” Zoro angrily answers, embarrassed as hell, putting down the sake bottle as if it has just insulted him. “You’ve just invented this, seriously!”

He moves, unable to bear this burning sensation inside his chest anymore, and she has no choice but to straighten up herself, turning her hips a little to face him. She’s clearly merry, her grin plastered on her lips growing bigger on her marvelous features, her complexion enlightened by the booze.

“Don’t mock my beliefs, Zoro, it’s mean!” She says as she tries to reach the bottle, yet, Zoro has the smart reflex to lift his arm and puts it away from her grip. “Hey, give me that!”

“No! You had enough! And seriously, I would have shared thousand of special links with too many people in this world if this story was true, idiot!”

She growls, crossing her arms around her chest, abandoning the idea to reach the bottle anymore.

“Oh, well, so how would you seal the deal? How would you make people understand that you find someone special, then?”

Zoro is caught off guard, understanding that he has never truly thought about it before. He pinches his lips together, finding her especially sweet with this pout of annoyance on her face.

“If someone is special to me, I’d allow them to sleep in my bed.” Zoro eventually answers, lowered his voice as if he has just said a terrible secret.

She blinks, snorts, then bursts into a genuine laugh, and Zoro closes his eyes for a second, already cursing himself in his mind.

“Stop laughing!” He can’t help but yell, catching back her attention.

“So…Sorry! It’s just…I don’t know why it’s such a big deal?”

Zoro grabs her chin, making her laugh disappearing instantly. She gulps, her cheeks burning as they are somehow really close at the moment.

“It matters for me. Sharing my bed with someone only shows how much I trust this person enough to have them close, even in my weakest condition. It never happened before, Name. It’s a big deal.”

She nods, her eyes staring at his hazel irises, as if Zoro has just told her something deeper than it was supposed to be.

***

The turn of events couldn’t have been worse. Right after this particular talk with her, Zoro woke up in the morning with Komurasaki sleeping in his bed, her head on his chest. Of course, it has taken less than five minutes for his crewmates to spread the word about what happened during the night, and Zoro already knows who he has unfortunately hurt the most. He has tried to have a word with her, yet, she has been missing the entire day, wandering somewhere in Wano. Zoro has been worried at first, but he has chosen to maintain his everlasting “not concerned” face, somehow, acting as if nothing was wrong. However, as the evening starts to begin, its freezing winds coming back in the country, Zoro can’t help but hope that she would be back soon. While he’s drinking on his sake, Nami softly tells him that she has just spotted her on the terrass, outside. Without any hesitation, Zoro stands back up, abandoning his companions for a moment, heading to the place where she’s supposed to be.

He trembles and crosses his arms around his chest, not surprised by Wano’s weather, but terribly upset to leave such a warm place to an icy environment. Yet, Nami was right ; she’s there, her hands holding the barrier of the terrass, her hair wildly moving because of the wind.

“Oï Name,” Zoro greets loudly, coming beside her. “What are you doing here? It’s freaking cold!”

She sadly smiles, not even looking at him, then shrugs.

“I’m alright.”

Zoro rolls his eyes and catches her arm firmly, causing her to shiver.

“Come inside, now. Don’t be stupid, would you?”

“Thanks for insulting me,” she immediately answers, suddenly gazing at him with dark eyes. “Again.”

Zoro gulps, understanding that she’s more than hurt and it wouldn’t be so easy to get away from this situation, despite the disastrous weather outside. He furrowed his eyebrows and sighs :

“Again?” He asks, his voice less aggressive than usual.

She crosses her arms around her chest, trembling because of the cold, her eyes nothing but two balls of anger. Zoro wishes for a second he could drag her against his chest, not wanting her to freeze to death in the middle of this hideous terrass.

“You didn’t do it directly!” She eventually snaps, looking away as her cheeks are slightly pink, and not because of the chilly weather.

“Can you make it short and go straight to the fucking point?!” Zoro yells impatiently, his back covered with goosebumps, fighting hard his need not to run back inside.

“Yes, so that you can run to your princess and have a good night with her in your bed!”

Zoro opens his mouth, then closes it, unable to find the right answer at the moment. She’s pouting, terribly jealous about the whole situation. Moreover, she clearly believes that he has some views on Komurasaki, and after that conversation with her last night, well, it’s not that complicated to understand why she’s so pissed.

“Name…,” Zoro tries, having a hard time to find the good words to reassure her. “This is not…This is different -”

“Oh please, don’t bother! I clearly don’t want to hear you saying that you fell in love, or stupid things like this.” She cuts, pinching her lips together, looking away.

Zoro gasps, angry about her childish behaviors, and decides that it’s more than enough. He makes a step forwards, rolls one arm around her waist and easily lift her to make her topple over his shoulder. She yells at him to put him down, but Zoro is too cold and seriously mad to listen to her orders.

“Where the fuck are you heading?” She manages to scream, covering the plaintive wind with her tiny voice.

“Somewhere inside.”

“It’s not this way, you morron!”

After several chaotic minutes, Zoro manages to find his way back inside, heading to his room. He drops her on his bed, ignoring her everlasting complaints, while he starts to undress himself, leaving his kimono on the ground. She eventually stops talking, her cheeks furiously blushed, unable to look at him or to speak anymore. Without a word, Zoro crawls in his bed, tackles her down on the mattress as well, his muscled arm gripping her waist so he can pulls her against his torso, spooning her for the very first time. He’s not truly confident about this, but he believes this is the only way to make her understand.

“Zo…Zoro,” she calls, her body all tensed against his chest. “What are you doing?”

“Sleeping with you, idiot.” Zoro answers, eyes closed, relieved to be hidden behind her back so she can’t notice his blushing cheeks. “I didn’t invite her in my bed, last night. She sneaked into it without my consent.”

“Oh…,” She whispers, slightly arching her back to have a better position.

He feels a heat wave travelling through his entire body as she moves, her inviting rump pressed against his belly.

“So it means…,” She begins, her voice slightly shaking as she tries to put words on their behaviors.

For an answer, Zoro loudly sighs and pulls her even closer, his mouth finally finding the courage to press a timid kiss on her cheek. She snorts and hides her head in the pillow, and Zoro can’t help but smile brightly, feeling at ease.


	11. #11 Sir Crocodile : Wrong Figures (1) (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask was : Sir Crocodile and his fem!secretary, despite their shared hate, start to have a nasty relationship together

He hears her walking in the corridor next to his bedroom-office. He always recognizes her. Always that determined pace and her heels taping the floor like she could break it. She seems in a hurry, as usual. That damn girl. There’s something annoying about her, but he doesn’t know what it is. Crocodile sighs and looks back at his newspapers. He doesn’t have time for her, so he strongly hopes she wouldn’t dare interrupt his reading. If she does, though, he would remind her what he thinks about her impudence.

She slams the doors open and walks in the office-bedroom like she owns the world. She wears her everlasting high waist leather skirt and her green blouse with golden buttons to close it. Her hair are tied with a ponytail, and she furiously pushes her round glasses onto her nose. She throws a few documents on Crocodile’s desk and he has no choice but to look at her.

“What do you want? I’m busy,” he says in an emotionless voice.

“So do I, _Sir_ Crocodile, but it seems your figures are wrong once again and I can’t work like this.”

He doesn’t answer right away and just stares at her for a moment. Then, he sighs and looks back at his newspaper, his eyes already looking for the article he was previously reading.

“Not my problem, /name/. I didn’t hire you to hear you whine,”

“Not your problem, big boy?” She rips his daily from his hands and throws it away. “This is your business! It’s _your_ problem!”

She points at his chest, a hand on her hip. He just can’t believe it. Now he’s really pissed off. He slowly stands on his feet and skirts his desk to come right in front of her. She needs to lift her head to look at him directly, but she doesn’t blink though. She even clenches her fist, like she could do something with this tiny thing.

“My problem?” Crocodile repeats, his eyes staring at her like he could actually kill her with them. “You really think you can talk to me like that?”

She nods, crossing her arms around her chest.

“Oh, I can. And I will. You lead your business like a goddamn child. I thought you would be a little bit smarter than the others. Guess I was wrong?”

He walks slowly and she has no choice but to step backwards. She seems a bit nervous, however, she doesn’t apologize for her words. Crocodile keeps walking towards her.

“No one can speak to me like this, /name/, no one.”

She smirks for a second, preparing herself for a comeback, but she freezes instead, feeling the cool wall against her spine. Crocodile raises an eyebrow and smile with all his teeth. She’s trapped like an animal in front of a bigger hunter. Her breathing is erratic and her expression is nothing but anger and bitterness. For a second, he thinks that he has never properly looks at her before. She’s kinda cute when she’s enraged. Her eyebrows are furrowed, her cheeks slightly pink as her nose is pointing at him. Her fleshy lips are slightly parted and for a moment, Crocodile feels the urge to bite them until she bleeds out and screams for him. And his look keeps coming down, attracted by something else, observing her graceful neck, to finally enjoy the vision of her round and inviting breasts. She’s no longer cute for him. She’s really appealing. But before he could appreciate the view, she gasps and raises her hand, trying to slap his cheek. He immediately grabs it and looks back at her furious face.

“What do you think you are doing, /name/?”

The atmosphere is entirely different. She’s no longer angry : she’s clearly embarrassed. He feels she’s not confident anymore. He has just gotten the upper hand. She’s a toy between his hands and she knows it. And yet, she doesn’t run. She’s pinned against the wall, panting, waiting. She could have run already. Yet, she remains still. Crocodile smirks. Without any warning, he uses his hook to rip-off the buttons of her blouse. She gasps and tries to cover her exposed breasts hidden with a beautiful dark bra, but Crocodile slaps her hand away and immediately grabs them. He presses one of her breast with his hand, teasing her nipple through the fabric, as he comes closer, his mouth near her ear.

“Figures, right? You’re a lying little girl, aren’t you?”

She quivers and closes her eyes as she tries to pronounce his name. He massages her breast mercilessly as he feels his groin getting harder.

“I’m going to show you how I deal with my business, /name/. I’m going to take you, right now. I don’t even need to check. I know you are already wet for me, mh?”

“Fuck off, seriously…” She manages to answer, her cheeks burning.

As she talks, he uses his hook to grab the bottom of her skirt and lift it up to expose her panties. She doesn’t protest, her lips still parted as she can’t answer anymore. He slides his own trousers and his underwears down, grabbing his length and giving himself a few strokes even if he’s hard as hell. He takes off his shoes and his socks and demands her to imitate him. She harshly swallows her spite, but for once, she obeys him. Then, he slides his hand between her thighs and smirks brightly, pushing her panties down. He lifts her easily and immediately pushes his manhood between her legs, ignoring her painful moan. He’s big, he knows it, but he doesn’t care if she’s adjusted to him or not. He thrusts in her, good and hard, her body pressed against the wall. He loves to feel her like this, under his power as she can’t help but moan any time he fills her entirely.

“Crocodile…,” she hums, panting, her legs circling his waist.

“This is good, right? You love it when I’m taking you like this. Say it, baby doll…Say you want more,”

“I’d rather die.” She answers, clenching her nails into his back.

Oh, she’s still playing. She’s not entirely under his control, but he gots time. The entire night if he wants. He turns on his feet, still holding her, his length buried deeply inside of her, as they crash on the bed. With his hand, he opens his legs a little bit more, his pace strong and powerful. He feels her quivering, her breathing crashing onto his face like a delicious fire. She’s a damn mess, but she handles him so well. Anytime she makes eye contact with him, he smirks and takes her harder, the room now fulfilled with lusty sounds of their flesh in collision. She can’t hide it anymore now ; she’s desperately excited. Her fingers are sliding down on her belly, and he knows exactly what she’s looking for. He takes her wrist and put her hand over her head, his mouth brushing her neck until he marks her with his teeth.

“Oh, what are you doing now, /name/?”

“You’re so…”

He smirks, his lips still on her skin, as he softly raises his chin to look at her in the eyes. His pace is awfully slow. He takes his time to bury himself inside of her.

“What do you want?” He whispers as he bites her bottom lip.

This is the only time he allows himself to touch her lips with his owns.

“No…Nothing.” She snaps with anger.

Crocodile thrusts a little bit slower once again. He feels her all body impatient as her eyes are nothing but a ravenous fire. To tease her, he softly slides his hand between their body, until he brushes over her sensitive clit. She moves desperately under his touch, her body chasing its own pleasure, yet he doesn’t offer her what she desperately wants.

“You want me to touch you here, right?”

He thrusts slowly, watching her eyes, waiting for her reaction. She bites her bottom lip and shakes her head.

“I…Crocodile…Please”

He smirks, then presses his fingers against her clit, slowly rubbing it. She tries to hide her moan, digging her teeth in his shoulder, but the lovely sound is clearly audible. He wants her to beg, so he stops everything and pushes her head away, putting it back on the pillow.

“Bad, bad girl… You’re not in position of asking for anything. You take what I give.”

He starts to increase his pace, knowing perfectly how sadistic it is. She furrowed her eyebrows and gasps, her legs shaking under him. She wants to come so hard, yet he won’t allow it. He plays with his pace. Slow, then strong, then quick. She doesn’t know her own name anymore. Crocodile pushes her bra to reveal her tits, and then sucks on her nipple harshly. He loves to feel her hands digging in his hair, pulling on them, her nails scratching his skull.

“Crocodile…Please…”

He smirks and bites her nipple as he strongly thrusts inside of her.

“Please…Please…,” she begs, slowly losing her mind under his ministrations.

“Beg for it,” he commands with a husky voice. “Beg, or I give you nothing.”

She presses her lips together as she knows she couldn’t fight anymore. She feels her clit swollen, ready, pumping, and no one is touching it.

“Please! Make me come! Please, I can’t…I need…I-”

She can’t even finish her sentence, she’s already flipped on her belly. Crocodile uses his hand and his hook to make her lift her ass, just for him. He adjusts himself behind her and violently thrusts back in her core. She grips the sheet and moans loudly. She knows how much he enjoys it right now. This new position, this new angle, it’s so _damn_ good.

“You like it?” He asks as he slaps her butt mercilessly.

“Y..Yes!”

“What, only one little word coming from your mouth?”

He put a finger on her lips, pressing her to suck on it, her neck painfully pushed backwards. She accepts it and opens her mouth, her tongue playing with it. Even if he has stamina, this is getting way too hot for him. As he keeps thrusting hard, he takes his finger out of her mouth and immediately presses it onto her sensitive clit. She gasps, putting her forehead on the pillow, her groans way more louder. He knows she’s close. He doesn’t torture her any longer, he rubs her clit strongly, his pace quick and perfectly mastered. She’s totally a mess between his hands. He massages her sensitive button until he feels her core almost swallowing his entire length, becoming tighter. She comes with the most beautiful sounds he has ever heard, her legs unable to hold her anymore. He doesn’t last long, and with a final powerful thrust, he reaches his own pleasure and comes violently with a groan.

Still panting, she releases herself from his grip and falls on the bed. He plasters his dark hair back on his skull as he stares at her half-undressed body. It was intense, incorrect and violent. But hell, it was damn good. As their eyes meet, she blushes and turns his head, avoiding his look.

“Don’t you have work?” He teases with a smirk as he reaches the bedside table to grab a cigar. “I thought my figures were wrong.”

She gasps, pushing him away and jumps out of the bed. She tries to rebutton her blouse, but Crocodile has entirely destroyed them. Angry, she takes her panties back on the floor and offers him her best “I hate you” look.

“I swear, I’m going to quit.”

He smiles and lights his cigar, shamelessly looking at her small body he has just ravaged, his length still exposed.

“Only if you beg for it, baby-doll.”

She blushes furiously and starts to walk out of the room. Before she slams the door, he perfectly pictures that little smile of her, at the corner of her lips. He pushes his back against the pillows and smokes on his cigar.

“Interesting,” he whispers with a huge Machiavellian smile. “Very interesting.”


	12. #12 Sir Crocodile : Wrong Figures (2) (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask was : second round for Sir Crocodile and his little secretary.

He can’t stop thinking about it. He can’t. The way she was moaning under his touch. The way she has moved her hips erratically, chasing her own pleasure. She has claimed she hated it. She hated him so much. She even threatened him to quit. And yet, several weeks after this only night, she’s still around. She’s focused on her task, legs crossed under the table as she’s taking notes. They are in a meeting with a few partners. Crocodile isn’t very aware of the conversation, he can’t look away from her stunning green blouse, reminding him the one he has ripped off not so long ago. He still remembers the curves of her hips, and the roundness of her tits and he almost feels his manhood awaken by his pervert thoughts. She looks daggers at him, probably feeling his stare on her. He smirks, self aware that she didn’t forget about that night as well, and he perfectly pictures the soft blush rushing on her cheeks as she turns her head in anger. She’s definitely not trained yet, and her impetuous character keeps driving him crazy.

Crocodile finds the meeting boring. He’s not entirely focused on the topics, so he decides to call it off. He notices her little sigh, and an evil thought blows into his mind. In front of everyone, as the partners are still present, he gives his best bossy look, forcing her to keep a casual and obedient face.

“/Name/. Come to my office after you show their way out to these gentlemen, would you?”

The question is obviously rhetorical, yet she has no choice but to nod to his command, her stare deadly and impatient. She has tried her best to avoid his bedroom-office for a long time, now she feels trapped, like when she was against that wall, once again. He leaves the meeting room and walks casually to his office, a cigar trapped between his teeth. Oh, he can’t wait to see her entering his room, already anticipating her reaction.

He’s now seated on his chair, his stare brushing a few documents as he listens to the noises in the corridor. He’s only wearing his white shirt and his dark pants, his fur coat left on the bed. He hears her coming and smirks, her little fist eventually knocking on the door.

“Come in.” He shouts, keeping his eyes on his documents.

His heart is pulsing against his chest, but he keeps things casual. Her spike-heel shoes tap the floor with a soft and unsure rhythm, until she’s finally right in front of him, protected behind his desk, like he would suddenly jump to catch her.

“Yes?” She asks impatiently.

An evil smile appears at the corner of his mouth as he lifts his chin to dig his eyes in hers. For a second, she instinctively swallows her spite, her cheeks slightly red.

“It’s your report,” he says as he lifts a random paper from the desk with one hand. “It’s absolutely garbage.”

She opens her mouth and closes it, but he perfectly sees she’s losing her patience.

“It’s not,” she eventually snaps back. “I’m serious enough to know how to deal with my job, and my report was flawless.”

“So you’re telling me I’m a liar, /name/?”

She crosses her arms around her chest and for a second, Crocodile lets his stare brushing over the delicious curves of her breasts squeezed together. He puts the document back on the table and puts his back against the backrest of his chair. He’s lying of course, but he needs to trick her a bit.

“Come and see by yourself. This mistake has almost killed one of our deal earlier.” He demands with a harsh voice.

She remains still for a few seconds, but in front of his severe look, she gives up the fight and skirts the desk. He knows her, she’s so afraid to make a mistake that she doesn’t understand his vicious game. Like a hunter chasing for its prey, Crocodile watches her closely coming near him. She’s now by his side, softly bends over the desk to have a proper look on the document. But before she could actually read it, Crocodile puts his large hands on her hips and forces her to seat on his lap. She gasps and freezes, tensed as hell, her nails digging into the wooden desk. She tries to move, but Crocodile holds her strongly, her core pressed against his zipper.

“What are you doing?” she hisses, quivering as she feels his hands going up to cup her round breasts and squeeze them strongly.

“I’m giving you a general review of your work,” he teases with a husky voice.

“This is seriously unprofessional…,” she whispers in a shiver.

“Mmh? Is it though? I have a little game for you, /name/…”

He softly bites the skin of her neck, and she grabs his knee in response, instinctively arching her back. He massages her breasts, her hips moving automatically over his half-hard manhood. This is exactly what he’s looking for.

“I give you five minutes. Move your hips. Rub yourself on me,” he pulls on her earlobe with his teeth as she tilts her head, exposing her neck, her lips partly opened. “The game is simple. You have five minutes to come. If you don’t, it’s fine, I’ll let you leave my office and I promise I won’t ever touch you again.”

“And if I come?” she suddenly asks, her voice shaky and already driven by lust.

He smirks and rolls his hips, just to feel her core rubbing against his trapped arousal.

“Oh then baby doll…,” he hums, kissing her neck for the first time. “Then, I’ll fuck you on this desk. Today. Tomorrow. The day after. I’ll fuck you everyday.”

“You’re insane.”

He laughs against her ear as he can’t help but opens the buttons of her blouse, far from his previous behaviors towards her, giving him a proper way to feel the roundness of her tits. He pulls down her bra, exposing her breasts, already pinching her hard nipples.

“Is that a no, /name/? You’re not playing?”

She’s already breathless. To answer him, she starts to move her hips, pulling up her skirt to let her panties directly touch Crocodile’s pants. He feels at ease. He groans and furiously bites her neck, his digits fondling her nipples and playing with her tits. She’s already damp, and he doesn’t need to touch her to know it. He takes a quick look at the clock on the wall, and smirks fervently. Her movements are still shy though, and it doesn’t completely satisfy the businessman.

“Four minutes left, baby doll.” He teases in a whisper.

He knows it makes her angry, but she suddenly puts more pressure in her legs, her hips chasing a pleasure she tries to reach. She breathes heavily, her eyes closed, and Crocodile thinks she’s frankly a mesmerizing creature. He just loves the way she accepts her fate, crossing all her boundaries to have him. She wants it. She clearly likes it.

“Mmh, it’s really a shame darling. I really thought you wanted to have my cock inside of you.”

She groans and turns her head to offer him an irritated glare, and Crocodile can perfectly picture the damn mess she already is. He raises an eyebrow and puts his lips just above hers.

“What is it, /name/? I know you can do better.”

“Fucker.”

He smirks and rolls his hips for one second, extracting a desperate moan from her throat.

“Not yet, baby doll. Maybe in two minutes, if you really want it.”

She keeps looking at him, and for the very first time, Crocodile feels the urge to kiss her. Her parted lips are so inviting, and her heavy warm breath keeps teasing his face. He needs to control himself. He’s in charge for the moment, he can’t let her win. Strongly, he puts his hands on her hips, an electric salvo parkouring her all body.

“Crocodile…,” she desperately calls. “Fuck…Help me, seriously.”

It feels like a plea, but Crocodile isn’t willing to listen to it. He shakes his head and smiles.

“One minute left. You know how to get things, right? The magic sentence you should say to me.”

She looks at him, visibly lost, and Crocodile knows he has already won one more time.

“Beg for it.” He commands in a whisper, pressing his hands on her hips to escort her movements.

Her cheeks violently turn pink, and for a moment she looks away. But then, he sees her mouth moving, and soon enough, she accepts his demand.

“Please…Please help me…I want it…”

“What do you want?”

He slowly lets his hands going down, fondling her thighs. Her mouth is almost against his, and he feels himself a wave of heat crossing his body.

“I want you.” She eventually says, and this is enough for Crocodile.

Without any warning, he suddenly pushes his hand between her legs and grabs her panties, ripping it off. He doesn’t need to touch her to know she’s really wet ; he feels it on his pants. He immediately pushes one digit inside of her, enjoying her tight and warm core, then already add another, scissoring them a bit as he thumb finds its way to her swollen clit. She gasps, and Crocodile presses his lips against hers. He wants to know every part of her, and that little cocky mouth is too appetizing to remain alone. She’s surprised, yet she accepts her hungry kiss, her tongue already looking for his in despair. He rubs her clit and feels her body tensed, already at the edge of her own pleasure. He can’t handle it anymore.

He lifts her from his lap and crashes her ass on his desk. He removes his shirt, and she imitates him by pulling down her skirt and the remains of her panties. With quick gestures, Crocodile is now entirely naked, and impatiently, he helps her getting rid off her top and her bra, throwing her clothes somewhere in the room. He gives himself a few strokes, positioning himself between her thighs, but she suddenly stops him by pushing her hands against his shoulders.

“What about your silly little game?” She teases with a soft voice. “I didn’t come yet.”

He gives her a severe look and grabs her wrists, putting them back on the table. With one arm, he circles her waist and pulls her ass at the edge of the desk.

“I’ll make you regret your disobedience, young lady.”

And to prove his point, he enters her with one powerful thrust, parting her legs with his large hands. She bites her bottom lip, and Crocodile knows she needs time to properly handle him. But he doesn’t care. He wants her badly. He starts to thrust with deep and long movements and she’s suffocating under his ministrations. He watches her body responding, loving the way she tries so hard not to be too loud and needy. He grabs the back of her neck and forces her into a wet kiss, their teeth clenching as their tongues keep fighting to dominate the other. His pace increases, and now she’s moaning against his mouth, sometimes pulling her head back to catch her breath. She can’t hide her lovely noises anymore. He smirks and digs his nose in her neck, teasing her skin with his lips as she wraps her legs around his waist, holding him with a strong grip, and scratches her back with her nails.

“Bad girl,” He hums, excited, burying himself inside of her with erratic thrusts. “You’re such a bad little girl,”

“I still didn’t come, big boy.” She smiles, fondling his hair with her nails. “I thought you wanted me to do that for you.”

He gives her a powerful thrust and she moans in his neck. He decides to pull of her hair, he doesn’t want her to hide her sensations from him, he needs to see her lusty stare and the way she’s giving herself to her pleasure.

“Will you behave?”

Yet, she shakes her head and bites her lips.

“Never.” She snaps with an adorable moan.

Crocodile feels his all body sets ablazed. She’s untamable and he simply loves it. Yet, he’s willing to finally give her what she wants. He slides his fingers between their body, still thrusting inside of her, as he thumb tortures her clitoris. She moans loudly, arching her back, and Crocodile can feel her core becoming tighter. He maintains her close to him with his arm, massaging mercilessly her sensitive button, his cock ravaging her with a steady pace. She looks at him in the eyes, but her stare falls down on his lips and Crocodile smirks, offering her another kiss. Her mouth his like heroine and he already feels addicted. He presses his thumb a little bit more against her clit, her whole body shaking under his touch. The room is fulfills with fleshy noises, strong and regular. Crocodile is an expert to maintain a determined pace, and he’s clearly not giving her the opportunity to have a break. He’s everywhere. On her mouth, inside of her, on her clit. She suddenly pulls her mouth away and Crocodile doesn’t need to ask. Her core squeezes his length so hard, he groans, her climax exploding like a firework as she doesn’t scream anymore. He gives her a few dominant thrusts, her tight core torturing his feelings, until he comes in a final movement. He rides out his orgasm with a few movements, then he stops. She’s panting, grasping his raven hair, her nose digs in his neck. After a few seconds, he pulls his length out of her and she closes her legs, trying to cover her parts.

“Don’t need to be ashame, /name/.” Crocodile says, opening his desk’s drawer to take a cigar.

She jumps on the floor, covering her breasts with her arm, but her gestures are a bit clumsy, her legs weak. She’s about to fall, and Crocodile grabs her waist, pulling her against his torso. For a moment, he just looks at her. He doesn’t know what to do. Her post-coital face is quite gorgeous and he doesn’t want her to leave so early. Viciously, he starts to smile. She furrowed her eyebrows, but she remains close to him. She feels something hard against her leg though, and as she looks down, her cheeks become pinker.

“You are seriously joking.You’re a pervert one!”

He grabs her chin and lifts it until she meets his gaze.

“Shut up, for once, would you?”

She stays silent for a few seconds, yet, she starts to smirk, fondling his already very hard length.

“Then make me, big boy.”


	13. #13 Sir Crocodile : Wrong Figures (3) (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask was : What happen when Sir Crocodile sees her girlfriend secretary being hit at the bar by a young stranger.

It’s an easy deal. At least, this is what Crocodile understands. He hates this commercial and business city, but here, he’s sure to get the best prices. He brought his co-worker as well, because despite their twisted and strange relationship, she’s still the best to settle the deals. And once again, she’s brilliant. The contract is concluded, and the new partners ask to celebrate it. Crocodile isn’t very enthusiast, but since they can’t leave the city until tomorrow, he agrees. He’s a bit reluctant to have her co-worker around, and deep down he has hoped she would just go back to her hotel room, but since the bar is just downstairs, she decided to come as well.

He’s focused on her back as they walk in the classy bar. Her dress is way to revealing for his tastes; the skin of her back exposed under a see-through ebony lace, and somehow, it teases something deeper. Her head is barely reaching his chest and all he wants to do right now is to pull on her long ponytail and demands her to go away. But he knows she wouldn’t. She’s not the type of girl to follow his orders anyway. Yet for the moment, he can’t focus on her hair anymore ; they enter the place to celebrate the deal. The bar is surprisingly crowded, and soon enough, with her little height, she’s out of his view. He pinches his lips and tries to follow her, but his new partner grabs his arm and forces him to focus on him.

“What about a whisky, Sir?” The boss of the new business partners asks, and Crocodile slowly turns his head to look at him.

“No ice then,” he answers, already regretting the evening.

“Ah, you’re a connoisseur. Would you like something smokey? Or perhaps peaty?”

Crocodile sighs, his stare sharp and impatient. He really doesn’t want to be around this man, at the moment. All he wants to know is where did she go.

“Whatever suits your taste.”

He looks around and finally spots his coworker at the bar. She’s now seated on a tool, legs crossed, are her thigh are dangerously exposed. She’s talking to one of the young businessman’s colleague. Crocodile really doesn’t appreciate this view. He’s about to cross the crowded room when the businessman pushes a glass of whisky against his chest. He sees that Crocodile isn’t really paying attention to him, so he turns his head and looks in the same direction than him. He suddenly pats Crocodile’s shoulder and shrugs.

“Let them be! It could be a good opportunity if these two build a trustful business relationship. Milo is young and needs to learn and she seems quite an expert in her way,” he says with an amused smile. “But what a catch, Crocodile! I don’t know how you deal with such a beauty around. She seems so sweet to taste…,” he turns his head to smile at Crocodile, but as the former Shichibukai deadly looks at him with an irritated face, he gulps and laughs awkwardly. “Anyway. You and I need to discuss about our business. Come.”

Crocodile feels trapped. He wishes he could choke his new business partner with a huge amount of sand, his blood already boiling inside his veins. But he knows this deal matters and that she must remain a source of amusement for him, and nothing more. He finally turns his back and reaches the two chairs the businessman has just chosen.

One hour later, Crocodile is about to explode. He can’t follow his conversation since the show at the bar is just pissing him off. Name seems a bit merry. Her head is tilted, her long hair fondling her shoulder. Milo, the young man, sometimes let his thumb running on her leg and she keeps snorting as she doesn’t push him away. How dare she? There are only 5 meters between them and she’s preferring this young business rookie, probably unexperienced and so… annoying? Plus the other one keeps saying bullshits and useless sentences and he can’t bear it anymore. Crocodile suddenly stands up and crashes his glass on the wooden table. The businessman gasps, surprised, as he watches Crocodile walking furiously to the bar, until he stops behind the young Milo.

“We go.” Crocodile commands, staring at her tipsy face.

She raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms around her chest.

“I don’t think so.”

Crocodile feels his forehead vein getting bigger as he grins at her. He suddenly presses his palm on the young man’s shoulder and the boy almost jumps on his stool.

“Piss off.” Crocodile snaps, and the boy is already on his way, not even trying to say something to her.

She clicks her tongue and grabs her purse, her eyes like two fireballs.

“You’re so annoying, seriously.”

She’s on her feet and furiously walks out of the bar. Crocodile doesn’t greet his new business partners ; he doesn’t want to lose her again. He puts a cigar at the corner of his lips and follows her, as she’s now out of the pub, climbing the stairs to the hotel room. He lights his cigar and smokes on it, his eyes once again focused on her back, then on the edge of her butt which keep bouncing with her furious pace. She digs her hand in her purse, reaching for her hotel keys, as she stops in front of her door and gives him a deadly look. He smirks, amused by her angry face, and can’t help but push her in her room. She tries to avoid it, moving her body to escape from his hand, but she’s not entirely in full possession of her faculties and her gestures are a bit clumsy. However, Crocodile knows perfectly what he does. He slams the door behind him and unties his tie, keeping it in his hand. She throws her purse on a chair and turns to look at him, extremely furious.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Can’t you just let me have fun for once? What are you even doing here?! Your room is at the opposite.”

He just makes a step forwards, staring at her.

“Fun?” He asks, hurt in his feelings. “He was at least five years younger than you.”

“And so what? Are you the only one allowed to chose someone younger?”

Oh, he doesn’t like this little tone of her. He doesn’t like the idea she could want someone else than him. This is not a part of the deal. And she needs to understand it.

“Don’t try me, Name.”

She grins at him as she also makes a step forwards.

“You really think you have some kind of power on me, don’t you? But guess what, big boy, I’m not your little toy and if I want to go downstairs and bring this young boy in my room, there’s nothing in the world who can stop me.”

This is it. Crocodile bites his cigar, then puts it away and raises his hand, using his sand power to send his tie behind her back. Without any warning, he twists his fingers and he rolls it around her wrists, restraining her movements for good. He grabs her by her waist as she furiously tries to hit him, and puts her on his shoulder, carrying her like a sack of potatoes, until he sits on her king size bed. He lies her on his lap, her torso pressed against the mattress as her ass is perfectly exposed.

“What the fuck?!” She gasps, wiggling her hips to get away from his grip.

“So, you really think you can disrespect me like this?”

He starts to grab her ass, shamelessly pulling on her flesh, massaging her through her tiny dress. She keeps wiggling, yeg, she can’t help but press her forehead against the mattress, biting her bottom lip, already aroused.

“Crocodile…,” she calls in despair.

“Don’t speak.”

He feels his manhood getting awfully hard, watching her twisting her body, her hands strongly tied behind her back. Would he be able to tame her one day? The task seems impossible. However, she still needs to understand that she can’t belong to anyone else than him. To illustrate his point, he grabs the bottom of her dress and pulls it up until it reaches her waist, exposing her round and fleshy cheeks to his view. She’s wearing a sexy red lace thong, perfectly adjusted to her body shape. He smirks as he already sees a few marks caused by his hand, and can’t curb himself to slap her gently. She immediately tensed her body, a soft little moan escaping from her mouth.

“Oh?” He teases as he fondles her skin, still smirking. “Are you enjoying it?”

“Shut up,” she snaps in a tiny whisper.

“You really don’t want to learn.”

He raises his hand, and suddenly pushes it down to spank her ass firmly, his rings hurting her soft skin harshly. She arches her back and groans softly, the sound of her spanked flesh almost echoing in the room.

“Good girl,” Crocodile hums, his hand coming back for his torturing massage on her red cheeks.

“I’m not your toy,”

“You keep talking?”

With one finger, he traces an invisible line on her back, going south, until he grips her thong and gently pull on it, playing with her core.

“Don’t you want to be my good girl, Name?”

He slowly puts her thong aside, revealing her womanhood between her legs and gently caresses the area. She shivers and moves her hips, but he immediately spanks her once again.

“You can’t help, can you?” Crocodile says as he digs his digit downwards, and finds her sensitive clit, then softly rubs it. “You like to tease my limits. Because you know what’s coming then…”

She moans and moves her hips, overwhelmed by his torturing motions on her nub. She feels desperate, needy, hungry for more. And Crocodile already knows all of that. He still slowly fondles her sensitive area, bending his chest a little to put his mouth near her ear.

“Tell me the truth. Would you have make him come in your room?”

She turns her head and looks at him in the eyes, panting and desperate. For a moment he perfectly sees that spark of rebellion in her eyes. She wants to tease him. She wants to say yes. But as he curls his finger on her clit, her bottom lip quivering under his touch, she closes her eyes and shakes her head.

“No,” she firstly snaps. “I wanted you.” she groans, her mouth all dry. “I just want you.”

He grins into the most vicious smile ever. Oh, the sweet perfume of victory. He just can’t get his eyes out of her face, feeling her wildness, her despair. The way she tries so hard not to accept his dominance. She remains this everlasting fire, impossible to control, and this somehow what he loves the most about her. He groans as he quickly unties her hands and pulls her thong down on her legs, then he gets rid off her dress as well, carefully not destroy it because he enjoys it. He grabs her waist so she can sits back and as soon as her face is near his, he grabs her neck and kisses her intensely. He wants her tongue, her moans. He wants what she can’t offer to the others ; this lust which set ablazed his body. She crawls on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. He grasps her ass’s flesh with his only hand, slapping it, pulling on it, torturing the sweet skin to mark her. She growls against his mouth, chasing her pleasure by moving her hips desperately on his trapped arousal, and this is enough to put Crocodile in another mood.

He turns his hips, his hook maintaining her on his lap, as he crashes her back on the mattress. His lips are still sealed with hers, their tongue dancing, touching, opening the other’s mouth in a passionate exchange. But this is not how he wants her. He doesn’t want to be tender or sweet ; she’s been reckless earlier and she needs to understand how wrong she was to play with him like this. Firmly, he grabs her tiny waist and easily rolls her on her belly. He’s now utterly impatient ; he unbuckles his pants, unbuttons his shirt, unties his shoes and soon enough he throws the all thing somewhere in the room. During the process, he has maintained her on her four arms, her core offered to him as his hook, strongly rolls around her belly, keeps her ass up in the air. She doesn’t speak, she just breathes heavily, because she knows, yes, of course yes, that he’s about to fuck her mercilessly and that she better be prepared.

Crocodile gives himself a few strokes, his length already very hard and swollen. He places himself behind her, and for a moment he just stares at her back, her long tied hair teasing him like a rope he could play with. He smirks, extends his hand and gently rolls her hair around his fingers, forcing her torso to lift up a little and her head to fall back. She quivers, her throat suddenly tight, as she basically can’t swallow properly anymore. Crocodile teases her entrance with the head of his length, rubbing it against the damp area, as he perfectly hears her muffled and difficult moans trying to escape from her throat.

“Mmh baby doll. So wet for me,” he hums, feeling like he could go insane just by doing this the entire night. “Relax now. I’ll fuck you hard. But it’s going to be good.”

And without alerting her, he harshly pushes his hips forwards, burying himself deeply inside her core. She gasps and has this reflexe to lower her head down on the pillow, but his grip on her hair is strong and doesn’t allow it. Slowly, at first, Crocodile starts to thrust. He takes his time to look at his cock disappearing entirely in her core, her whole body quivering and tensing every time he’s fully in. She can take him so well now; she’s still perfectly tight, but she doesn’t feel any kind of pain anymore. Only a sweet and torturing pleasure. He keeps thrusting slowly, waiting for her to beg for more, to ask for it. He knows how torturing this pace is, and how she can’t accept it for too long. He releases his grip on her hair, so she can move her head a little, and soon enough, she turns her face, her stare throwing him that everlasting defiance. He loves it. He feels his chest on fire, wishing he could already moves his hips in a better way to satisfy his needs and changes this vicious little look of her in a desperate plea. He grins as he digs his fingers in her hip, already knowing she would have bruises in the morning.

“You know what to do,” he teases, slowing down his pace. “Behave. Ask for it, nicely.”

“I wish I could hate you…,” she whispers angrily, her cheeks blushed and her lips parted.

He pinches his lips and immediately spanks her ass to punish her insolence.

“Nicely, I said.”

He gives her a powerful thrust, her body strongly pushed forwards as she can’t help but let lose a furious moan.

“Fuck…Crocodile…,” she cries, moving her hips. “Come on…Stop teasing! Fuck me already!”

Her voice is brutal, impatient, more like an order than a plea. Far from being nice and tamed. But somehow it feels way more better than if she has accepted his little game. Her wildness is a part of her character, and this is so much better than all the girls he had before. He can’t take it anymore. He growls and starts to thrust deeply and strongly inside of her. He wants to hear her clearly and loudly. His hips keep hitting her ass, filling the room with sinful sounds, as she starts to groans and moans desperately. She even moves her body, arching her back to adjust the angle, and Crocodile feels at ease. He spanks her strongly, her cheeks already red and marked, but who cares ; she will remember who she belongs to for a few days. As he keeps taking her wildly, another need blooms in his head. He wants more. More of her. Her body, her mind, her pleasure, _everything_. Taking her like this is good, yet touching her to make her reach a desperate climax is even better. So Crocodile slides his hand downwards, reaching for her sensitive nub to roll his digit on it, still strongly thrusting. She tenses and rolls her hips, and now he can’t help but to move his finger quickly and expertly on her clit.

“Come for me baby…,” he groans, his pace on her nub erratic. “Let me hear you. I want to hear you.”

And soon enough, she cries loudly, her core becoming tighter as her climax is powerful. He growls, feeling her core swallowing his groin and squeezing it, the pleasurable feelings hitting him like a thousand shockwaves. He knows he can’t last very long but he doesn’t want to end like this. As she still rides out her orgasm, he manages to circle her waist and turn her hips, her back on the mattress. Still buried and moving inside of her, he has now a proper look on her flushed face. Her eyes are two emeralds of passion, precious, desperate, pure. He has this strange need of tenderness, coming closer and sealing his lips on hers as her core is even tighter like this. He kisses her, biting her bottom lip, swallowing her every moan down his throat. He keeps thrusting until he feels a wave of pleasure swiping away his mind and his body, and closes his eyes until he comes deeply inside of her, as he crashes his torso on hers.

He feels her fingers fondling his hair, her soft breath tickling his cheek. This contact feels strangely welcomed. A few months ago he would have just walk away. But now, all he craves is her arms around his shoulders and her digits playing with his raven hair. He moves his hips to free her core from his length, but doesn’t change his position, his nose digs in the crock of her neck. His own fingers starts to brush her skin, and for once, she doesn’t protest or makes any comments. She hums softly and Crocodile can’t help but smile against her skin. This tenderness is quite strange, but it feels… accurate and pleasurable.

“I should… probably take a shower…,” she whispers near his ear.

Yet, he shakes his head and circles his hand and carefully his hook around her waist, maintaining her right where she is.

“No.” He just answers with a husky voice, unable to let lose his grip.


	14. #14 Portgas D. Ace : My Fierce Marine (3) (ANGST AND HURT/COMFORT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask was : continuation of the relationship between Ace and his Marine crush. Now, she needs to save him at Marineford.

Her heart is about to stop. Her legs almost unable to lift her. Down there, on the frozen place, it’s an incredible mess. The Whitebeard’s crew, but also Luffy and his strange allies, are all fighting against the Marines. But for her, it’s not so easy to pick a side today. First because she has tried to help Ace a few days ago, begging him not to look for Blackbeard, throwing her vows to Akainu and his total justice to the ground. They have kissed, and for some reasons, she still feels his burning lips on her mouth, and the sweet scent of his body surrounding her. Second, because now, she’s nothing but stateless. Fighting with the Marines feels terribly wrong. She can’t barely look at any of them in the eyes, too ashamed to call them brothers or sisters, has she has deliberately tried to save Ace. 

Save Ace. Everyone seems to need this, at the moment. All those pirates, combatting the Justice as one man, despite their gripes and pasts; all the hate they once have sensed gone in order to reach the same goal. She’s lost. And terrified. Earlier, Ace has almost died in front of her eyes, the blades of the two executioners only stopped thank to Crocodile and his sand power. She has fallen on her knees, her eyes full of terror, and despair, watching the man she desperately loves dying in front of her. And now, this terrible feeling sticks to her soul, softly whispering her that she’s on the wrong side of the battle. She knows it. It’s hurtful to admit it, but she knows that she can’t live without him. Ace might be a pirate, a terrible teaser than she wishes to slap and insult… Yet, she doesn’t want him to die. She wants to feel his lips seeking for hers one more time, and his strong arms circling her body to hold her close. 

“What the hell is Garp doing?” A marine snaps near her, and she has no choice but to look up, one more time. 

Her heart wrenches when she notices that Luffy is now running on some new stone stairs, chasing for his big brother. He’s climbing fast, and she watches his assumption, her fingers holding her mallet with all her strength. She wishes she can encourage him, cheers his race, throwing away her guilty feelings to fully embrace her real nature. It really feels like this is what she really needs at the moment. But Garp is in the middle of Luffy’s way, and she doesn’t know if this young little man has the strength to fight the Hero of the Marine. However, despite her strong doubts about the situation, and before she can perfectly understand the situation, the scaffold is broke down, and the entire place sets on fire. She barely has time to jump aside and avoids a critical injury, yet, she doesn’t really care about her own health at the moment. She tries to understand what just happened, and for a moment, her heart is squeezed inside her chest, as she already imagines the worse. 

“Please…Please,” she only manages to whisper, her hand gripping hard the handle of her mallet. 

He must be alive. He has no choice but to remain alive ; otherwise she’s losing everything. She knows that if his heart stops, hers wouldn’t make it. But as soon as she’s sure that everything is done, she notices a sudden radiance coming up in the air. A soft glow which suddenly turns into a ravenous fire, and soon enough, Fire Fist Ace is like a devilish angel, holding his little brother to come down from the scaffold, jumping between his men down in the place. She runs to avoid the fall of many fragments, now as well in the middle of the crowded place, where the pirates cheer violently the return of their beloved captain. Her mind is boiling shamelessly, trying to figure out what she could do at the moment, and finally, she decides that it’s more than time to act. As she turns her head, she notices that one of the soldier who has been in charge of the execution tries to run away. She frowns, then jumps forwards to catch this person, recognizing someone with a 3 shaped with his hair, and who could be a great value at the moment. 

***

“You’re a coward,” a voice shouts as he runs behind Luffy and Marco to join the ships and escape this war. “You’re just like your father!” 

Ace stops his race, his heart falling deep into the depth of his guts. He recognizes that voice ; he has heard it many times. He turns around and faces the lovely marine girl he loves for many months now. She looks at him right in the eyes, her face scratches here and there, and her uniform seriously ripped in many places. She takes a step forwards, not even blinking, more determined that she has ever been before. Ace doesn’t really know what she’s looking for at the moment. He pinches his lips together and clenches his fist, ready to take care of it if need be. 

“Stay back, Name.” He says with a serious voice, far from his usual teasing habits. “Please, don’t come any closer.” 

“Or what?” She answers furiously, lifting her mallet from the ground as she’s now ready to fight. “You’re going to play like Whitebeard? You’re going to make me a beautiful speech about friendship, or love, and then you’re going to run away? You’re such a coward! Just like him! I hate all the pirates like your damn father!” 

Ace can’t believe what she has just said. She must know, how important Whitebeard is for him, and how it’s imprudent to tease his emotions on such a sensitive subject. She must know it, and yet, she’s standing in front of him, this furious gleam inside her irises, while she can’t control her words. Ace slowly raises his fist in the air, setting it on fire, hoping that she would understand that she needs to remain quiet. He’s a man of honor, and if she ever tries to insult his father again, she would suffer from the consequences. 

“Don’t try to pretend that you will attack me, Fire Fist” She smirks, so close right now that Ace can almost touch her skin with his flames. “Turn around and run, this is what pirates under Whitebeard’s orders usually do.” 

Ace is so furious, he wishes that she actually shuts her mouth. She keeps provoking him, and he clearly doesn’t understand what’s the point of being so mean, after all they have shared before that particular moment. That kiss was real, he knows it. Her feelings weren’t an utopia, and she has promised him to keep his hat safely. Why would she try to harm him, right now? Why trying to make him believe that none of their feelings are real? But before he could perfectly analyze the situation, she suddenly jumps forwards and tries to pelt him with all her strength. Ace feels that deep fury in her gesture, and more than wrathful because he has been so wrong about her, he decides to fight back. This time, there’s no teasing anymore. They fight like two enemies would do, every hits and every strikes here to harm the other. He feels that his fists sometimes touch her skin, and her rageous screams only prove how much he hurts her. He hates every minutes of it, but since she wants to play that way, he can’t let her saying these things without being lectured. She seems to have chosen her side, and truth is, perhaps it’s for the best. Now, he can properly fight her, his love but also his deception boiling inside his chest like a magma he can’t control. 

“Now!” She suddenly yells, pushing Ace with her gigantic mallet with all her strength. “Now, 3, now!” 

Ace frowns and catches his breath back. He turns his head to find the person who she addresses to, and only finds the deadly stare of Akainu on them, looking at their fight with some suspicion in his stare. She doesn’t seem to talk to him, and for a moment, Ace believes that she only fights him to avoid Akainu to face him. Ace curls his lips, disgusted by this man behaviors. He suddenly feels the handle of her mallet propulsed inside his stomach, and for a moment, he remains breathless, bending down as he looks back at her. She’s crying now. The look on her face is entirely different. Ace spits on the ground and straightens up, making a step forwards. What is she trying to do? She doesn’t want to hurt him anymore and he can tell it, but she keeps fighting. Is it because Akainu doesn’t trust her?

“I’m so sorry Ace…,” She whispers, lifting once again her hammer, pitifully staggering on her legs. “I…This is the only way…,” 

She seems almost lifeless, her white uniform burnt and torn everywhere, her face covered with bruises and dirt. Ace can’t even lift his fists anymore. He wants her to stop. He wishes that he could run and catch her waist, force her to stop her useless fight, and convince her to stay with him. But even if she’s shaking from her hair to her toes, her hand doesn’t move. Her digits are the only part of her who don’t hesitate, strongly maintaining their grip on her handle, as she looks at his face and tries to find some comfort on his features. However Ace remains impassible. He lets down his guard, and for some reasons, he accepts whatever she wants to do. He’s too heartbroken to actually remain mad at her, and he clearly doesn’t want to fight anymore. He understands that she needs to do something, and deep down, his instinct yells at him to trust her. To have faith, no matter what. 

“Name, there’s a submarine!” A particular voice screams at her, and Ace perfectly notices that spark of hope inside her eyes. “It’s now or never!” 

“That’s…,” she turns her head to look at the sea, tears falling on her cheeks, as a brightful smile grows on her lips. “That’s… Yes…!” 

Ace tries to spot her partner in crime, but he has no time to do it, because she seems more determined than before, and raises her weapon up in the air. He only manages to notice the odd shape of a 3 on the head of someone and a pill of wax next to them. 

“Wait, Name!” Ace tries to argue one more time ; but it’s already too late. 

And just like that, she closes her eyes, and with the most powerful swing of her body, she pelts him directly into the sea. Ace feels a few of his ribs crack during his fall. For a moment, he’s suspended in the air, his body flying over the ships and the battle, as if he’s already on his way for another world. He feels the wind blows his raven hair, and the weight of the world ripping his stomach apart. He thinks about everyone on that place, who has tried to rescue him, the laughter of his little brother suddenly bursting into his mind like a firework in the middle of the night. He’s ashamed. After all of his brother’s journey, all the risks he took to save him, he has abandoned the fight almost easily. He hopes that his brother would understand, that sometimes, when you love someone really deeply, you can’t raise your arms anymore, and refuse to hurt them, even if it leads you to your end. 

“Ace!” Someone yells, and a second before he digs into the cold sea, he perfectly pictures her body falling next to him. 

She tries to reach his hand, but as soon as their fingers softly brush, she lets out a painful cry, drops of scarlet blood splashing his own shocked face. She has been shot by a massive flying object ; a stack that she couldn’t avoid, probably sent by Whitebeard himself. Ace doesn’t even have time to catch her ; his body touches the salty and dangerous water, transforming him as a numb and useless puppet. He tries to desperately swim, screaming her name in the water as he vision becomes awfully blurry. His strength diminishes while his body keeps digging into the sea, his brain still on fire, trying his best to fight over the awful law of the nature when it comes to devil fruit users. 

But then, he feels a strong grip circling his waist, as someone is pulling him back at the surface. He can’t move his arms nor his legs, only focus on his dying breathing while he’s about to reach the fresh air up there. When he’s finally able to catch his breath, he furiously coughs and tries to call her name, his eyes desperately looking everywhere. 

“Don’t move like that!” A male voice screams at him, and Ace eventually notices that there’s something else than his body in the water. 

He turns his head and almost freaks out to come face to face with a gigantic polar bear in an orange suit. 

“Do you have him, Bepo?” Another voice shouts impatiently, right above their heads. 

“Yes, captain!” 

Ace raises his chin, furrowing his eyebrows because of the bright sun, unable to recognize the odd shape of the ship that the polar bear is strongly gripping. He pinches his lips when he feels that the talking animal is lifting him up, and before he can ask who the hell are these people, his back hits the metal deck of the submarine almost violently. Ace gasps and rolls on his hips, putting his hand against his ribs as the pain is almost unbearable. For a moment, he feels like he can’t move anymore, but he suddenly remembers that he saw her falling with him in the water. With difficulty, he finds the strength to stand back up, holding the metal rail boarding the deck, his eyes looking for any sign of her. He suddenly freezes when he finally spots a white human form floating at the surface of the ocean, a puddle of blood surrounding her body. Ace grips the barrier with all his strength, but a strong palm on his shoulder prevents him to stupidly jump in the ocean. 

“Look down,” a lazy voice says, the one of the captain of the submarine, Trafalgar Law. “It’s not her, there. It’s a body made of wax.” 

He immediately obeys, gazing down to the bottom of the submarine to finally see that two men are lifting a marine girl up to the deck. Ace ignores his own pain, and vividly jumps down to hang at the rail of the submarine, in order to extend his hand and tries his best to help the two men with her wounded body, gripping her uniform more than desperately to lift her over the metal bar. As soon as she’s safe on the deck, Ace drops on his knees and brushes her face, his eyes first looking at her scratches and bruises on her cheeks, to finally look at the stake stuck in her shoulder. 

“Name…,” Ace whispers, sitting behind her to lift her back against his torso. “Name, don’t you dare die on me…,” 

He circles her waist, gently putting some tender kisses on her temple, while he listens to her weak but present breathing. She coughs and spits some water, and after a moment, she manages to open her eyes, blinking because of the sun above their heads. 

“I’m…I’m the one who’s rescuing you, idiot…” She manages to answer, her powerless fingers finding their way to his arm. 

Ace laughs, even if his vision is full of tears. He tucks a strand of her damp hair behind her ear, unable to contain his emotions at this point. 

“That was very lame, if you really want to have a review of your work,” Ace jokes as he cries and smiles at the same time, his fingers brushing her face carefully. 

“Get lost, Fire Fist,” she smiles back, yet suddenly grimaces because of her wound. “It was a perfect plan because I’m so much better than you at saving your ass.” 

“Oï, Oï, you’re done, love birds?” Law says, slightly annoyed by their behaviors as he comes right in front of them and sighs loudly. “Your girlfriend gots a stack in the shoulder if you haven’t notice, Portgas D. Ace.” 

Ace nods, ready to let her go to have some medical assistance, but she grabs his arm and throws a deadly look to the doctor captain. 

“Who the hell are you calling his girlfriend?” She hisses, before she collapses against Ace’s chest, absolutely drained after her fight. 

But the job is done. She saved Portgas D. Ace. 


	15. #15 Smoker : Happy Celebration (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask was : Smoker's girlfriend decides to shamelessly flirt with him

You have no shame, Smokers thinks. Absolutely no shame.

Both of you are seated at the bar, partying after a long mission across the New World, chasing pirates and criminals at the arbors of various islands. It has been quite exhausting. All these days without any rest, focused on your duty and no more. Smoker and you couldn’t truly enjoyed your moments together; he was always busy, away, tired. You were always fighting or somewhere else, sent on missions to bring justice in a pirates world. Therefore, it’s a release for the both of you to be here, finally freed from your chores, at least for a little time. In addition, you want to celebrate it. You know Smoker isn’t particularly open when there’s a crowd around you, but it seems that nobody is really paying attention, occupied with their booze or their stories to tell, and you want more. More of his muscular body you craved during those weeks of duty. More of his mouth. More of his cock.

“Oï, Name… What are you doing?” He murmurs, feeling your hand travelling on his thigh.

“I’m celebrating, vice admiral.” You smirk, looking at his embarrassed face for a second.

He wants it. His cheeks are pinker than usual, and he tries his best to remain quiet, but you know him enough to analyze his silent needs. He takes a swipe on his drink and turns his head, digging his eyes in yours.

“Don’t you feel it’s inappropriate to touch me like this?” Smoker asks harshly, eyebrows furrowed. “I’m still your superior.”

It makes you smile. Is it appropriate? Clearly not. He has always told you to remain professional, even if the two of you already share a romance. He can’t let his men know. He can’t let anyone discover your little secret. Nevertheless, since your hand is coming up, shamelessly cupping his massive member trapped under his pants, he almost gaps and chokes on his drink. He puts down his glass on the counter, catching your wrist to make you stop.

“You’re too reckless,” he hisses, his eyes looking at his men with concerned.

“No one is watching. Plus, you love when I’m reckless, don’t you?” You whisper, forcing your hand down on his pants to massage his bump. “I can already tell how much you want it.”

“Shit Name…,” Smoker can barely whisper, closing his eyes for a second as he feels his hardness against the palm of your hand.

This time, you feel that he doesn’t really want to stop your gesture anymore. There’s no movement coming from his body, except his trapped arousal which twitchs in his underwear, reacting to your pressure, telling you how much he wants you. However, it doesn’t feel enough for you. He has already accepted your silly little game, but you wish he’s more into it, craving your body, panting, desperate. You enigmatically smile, your other hand brushing his sleeve, coming up until you gently fondles his jaw. He flinches for a second and throws you a concerned and unpleasant look, his eyes nothing but two balls of anger and displeasure. He doesn’t want you to expose him like this, but the look in your eyes is somehow appealing, and he can’t truly be mad at you. He crushes his two cigars between his lips, watching you arching your back so you can put your mouth against his ear.

“I want your cock,” you says slowly, enunciating every words. “I want to feel you inside of me.”

You suddenly grab his hand, sliding it under your skirt, right against your damp panties. Smoker swallows his spite, already knowing that he can’t tell you to stop.

“Slide them in…,” you beg, biting his earlobe, your tongue playing with his flesh. “I want you…”

“Name…This is really not a good idea…,” he still grouches, yet, you feel his fingers moving on your panties, pushing softly on your sensitive area. “My men…,”

“They don’t watch,” you snap impatiently, your hand on his hardness pressuring it strongly. “They don’t care.”

Smoker can’t help but give a quick look to the audience. He knows you’re right, everyone is focus on something else, and even if they have a certain feeling about their vice admiral sexual life with you, they simply don’t mind, and Smoker needs to understand it. With the same playful smirk, hidden under the counter and with his coat on his shoulder, you unbelt his pants, unzipping his fly as well. You are certain he’s about to stop your gesture once again, but all he does is looking at your movements, his breathing heavier than before. You slide your fingers on his underwear, quivering on your tool as you feel how much he’s already hard. You almost want to drop on your knees and give head on his massive length, but you know it would be absurd. You hum though; feeling his fingers putting aside your panties as he finally directly touches your core.

“I thought this was a bad idea,” you whisper, grabbing his wrist to push his hand down, so he can continue his gestures.

“What kind of vice admiral would I be if I can’t follow my subordinates on a risky mission?” Smoker teases, pushing one finger into your wet area.

You immediately react, massaging his arousal with more pressing gestures, your lips slightly parted, feeling his digits digging in your core. For a moment, you keep teasing yourself, both of you exploring the other, until the pressure becomes almost unbearable. Smoker suddenly pulls his fingers out and demands you to follow him. You don’t play anymore; you know what he wants, and you want him to have it. He leads you to the bathroom, ignoring the fact that he’s holding your hand and someone might notice it. Once you’re far from the potential curious eyes, he violently spins his shoulders and cups your jaw, his lips crushing yours, eating your mouth while his hands are already exploring your body. He already goes for your skirt, pulling it up to grab your panties, which don’t stay very long where they are, as his fingers undress you quickly. He releases his hardness, swollen and red at the top, drops of pre-cum at the edge of it, making you understand how much he wants you now.

“Up.” He orders, putting his hands behind your thigh to lift you, crashing your back against the cool wall.

As he maintains you here, he slowly pushes his cock inside your already prepared core, groaning against your lips. He kisses you with his tongue, and for once, he doesn’t hold it, he simply can’t control himself anymore. He swallows your moans, his hips starting to thrust strongly inside of you. You both forget where you are ; your hands grasp his hair, your mouth unable to leave his. He takes you wildly, his thrusts deep and quick, his body tensed because of all this frustration accumulated during these long months, where it has been impossible to touch you and have you. However, as you both enjoying the moment, you don’t even pay attention to the opening door, nor at the shocked face of one of your companion.

“Vice…Vice admiral Smoker…,” he can’t help but mumble.

Smoker immediately drops you on the floor, yelling at his man to leave the fuck out immediately, showing him his fist to threat him. You snort and hides your face between your hands, watching Smoker’s half naked body and red cheeks, his eyes full of embarrassment and shame.

“Smoker, I’m so sorr-“ you start, feeling the need to reassure him.

“Let’s go back on the boat.” He snaps, cutting your sentence, before he sighs loudly. “I’m not done with you, yet.”


	16. #16 Roronoa Zoro x Trafalgar Law x Reader : Poker Night (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request was : "Hi there! If I may, could I please request a smuty/nsfw scenario for Law and Zoro and a fem!reader(who is part of the straw hats)?(mutual crushes since before timeskip)maybe taking place after dressrosa,where the 3 of them are left alone on the Thousand Sunny while the rest of the crew leave. The 3 of them play strip poker with alcohol consumption to keep themselves entertained, leading to lingering glances and them having a threesome? Thanks!"

You would never believe how things are pretty slow and terrible when there is nothing to do on the Sunny. At least, that what Law and Zoro start to think, after four days without any news from the rest of the Straw Hat. Usually, they would have been there to join them during their exploration sessions, always adventurous and impatient when it comes to discover something new. But after the events of Dressrosa, both of them felt slightly tired after so many fights and deadly encounters in the New World. From Punk Hazard to the kingdom of Doflamingo, they didn’t have enough time to rest and heal, and after some long talks on the matter with the others, they have decided to stay on the Sunny, delighted by the sweet company of one of the Straw Hat girl. Problem is… This girl is somehow really particular for the both of them. Zoro is the first one who has developed an odd and improbable crush on her, since the first day when she became a member of their family, two years before they had to separate the crew for their intense training around the world. Two years since he’s obsessed with this girl, and the way she seems always inevitably around him. But there’s something else. During the events of Sabaody, Law encountered her for the first time as well, and despite his usual cold and distant feeling, he couldn’t help but felt that little wrench inside his belly, convincing him that she was probably different from any other girl in this world. 

Four days. Fours days that they gaze at her and her appealing body, sometimes lied on the deck to tan her skin, while she doesn’t seem to notice any of them. She usually doesn’t really mind them, occupied with her everyday activities as she has always done before when everyone was on the boat to share their regular lives. The only moments when the three of them are somehow talking happen when dusk falls on the Sunny, and they gather in the kitchen to share their dinner. It’s the only time of the day where the three of them are on the same schedule, and usually, she even offers to cook something for them, genuinely hoping that it would free their tongues, and bring some warm and friendly atmosphere, like there’s always been on the ship.

Conversation doesn’t come smoothly, though, and despite her best efforts to hold one with both Zoro and Law, they’d rather groan and eat their dishes silently than trying to offer her a real and long answer. She seems a little bit disappointed by their behaviors, and soon enough, it even starts to get under her skin, unamused by their motonone speechs and their everlasting silence. She knows that they both have their habits as well, but since they are only the three of them for the moment, and that it might be the perfect occasion to know each other a little bit more, she decides to act. 

“Guys, have you ever played poker before?” She innocently requests, putting down her rice ball once she’s done eating it. 

Law raises a curious eyebrow, and Zoro impatiently takes a swallow on his bottle of sake, glaring at her as if she has insulted him. Eventually, Law sighs and nods. 

“We used to have some poker party nights on the sub, back in the days.” 

She seems positively happy with this revelation, scratching the wood of the table with her nail, unconsciously. 

“Oh, it sounds good…,” She says in a long sigh. “I thought that perhaps we should play this game tonight!” 

Zoro puts the bottle down on the table and slightly tilts his head as he perfectly recognizes that little spark of mischief inside her eyes. He’s not really sure that he wants to spend the entire evening gazing at her body, but he clearly can’t help but feel a bit intrigued by her proposition. He finally takes a look on Law’s face, and it seems that the captain of the Heart Pirates isn’t particularly reluctant to the idea to have some fun for the night. Zoro eventually stands back up, under the desperate and irritated look of her crush.

“You don’t want to play?” She snaps, not even trying to hide her disappointment. 

“I do, but we’re going to do it in the pirate way,” Zoro answers lazily, walking behind the kitchen bar to catch an entire case of fresh sake. “We’re going to drink!” 

“Seriously, you didn’t have enough?” Law comments, yet he can’t help but smirks as Zoro slams the bottles on the table. 

“I don’t party without something to drink, Trao.” Zoro snaps, a grin blooming at the corner of his lips. 

They both look back at her, and somehow feel deeply enchanted by her radiant features, and the real feeling of happiness creating spreaded on her complexion. She excitingly stands up and rushes to her room, coming back with a deck of cards, ready to distribute them and start their poker night. 

After a few rounds, and some bitter defeats for her, and perhaps because they are already drunk, they decide to spice the game. Zoro, who feels definitely too hot inside the kitchen of the Sunny-go, offers that they should add another rule, and  take off one of their cloth anytime they would lose a hand. And soon enough, since she’s definitely not the best player around the table, she ends up only wearing her tiny short and her bra, trying her best to focus on her cards, absolutely far from noticing that the two of them are now strongly gazing at her. The temperature inside the room is slightly warmer than before, and lazy drops of sweat keep rolling down her neck, to find their way inside her boobs, as a silent invitation for the two men to watch attentively her body. The boys are fascinated by this show, and without even sharing a single word, they both understand that they are expecting something steamier tonight. 

“Ah! I won!” She yells, clearly dizzy and more than tipsy, slamming her cards on the table in front of their exposed hands. “Look!” 

Law smirks, shaking his head, while Zoro taps her cards with some mischievous eyes. 

“Idiot, you didn’t win. Look Trao’s hand, he has a color run. You can’t defeat that.” 

“What?” 

She gasps, throwing a deadly stare at Law’s smirking face while she suddenly remembers that she barely wears anything at the moment. She pinches her lips together, still utterly tipsy, her eyes slightly looking at the void sometimes, but trying her best to show that she’s not particularly enthusiastic about taking off something else. 

“You still have your pants and your shirts on, how fair is this?” She pouts, crossing her arms around her breasts, offering them a beautiful vision on her round cleavage. 

“The short goes off.” Zoro points with his finger, taking the last swallow from his bottle of sake. “And quickly!” 

“You won’t defend me?” She snaps to Law, trying to find an ally in this conspiration. 

Law shrugs, his everlasting mysterious smirk floating on his lips.

“I think Zoro is right, Name-ya. Rules are the rules.” 

She rolls her eyes, slightly amused by their hungry stare, while she finally understands that they are up to something else. She’s not an ignorant, nor an idiot, and she perfectly recognizes when men have this spark of desire for her in the back of their irises. And at the moment, none of them are able to hide their profound and real wish to possess her tonight. Perhaps because of the booze and that she’s tipsy enough to cross her boundaries, she doesn’t feel like she would turn them down. On the contrary, she even senses this particular sensation blooming inside her lower abdomen, as she stares at them, her eyes travelling from their lips to their torso, imagining their outlined muscles under their clothes. She somehow craves their stare on her, and since they are naughty boys and that they clearly try to have their way with her tonight, she decides to follow their silly game, and see if they would handle her teasing, now that she’s ready to play by their rules. Slowly, she sighs and stands back up, unbuckling her short to slide it down on her thighs, taking her time to make them watch. Once she perfectly notices the shade of red on Zoro’s cheeks, and the shifty eyes of Law, she proudly smiles and get back on her chair, crossing her legs and squeezing her breasts together, before she eventually takes the cards back and shuffles them to get ready for another round. 

“Are you for real, boys?” She eventually asks after a moment, feeling their intense gaze on the curves of her booty and breasts. “I’m literally naked, and none of you have the balls to make a move?” 

Their reactions are much more spontaneous than she would have thought. Zoro immediately gasps and slams his bottle on the table, irritated and excited, while Law frowns and seems weirdly appealed by her sentence. 

“I said what I said.” She continues as she shrugs, putting her back against the backrest of the chair, throwing the cards on the table to make them understand that she doesn’t want to play anymore. “Seems like pirates are only brave when it comes to fight these days.” She adds, lifting her eyes to look at the both of them. 

Zoro, who clearly can’t believe what he’s hearing, doesn’t even notice that Law is raising his finger in the air and softly calls for his room. He widens his only valid eye when she suddenly disappears from her chair, replaces by one of the card on the table, as she’s now seating on Law’s lap. She didn’t see that coming, and since she thought that they wouldn’t make any move, way too cowards to actually follow her silly teasing game, she’s the one who feels her cheeks burning strongly, her body flushed against Law’s. The Surgeon of Death slowly circles her waist, while he  evilly smirks, his breathing skimming the tender skin of her neck. 

“Oï, you can’t do that!” Zoro protests, finally spotting her on his lap, watching closely every of his gestures. 

Law shrugs, somehow reinforcing his grip on her waist, daring Zoro to make a move. 

“I don’t mind to share,” Law lazily states, his fingers skimming her arm, causing her to quiver on his legs. “But for that, you must be brave enough to join the fight, Zoro-ya.” 

Before Zoro can actually answer, Law quickly catches her chin between his fingers and leans his mouth with hers to steal a hungry and messy kiss from her inviting lips. She’s first almost shocked by the boldness of the raven-haired man, but soon enough, she closes her eyes and melts under his touch, opening her mouth to find his tongue and caress it. Law slides his hands down on her rear, to fervently squeeze it while their breathing get heavier. Law smiles under her lips, proud to feel that she wants him tonight, even if there is a man in the room who’s ready to challenge him. 

“Ah…,” she suddenly gasps, parting her mouth from Law’s while she bites her bottom lip. 

Law lifts his chin and notices that Zoro has moved, and is more than ready to enter the game as well. Standing behind her back, his mouth is travelling on her neck, sometimes biting her flesh to leave violet and golden circles all the way down to her collarbone. Law appreciates this erotic vision, his eyes crossing the hungry stare of the green-haired man, before he takes a look on her blushed face. 

“Do you want this, Name-ya?” Law whispers, his fingers skimming her torso to eventually cup her breast and gently massages it. “We can stop. Both of us, or one of us. It’s entirely up to you.” 

“Tell us what you want,” Zoro growls with his broken voice, his tongue now playing with her earlobe. “We can easily get rid off him,”

“Don’t try me, Zoro-ya, I can always room her back on my lap…” Law groans, glaring at the sword man with dark eyes. 

“I want the both of you…” She manages to answer, her fingers grasping Zoro’s hair, her other digits fondling Law’s goatee. “Don’t stop, idiots…” 

It’s enough to settle a new pace between the three of them. As soon as she expresses her agreement to continue this odd and improbable night, Law immediately pushes aside her bra and leans forwards to catch her nipple between his teeth, torturing the sweet and sensitive nub with some expert and slow gestures. She breathes heavily, her mind boiling because of Law’s sharp teeth, but also the way Zoro decides to bite and suck on her neck. He eventually invites her to turn her head, and as Law’s fingers are now pressed against her damp core, her moans are swallowed by Zoro’s mouth, which kisses her vividly. She doesn’t know how to act, unable to make a single movement now that the both of them are occupied to please her body. Soon enough, Law withdraws his head and catches her chin, forcing Zoro and her to stop their sloppy kiss, perfectly serene and comfortable in front of the deadly stare of the marimo, who clearly feels frustrated to leave her mouth. 

“Why don’t you suck his cock while I take care of you down there?” Law proposes, smirking in front of the more than accepting eyes of his partner in crime. “Are you okay with this, Name-ya?” 

She freezes, quivering from her head to her toes as she understands things are to get really spicy, before she eventually nods. Law stands back up and invites her to follow his lead, moving the chair in the middle of the room so they can have some proper space. He pushes on her shoulders, ordering her to kneel on the chair, her hands holding the backrest, as he points at Zoro his place, ordering him to stand right in front of her. In this position, her booty is up in the air and perfectly adjusted for whatever Law wants to do next. She lifts her chin up, gazing at Zoro’s excited face, and with his approval, she immediately starts to unbuckle his pants and slide it on the ground, exposing his proud and hard arousal in front of her lips. She gently circles the base, impressed by the size and the thickness of his manhood, ready to take things further, as she feels Law’s fingers near her entrance. 

“Be nice to him, Name-ya. Suck him good, but suck him gently.” 

“She’ll be a good girl, Trao. Right, Name?” Zoro grins, fondling her hair before he catches a handful of her locks and invites her to come closer. “Watch out with those teeth.” 

Zoro softly pushes on his hips, his cock filling her mouth, at first with only the head, and then almost entirely, careful and slow, so she can adjusts to his size. She escorts his movements, her hand fondling his balls, then circling his length to jerk him off, while she starts to bob her head, her tongue rolling from the head of his length, to the middle of it. Zoro loudly sighs, closing his eyes, his fingers grasping her hair to have a proper grip on her and finds the perfect rhythm to make her feel at ease. But as he starts to settle a slow and easy pace, he feels that her tongue is now rolling erratically around his length, and Zoro notices that Law has started to play with her as well. Kneeled behind her back, he has slid her thong aside to put his mouth against her offered core and patiently lick on it. His laps are slow, but urgent, and he knows exactly where to roll the flat of his wet muscle to make her quiver on her legs. She moans loudly, taking more of Zoro inside her mouth, feeling that Law is now pushing one digit inside of her, curling it to prepare her already wet core. 

“Oh fuck…,” Zoro hums, his head falling backwards while she increases her pace, groaning hard against his cock. 

Drops of saliva starts to fall on the ground, while she gags a few times, now deepthroating him expertidly, settling a powerful and steady pace as she never stops to pump on his cock with her thin fingers. Law licks her even harder, focus on sucking that swollen nub of her, deliciously watching her core twitching under his ministrations, to the point that she’s about to reach her first and powerful orgasm. Zoro thrusts hard inside her mouth, ignoring her gag reflexes and her eyes full of tears, unable to stop his movements as he holds her hair strongly, his eyes gazing at her arched back, and her sweet cavity swallowing him.

“Fuck…I’m gonna cum…,” Zoro growls, somehow warning Law to hurry up with his tongue on her clit. “Fuck, Name, I’m sorry…,” 

He tries to hold it for a moment, but her warm tongue sliding down on his cock, mixed with her everlasting and desperate moans, are enough to send him at the seventh heaven. He snarls, gripping a handful of her hair almost violently while he pushes his hips forwards and loads into the depth of her mouth, sweating and panting, his breath erratic. At that moment, Law perfectly twists his finger and laps her clit, finally offering her that powerful orgasm she is eager to reach. She clenches one of her hand on the top of the chair, moaning so hard that it fills the room with a delicious and lusty music they both enjoy to hear. She hollows her cheeks, swallowing every drop of Zoro’s salty cum, until he eventually pulls his cock out of her mouth, a string of cum still hanging at her tongue. He caresses her blushed and dizzy face, a proud smile blooming at the corner of his lips. However, as he notices that Law is standing back on his feet, he loses his smile, and watches carefully what would be the doctor next moves, as if he wants to protect his territory from an enemy. Law smirks, then waves his fingers to invite Zoro to come closer. 

“Do you want to taste her, Zoro-ya?” 

Zoro breathes heavily, first a bit unsure about this sudden proposition. But too excited to refuse the lovely meal, he nods, as Law finishes to get rid of his pants, leaning his cock against her entrance. Zoro bends over her body, his mouth skimming Law’s for a moment, a bit hesitant, to eventually taste her pussy right on the doctor lips, as the raven-haired man starts to penetrate her. The boys’ tongues meet and fight for dominance, as Law smirks to feel that primal violence emanating from the sword man. She moans furiously, awaking Zoro’s cock for a second round, while he vividly continues to kiss Law in order to share her sweet and tasty juice, until the both of them repulses the other one with a violent gesture, their deepest instincts telling them that they prefer to have some fun with the girl below. 

“Don’t take too long…,” Zoro whispers angrily, as if Law is taking the advantage in this challenge to make her feel good. 

“Are you in a hurry, Zoro-ya?” 

“Fuck, Law… Please harder!” She suddenly snaps, straightening up to catch Zoro’s chest and bite his pectoral slightly hungrily, digging her teeth inside his skin. “More!” 

Law immediately starts to increase his pace, pounding so hard inside of her that her legs are quivering on the chair. He knows that it’s not the best position to feel him properly, so without any warning, he moves her body to slam her belly against the kitchen table while he barely controls his movements. After having licking her clit, and her core, he feels at the edge of finishing in a long and intense burst. He slaps her rear, taking her strongly, Zoro’s presence behind him as a sweet reminder that the green-haired man is not entirely done as well. He hears some fleshy sounds coming from Zoro’s cock, and he only imagines that his friend is stroking himself to get ready for the last round. 

“You like this, Name-ya?” 

“Ye…Yeah!” 

“You want his cock, now?” 

She tries to turn her head between Law’s thrusts, noticing that Zoro is fully ready to take her intensely. She eventually nods, and Law immediately pulls his cock out, skirting her body so he can seat on the table, placing her head between his legs. Zoro immediately comes, leaning himself behind her back, and enters her soaked pussy with one powerful thrust. She gasps, not entirely ready to take his thick cock at the moment, but immediately forgets it when Law gently brushes her hair, and offers him his own length to suck. 

“Come on, good girl,” Law purrs, pushing her head down on his cock, glowing with her own juice. “Show me how good you are with a dick in your mouth…,” 

“She’s fucking tight…” Zoro comments in a loud and primal growls, ravishing her core with some dominant thrusts, throwing her body forwards everytime he pushes his hips, slapping his balls against the roundness of her ass. 

“I think that she moans harder when you take her this way, Zoro-ya…,” Law smirks, tucking her hair behind her ear so she can start to blow him. “But I’ll make her sing even harder.” 

“You can always try, Trao, but for the moment, she only moans because of my dick.”

Law raises an eyebrow, and immediately invites her to lower her lips and finally blow him. Without any hesitation, and utterly excited because of Zoro’s thrusts, she presses her lips all the way down his thin and long cock, her hands reaching for his base while she hollows her cheeks and rolls her tongue on his flesh. Law heavily sighs, pinching his lips together, as he puts his elbow on the table to find a better angle to penetrate her mouth. Zoro increases his thrusts, groaning like a beast, his fingers strongly maintaining her body in this particular position, where he can ravage her core with every movement of his hips. She gags a few times, tears and sweat covering her messy face, her eyes looking for Law’s pleasured features. The doctor hums when their eyes meet, pushing his hips forwards as he slowly imposes his own rhythm. 

“You should see her face right now Zoro-ya,” Law snarls, rolling his fingers around her locks to have a proper look on her face. “She’s so good with my cock in her mouth…”

“You should feel her core, Trao,” Zoro teases back, his voice husky and broken, a bit out of breath as he keeps slamming hard against her butt. “She’s gorgeous when I take her this way.” 

“But she’s too quiet…,” Law teases, now thrusting inside of her mouth, hearing the tiny sounds of her moans muffled inside her throat. “Perhaps she needs your fingers.”

She looks desperate, a mess under their ministrations, but willing to have another orgasm coming from Zoro’s hand. The sword man nods and immediately slides his digits between her legs, finding her sweet and swollen nub, already twitching when he presses one finger on it. He smiles, and looks back at Law, both of them on the same page, increasing their pace once again, feeling at the edge of reaching their end. She moans desperately, her legs quivering hard as Zoro thrusts with all of his strength, pushing her body forwards so she can deepthroat Law at the same time. She takes the both of them so bravely, not even asking for a break, her mind and body on fire, ravaged. 

“That’s it…,” Law whispers, holding her head to help her bob it on his length. “Keep going Name-ya, you’re so good… Keep crying like this…”

Zoro closes his eyes, rubbing his fingers so quickly against her nub that she’s barely able to maintain her position, groaning and moaning so hard that she must be heard even in the islands near the ship. Law smirks, then groans, his head falling backwards while she intensifies her blowjob, encouraged by Zoro’s fingers and cock, until she eventually cries into a powerful orgasm, her hand taking a steady and intense pace on Law’s cock to help him finish as well. Zoro pinches his lips together, his fingers back on her butt, spreading the cheeks to have the best view possible, before he eventually thrusts one more time and loads deep inside of her core with a raw and primal grunt. Law follows his path, his cum bursting out of his cock to meet the back of her throat, where Zoro has already soiled her once. The three of them ride out their orgasms with a few movements, until they eventually stop and catch their breaths. Zoro gently pats her sweaty back, pressing burning kisses on the curves of her hips, helping her to stand back up while he pulls out his length, rolling a possessive arm against her waist. Law sighs, and stands back up, immediately reaching for her neck, skimming with appetite her warm skin. 

“You were so good, Name-ya,” Law whispers, challenging Zoro with his sweet and tender voice. “Did you like it?”

She hums, and nods, too tired and soiled to actually answer properly. Zoro clicks his tongue, his one eye staring at Law, reluctant to share an aftercare moment between the three of them. But in front of the devilish stare of the doctor, Zoro starts to smirk, his lips travelling down on her neck, his hand already cupping her sensitive breast. 

“Not now…,” she groans, pushing the two of them away. “I need a shower first.”

She catches her clothes on the floor and starts to leave the room, perfectly feeling that the sexual atmosphere isn’t entirely gone. She looks over her shoulder, offering them a sweet but playful smirk, her eyes calling for something else. 

“I think we all need a shower.” She innocently drops, before she leaves the kitchen room, hearing their footsteps following her lead. 


	17. #17 Killer : Can you make some noises? (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request was : "Hi! So we know killer is embarrassed of his laugh so I guess hed be very embarrassed of his more intimate noises lol Can you do a fem so bj (headcanon or scenario) in which they want to hear him?"

He holds a grasp of her hair, his pants pushed down on his thighs, while his hard and swollen manhood is disappearing inside of her hot and wet mouth. He hears her gags, and her soft moans sometimes escaping from her throat, as she’s dedicated to the task, one of her hand gently rubbing his balls with tender and encouraging gestures. He pinches his lips together, concentrating on his own sounds, unable to let them cross the barrier of his mouth. He doesn’t want her to hear that. It’s too embarrassing…. He can’t even accept his own laughter, so letting her hear those terrible noises, almost animalistic? It’s not even possible. Killer sighs, feeling her tongue rolling downer on his length, to the point that the tip of cock meets the back of her throat, and he immediately grips her hair even harder, somehow preventing himself of letting escape any kind of moan. Yet, she seems to look for them. Despite her gag reflex, and her eyes full of tears, she keeps sucking him hard and deep. 

“Name…,” Killer calls in a long growl. “If you keep going…,” 

But no sounds. Not even a single growl or hum. Killer is utterly excited, and hard as hell, yet nothing comes out of his mouth. He pinches his lips together so hard that they almost disappear from his face, leaving nothing but a thin white line crossing his features. She manages to deepthroat him once again, and without a word, Killer finally loads in the back of her throat, his cock pulsing against her tongue while he rides out his orgasm with a few movements of his hips. He fondles her hair with tender and lovable caresses, until she’s back on her feet, wiping the remains of his seed and her own saliva at the corner of her lips. She doesn’t look very happy, and Killer furrowed his eyebrows. 

“What’s the matter, Name?” He asks with his usual soft and inviting voice, extending his hand to invite her to come closer. “Give me a few minutes, and I’ll get back to you, if you want it,” 

“No, I don’t want it, Killer,” she pouts, taking a step backwards as she bends down to catch her clothes on the ground. “It’s not really funny when your boyfriend is mute.” 

Killer sighs and gets back on his feet, pulling up his trousers to dress hide his manhood in his underwear. He knows that he has some difficulties to open-up when they are in the middle of a steamy session, but he can’t fight his inner nature to protect himself. Years of mocking comments have been enough to create a profound trauma concerning his voice, his laughter and his general noises, and his deep control on them have turned into a problem in his relationship with her. He has been able to take off his mask after a few months, feeling enough at ease to expose his features to her eyes… But he remains mute and inaudible in their most intimate moments. There’s a blockage coming from him, and he knows she has a hard time to accept it. Usually, she doesn’t say anything, loving deeply the way he takes care of her, and how deep they are connected when they make love. But from time to time, it frustrates her, and she can’t help but give him a harsh comment. 

“Hey, come here,” Killer invites, gently grabbing her hips to make her come closer. “Don’t be like Kid. Don’t pout.” 

She rolls her eyes, hurt to be compared with their hot-blooded captain, while she wraps her wrists around his neck and looks at him in the eyes. 

“Seriously, not even a moan?” 

“It’s not so easy for me,” Killer argues, skimming her lips with his thumb. “You’re very good, but I don’t want to make any noise. It doesn’t mean that you’re not the best with your tongue.” 

She lifts her eyebrow, suddenly terribly proud to see that gleam of lust in the back of his irises. She smirks cockily as she swings her thigh over his lap and rides him, her panties pressed against the bulge of his trousers. 

“But even the best can’t extract those adorable noises coming from your throat… It means I’m not that good,”

“Don’t you think I know what you’re doing, right now, little demon?” 

She smiles, catching his earlobe with her teeth while she moves her hips on his lap. 

“Mmmh, absolutely nothing.”

Killer hums as he puts his hand behind her back, and swings his own hips to eventually plaster her back against the mattress. He pulls down her bra with his fingers, revealing her hard and pointy nipple, pulling on it with his teeth as she grabs his hair and carefully scratches his skull. 

“Liar,” Killer whispers, unbuckling his pants for the second time of the day. 

* * *

 

Three weeks. It has been three weeks since Killer didn’t see her. Life as a pirate isn’t always easy, and from time to time, he needs to get on a mission, far from her. When he’s gone, he always misses her warm presence in his bed, but also the sweet and incredible taste of her skin, and the warmness of her core. He misses every inch of her body as he’s suffering from a terrible illness, and despite his best efforts not to think about her too much, he feels terribly obsessed. On his way back to his crewmates, he’s almost suffocating, gazing at the horizon with a concerned stare, hoping that she didn’t go anywhere during his absence. He doesn’t want to jump back on Kid’s ship and doesn’t find her there. He needs her. He often thinks about the last time he had sex with her, and that pouting face she made when he has remained silent the entire session, only growling from time to time when the pleasure was too intense to stay still. He hopes that she has forgiven him somehow, and that they both could have a steamy reunion to celebrate his comeback on the ship.

When Killer finally walks on the deck of Kid’s ship after his absence, he immediately feels a body jumping on his back, and tiny arms roll themselves around his neck. He gasps, but smiles, feeling the burning kisses of his girlfriend on his nape. He manages to catch her waist and to put her back on the ground, his large bicep circling her waist as he can have a proper look on her blissful face. 

“Seems like someone is really happy to see me,” Killer greets while he tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

“You were gone for three weeks,” she reminds him, getting on her tiptoes to let him see her genuine smile. “I missed you.” 

Slowly, she skims his arm with the tip of her finger, tracing an invisible map on his flesh. He feels her stare on his mask, inviting and promising, and soon enough, Killer grabs her arm and gently guides her inside the ship. He greets his crewmates on his way to their shared room, checking their hands or embracing them whenever he encounters one of them. She remains silent as he walks in front of her, until he opens the door of his room and pinches her ass to make her enter quicker. She jumps on her feet and throws him a playful stare, and the second after, they are finally alone, both full of desires. Killer slowly catches the straps of his mask and pulls on it, exposing his face for her greatest happiness. She immediately answers by jumping in the air, wrapping her legs around his waist, so they can share a sloppy and passionate reunion kiss. Killer breathes heavily, his hand hurtling down her back to grab her rear and squeeze it, a vicious smile growing on his lips. He feels her tongue looking for his, as she tilts her head, arching her back under his lusty touch, while he’s more than happy to let her caress his wet muscle. Finally, they catch their breath back, and for a moment, he only looks at her playful eyes, and the way she devours him with them. 

“What are you up to, Name?” Killer asks, catching her bottom lip between his teeth to gently suck on it. “You have something in mind, I know you,”  

“Why don’t you seat at the edge of the bed and find it by yourself?” She answers, digging her fingers inside his long and blond hair. 

Killer perfectly understands her point, and softly, he lets her get back on her feet, getting rid of his shirt as he walks to the bed and sits on it. He puts his palms on the mattress, resting on them, analyzing her next moves, his eyes staring at her with a powerful intensity. He always loves when she takes the lead, more especially when she’s willing to kneel in front of him and take that cock of his in her precious mouth. Slowly, she moves her hips and walks to join him, stripping in front of him to increase this hot and lustful atmosphere in the room. She pushes her short down on her thighs, bouncing on her feet to make it fall on the ground, before she throws it away with a disinterest kick. Then, she grabs the corner of her shirt, and slightly dancing on site, she finally exposes her underwears. Killer smirks, extending his hand to wave it, hoping she would come closer anytime soon, pleased by her show. 

“Matching bra and panties, you really knew I was coming back today,” Killer whispers, finally gripping her wrist to pull on it and plaster her belly against his torso, his fingers fondling the skin of her thigh. 

“Do you like it? I bought this outfit a week ago when you called to say you were coming back,” she laughs, slowly kneeling in front of him as Killer gives her some space, opening his legs. 

“Nasty little girl.” Killer approves, watching her unbuckling his pants to push them down as long as his underwears, and reveal his already hard arousal. 

She gently runs her fingers on his long length, taking her time to put him in the hottest mood, amused by the way his cock twitches whenever she presses her digits slightly more. She looks at him in the eyes, and for a moment, Killer perfectly sees some hesitation coming from her. He fondles her hair, encouraging her to spit it out without a word. 

“I bought something else as well,” she eventually states with a less confident voice. “Do you trust me?” 

Killer raises an eyebrow, somehow concerned by her statement, looking at her serious features and they way she patiently waits for his agreement. He knows that he can trust her, but sometimes, she’s full of surprise, and he’s not particularly confident with her intentions. Yet, he eventually nods, watching her smiling brightly with all her teeth, as she stands back up and runs and opens the bedside table’s drawer to take a little bottle of something. 

“Oh, wow, hey Name,” Killer immediately says, raising an alarming hand to stop her. “I’m not… I don’t want you to touch me… there…” 

She snorts and shakes her head vividly, kissing his thigh tenderly as she kneels back between his parted legs. 

“No idiot, I’m not touching you there, don’t worry!” She opens the bottle and coats her fingers with the lube, looking at him with some Machiavellian eyes. “It’s only a little help for me…” 

As she finishes her sentence, she grabs his cock and starts to jerk him off, slowly spreading the lube all over his length. The sensation is absolutely different, a cold outer layer enveloping his hard cock as she starts to increase his pace. Killer can’t help but open his mouth, absolutely amazed by the new sensation between his legs. The coldness of the lube, plus the rapidity of her fingers are enough to create thousand of goosebumps running down his spine. And before he can get ready, he feels her tongue teasing the head of his length, before she starts getting down, until she eventually begins to bob her head on his length. 

“Oh, Name, fuck…,” Killer whispers hungrily, his fingers immediately grasping her hair to escort her movements. 

He hears a muffled laugh coming from her throat, as she increases her pace, her fingers still occupied to jerk him off while she perfectly masters her tongue and the way it rolls around his arousal. He feels trapped between two opposite sensation : the warmness of her delicious mouth, and the sudden coldness of the lube on his cock. Everytime she bobs her head, the two mix themselves together, and soon enough, Killer feels that he has a hard time to control his own emotions. He grips her hair slightly stronger, helping her to take him deeper, as her lusty noises are filling the room. He closes his eyes, pinches his lips together, but she manages to flick her tongue in a different way, and before he can control it, he lets lose that desperate and so desired moan he muffled for too long. She lifts her eyes for a second, tears blurring her vision, as she digs his fingernails in his skin, excited by what she has just heard. And Killer can perfectly see that spark of mischief in her eyes, as she doesn’t even try to hide it. 

“Don’t…,” Killer tries to order, but once again, she takes more of his length in her mouth, until he meets the back of her throat. 

His head falls backward, as he abandons that impossible fight to remain quiet, his voice suddenly echoing in the room while he moans deeply. He can’t believe she finally did it, but her tongue, her movements and the lube are a deadly triangle for his pleasure. He doesn’t want to hide his voice anymore, encouraged by her everlasting ministrations on his length. He cries loudly, adorably, until he eventually looks back at her. 

“Name, I can’t hold it anymore,” Killer warns, his hips sometimes thrusting on their own in her mouth. 

She nods, her fingers increasing their pace on his length, while the other ones massages his balls, her head moving erratically. He loads in the back of her throat with a powerful growl, his hand cupping her cheek to somehow take the lead and hold her still as he finishes to ride his orgasm out, enjoying the vision of her soiled mouth and her blushed face while he reaches his nirvana. He hears a gulp, and softly, she pulls his cock out of her mouth, catching her breath back while she looks at him with a big satisfied smile. 

“God you sound so good…,” she whispers, yet, her voice doesn’t seem mocking at all, on the contrary. 

Killer feels embarrassed for a second, but in front of the sincerity of her expression, he eventually starts to smile, cupping her jaw to offer her a slow and passionate kiss, ignoring his own taste on her lips. 

“Let’s see what this magic bottle can do with you now…,” Killer teases, plastering her back on the mattress as he presses his already half-hard arousal against her thigh. 

He has never felt so relieved in his life before today. 


	18. #18 Roronoa Zoro: Leather Pants (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request was "Your inbox is open and I am here to fulfil my destiny and request a scenario for Zoro and his long term fem!s/o who has a thing for men in leather and asks him to wear it for her and get kinky and you know I am here for absolute sin 👀👅💦 (love you 💚)"

“Seriously, this?” Zoro asks with his eyebrows furrowed. 

He grabs the leather pants with a powerful grip, creasing the material between his strong fingers. He can’t believe he actually has to dress like this for a sort of obscur and blurry mission he definitely not understand completely. She told him several days ago that she needed his help, but he didn’t sign for a sado-masochist outfit when he said yes! She sighs and puts her book aside, standing back up on her feet while she skirts the bed and comes closer. 

“Yes, _this_! We have a mission Zoro. You need to wear these pants,” she answers, crossing her arms around her chest while she digs her eyes in his concerned and unpleased look. 

“What kind of mission requires to wear leather pants and suspenders? I don’t want to look like a clown! Ask Sanji to dress like this if you want to have a submissive around, but not me!” 

She clearly fights her sudden deep need to mock him, his last sentence still echoing inside of her mind, but she manages to remain absolutely impassible, snatching the clothes out of his hands while she heavily sighs and starts to walk away.

“Fine! Let’s ask the cook to help me on this one, since mister muscles is turning into a diva!” 

“Hey, stay here,” Zoro snaps, gripping her wrist before she can walk away. 

She knows he tends not to appreciate when she mentions Sanji and his everlasting habit to turn himself into a docile servant for her. Zoro isn’t jealous, but when it comes to the cook… A part of him can’t help but be utterly possessive toward her. He angrily snatches the trousers and the suspenders back from her hands, and throws her a deadly stare while he walks to the bathroom, accepting his fate and this odd mission. 

* * *

 

“Okay, I’m ready, now.” Zoro states while he walks back into their shared bedroom, slightly unconfident and flustered about his outfit. 

She’s looking at herself through the mirror, putting some mascara on her eyelashes while she wears her favorite red and revealing dress, her face almost touching the cool surface, her gestures slow and mastered. She’s focus on her task, not wanting to soil her cheeks with some unwelcomed makeup, when Zoro makes another step in the room, visibly waiting for her reaction. Aware of her boyfriend silent request, she eventually puts down her mascara on the table, and spins on her hips so she can face him and give him a review, but what she sees at the moment is clearly unbelievable. Zoro looks like an erotic god coming out from another world. The pants are slightly too tight for him, and they shape his muscular thighs way too lustily, along with the impressive natural bulge of his arousal. His outlined abs trace a line down his belly, which end with a delicious V pointing at his manhood, perfectly enlightening his hours of hard training. The suspenders cover his nipples, suggesting to have a look on his chest too, and somehow, she can’t help but be captivated by this show. She closes her mouth, perhaps to prevent herself from drooling like a dog waiting for a pile of bones in front of the sexual beauty of her partner. 

“Zoro…,” she eventually whispers, making a step forward while her fingers start to skim his arm. “You look…,”

“Like a clown, I know.” Zoro snaps again, even if he clearly sees that it doesn’t seem to be her opinion. “You like it, Name?” 

He feels her hand gently coming up, tracing invisible lines of his bare torso, as she eventually looks at him in the eyes and gulps, drowning herself in his intense stare. He perfectly recognizes the look in her irises, almost desperate, as she finally smiles and takes a step backward, as if she tries her best to muffle her arousal. Yet, Zoro can’t help but feel the need to tease her.

“We should go,” she says as she clears her throat, pointing at the doorway with a motion of her head. “We’re going to be late.” 

“Oh, really?” Zoro answers with a low and deep voice, that particular one which makes her shiver on her feet, even deeper inside. 

She looks back at him, and Zoro understands that she’s now aware of her boyfriend’s mood, and his profound desires to spend some quality time with her before they would head to their mission. She shakes her head and smiles, somehow turning him down, but it’s not enough to stop him. 

“I’m still waiting for you review,” Zoro continues, moving forward as she keeps avoiding his body, until she actually collides with the desk, and grabs its corners with a desperate gesture. “You do like it, don’t you?” 

She pinches her lips together, her throat deeply dry, while she finally nods, confirming his words. Zoro smiles, her reaction directly awakening his already tickling crotch, before he catches her wrist and puts her fingers on his chest. He guides her silently, letting her digits fondling his chest, skimming his abs with slow gestures. During the whole time, she keeps looking at him in the eyes, feeling how much he desires her right now. 

“Don’t play, we don’t have time…,” she tries to argue, but she immediately stops talking when he lets her fingers brush the V of his belly, bringing her at the edge of his most intimate part. “Zoro…,” 

“Why are you in a hurry, suddenly? You’re always such a teaser, but now you shut your mouth and you want to run? I don’t deal well with runner, you know it…” 

He knows it’s unfair to tease her like this, but he clearly doesn’t want to stop. She’s not protesting either after all, and she doesn’t even try to take her hand away from his body, so Zoro decides that she needs to learn her lesson, since she wanted so bad to have him in these leather pants. Suddenly, he presses her palm on his crotch, making her feel his erect manhood, as his other hand starts to play with the strands of her hair falling around her face, until his thumb comes up on her face and plays with her lips, putting a soft but real pressure on them. He’s up to something passionate, and she feels it. The way he devours her with his eyes is revealing, and somehow, she knows that she can’t leave this room without paying the price of wanting him in this kind of outfit. 

“Open.” Zoro orders, his thumb making its way inside of her mouth. “Don’t make me wait anymore.” 

From time to time, Zoro’s natural dominance explodes like a firework, especially during their steamiest sessions. He loves to control their throes of passion, and most of time, she doesn’t complain. She can’t fight his stamina, nor his erotic aura when he’s so full of desires. So without thinking, she opens her mouth, letting his thumb playing with her tongue, while he flushes his body against her. He catches her jaw with a strong hand, almost violently but without any harm, squeezing her cheeks as he smirks and looks at her rolling her wet muscle around his finger. He presses his hard arousal against her core, pushing with his thigh so she can allow him some room between her legs, their two bodies completely glued together. He digs his finger even deeper, his eyes never leaving her irises, dominating her with all his suffocating aura. 

“What kind of naughty little girl are you when I’m wearing this?” Zoro purrs, lifting her head a little bit by putting more pressure on her jaw, forcing her to put herself on her tiptoes, until he removes his thumb from her mouth to roll up her dress and presses it on her panties. “Let’s find out how much you want it.” 

“Zoro…,” she calls in a warm sigh, feeling the sweet pressure of his digit right on her damp underwears. 

“Sssh, don’t even try to argue,” Zoro whispers, as his other digits put aside her panties to grant him a proper access to her wet core. “Mh, looks like I won my bet. I know you only wanting me in those pants to have my cock inside of you after.” 

She moans, desperately, unable to control herself as he gently rubs his thumb on her clit, his other fingers playing with her entrance, teasing her intensely. Zoro is clearly in his most dominant mood, and somehow, wearing leather only increases his needs to make her beg for him. She knows it, tonight, he’s going to be even wilder than usual. 

“So, Name… Do you like me outfit?” Zoro asks again, his finger terribly slow on her clit, his eyes looking for her every reaction on her face. 

She moves her hips to chase her own pleasure, but he suddenly plasters his hand on them, holding her still until she eventually answers the question. He smirks, his index and middle finger brushing her entrance, drops of her wet core dripping against her thigh lazily. 

“Yes…,” she eventually moans, looking at him with despair and passion. “Yes…I…I love it, Zoro…,” 

He presses his thumb harder on her clit, yet, his interrogation isn’t over. He knows there’s something else, and he wants her to spit it. He wants her to admit that he didn’t really need to wear this tonight, and that she only did that because she has a thing for men in leather. 

“Now be a good girl, and tell me if I really had to wear this tonight…,” Zoro smirks, one of his digit entering her as he sees her face changing into an expression full of pleasure. Yet, he doesn’t move anymore, waiting patiently. “If you tell me the truth, I swear, I’m going to take you so hard and good, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” 

Once again, Zoro is that erotic god she can’t handle sometimes. The way he touches her tonight is far from his usual habits ; he’s slow, he takes his time to build this poisonous tension, knowing perfectly how much she desires him. He always loves to rush things and gets started almost immediately, but for once… He controls his pace, only building a greater frustration within her so he can unleash his real power right after she would admit that she had something in mind with these clothes. 

“Alright… I saw this outfit a few weeks ago and… Yes…,” She argues, feeling his finger starting to move inside of her to encourage her. “Yes, you didn’t have… But I… I like this too much, please, Zoro, stop playing with me!” 

Zoro gently laughs with his deep and broken voice, as he suddenly crashes his mouth on hers, his tongue seeking for her own, while he immediately pushes another finger inside of her, his thumb circling her clit with a vivid pace. She starts to tremble under his ministrations, her hands now unbuckling his pants and pulling them slightly down, so she can release his massive arousal and touches him as well. Yet, Zoro doesn’t let her get what she wants, and before she can have a grip on his cock, he suddenly spins her hips, gripping her nape with a strong and dominant palm to hold her in her new position, as he pushes his hips forward to press them against her rear and lets his fingers continues their work on her body. 

“No, no, no…,” Zoro hums in her ear, opening her core with a third digit. “You don’t touch me, silly girl. I’m the one in charge here, and you get what I give. Naughty lying girl like you should learn her lesson now.” 

He lets lose his grip on her neck and immediately grabs the strap of his left suspender to take it off, expertidly rolling the leather around her wrists, as he holds her hands tied behind her back. She groans, her core now more than wet, squirting under his furious pace. She suddenly cries louder, and way before Zoro can’t stop her, he feels her swollen clit getting tensed, and her fingers being squeezed inside of her. He bites her neck while he helps her to ride her first orgasm out, still touching her, somehow proud of him to play with her like this. He gently licks her earlobe, removing his hand from her sensitive area to grab his manhood and guide the head to her entrance, not even taking the time to pull down his pants entirely. He pulls on her wrists with his other hand, and uses his feet to bring her legs closer, ordering her to squeeze her thighs together while he rubs his arousal on her excited entrance. 

“I’m going to fuck you until you forget your name,” Zoro snarls, feeling her impatience, her body reacting delicious to his rubbing cock. “My girl who loves leather pants…,”

He plays with the suspenders restraining her wrists, sometimes drawing them towards him, adjusting his position as he suddenly slams his hips forward and enters her fully in one powerful motion, overwhelmed by the narrowness of her sweet slit. She gasps, her core deliciously tight and wet for him, before he moves his hips backwards, his cock entirely pulls out, before he thrusts back again. For a moment, he keeps doing this, mastering his pace but also his grip on her restrained arms, before he begins to pound harder, deeper, and faster. The slap of his leather pants starts to fill the room with lusty noises, along with their flesh colliding anytime he thrusts inside of her. She’s a real mess. She groans, and moans, and more than once, she even tries to open her legs a bit more, or to have some control on her body position, but Zoro makes sure that she can’t make a single movement, his cock buried in the depths of her sweet cave. He knows that he has enough stamina to make her sing for a long time, so gently, he releases her wrists after a moment, allowing her to grip the table before he pulls his cock out of her core, and spins her hips so she can face him. Once he has a proper vision on her messy face, Zoro kisses her sloppily, his tongue and teeth clenching with hers. He puts his hands behind her thigh and helps her sitting at the edge of the desk, shoving his cock back inside of her with a powerful thrust. She grips his one and only suspender, pulling on it to bring him even closer, her breathing erratic, as she parts her lips to catch some air. He loves her features, at the moment. Her gorgeous complexion, her swollen and redder lips, inviting him to have another kiss on them. Yet, Zoro prefers to dig his mouth in the crook of her neck, sucking harshly on her sensitive spot to leave purple and yellow marks, his hips moving fast and steadily, as his hand grabs her rear to adjust their position. He skims her body with his free fingers, until he comes up and brushes her lips, his head following his gestures, while he faces her again. 

“Good girl,” Zoro growls, taking her with sharp and powerful thrusts. “I want you to come for me again,” he slides his thumb against her lips, her tongue already licking the tip of his nail. “Suck it, and you’ll have it.” 

Immediately, she opens her mouth to let her tongue plays with Zoro’s thumb, while he growls harder, his pace becoming slightly erratic and uncontrollable. He digs his fingernails in her rear, his thumb deepening in her mouth, until he pulls it out and presses it between her spreaded legs, right on her swollen and already soiled nub. She rolls an arm around his neck as he starts to massage her down there, her mouth begging for a kiss. He’s more than willing to offer her, and when he begins to kiss her again, he increases his pace with both of his thumb and his hips, creating waves of shivers on her body, while she arches her back even more, moaning hard inside his mouth. He smirks, feeling deeply powerful at this particular moment, circling her nub until she eventually bursts into a deep growl, her inner walls squeezing his cock, as she reaches the Seventh Heaven for the second time. He parts his lips, looking at her blushed features and her lusty stare, pulling his cock out, his orgasm coming. He strokes himself a few times before he loads on her belly, covering her skin but also her dress with his seed, growling like a dangerous beast, catching his breath back when he’s finally done. 

“You really had to destroy my dress…,” she angrily whispers, her fingers caressing his sweating chest. 

Zoro doesn’t even try to hide his content, catching her wrist to put a kiss on the red marks caused by the leather. He knows he has been slightly harsher than usual, but he’s far from apologizing. He leaves a few kisses on her arm, coming up until he pulls on her neck skin with his teeth.

“I’ll buy you another one,” Zoro comments, his lips coming up to brush hers with slow and tender gestures. 

“You don’t have any money, loser…,” she pouts, looking at him in the eyes, yet somehow amused by the way he teases her. 

“I just need to sell these leather pants, and I’ll have some,” Zoro smirks, looking at her eyes suddenly looking down and watching at his pants and his exposed arousal. “What?” 

“Mmh.” 

Zoro raises an eyebrow, and she finally lets loose a long and fake sigh, shaking her head. 

“Don’t sell them, okay…,” 

Zoro laughs softly with his usual deep and broken voice, slamming his palm on her rear, his fingers digging in her soft skin as he comes closer. 

“Oh, I won’t.” 


	19. #19 Corazon : A moment with you (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request was : Hi!!! It’s me again! I’m so excited for this. And I’m here this time to fulfilled my from the last time!!! So would it’s be ok for you to make a scenario of NSFW fem!s/o with corason💕💕💕 like she was trying to take a bath with our little cute Law but he strongly refused(of-cause). So she took a bath later alone but then Corasan came in.....💕💕💕

“Name, are you in there?” He wishes he could say loudly. 

She has been missing for a little while. She didn’t show up to dinner, despite the general order to gather whenever they have a free time to share a moment all together. Corazon looked her empty chair with concerned eyes ; it’s not in her habit to miss that kind of moment. After some investigation, he also discovered that Law refused to bath today. The young boy gasped that it would be gross to have a shower with a grown-up, and since Corazon knows pretty much what kind of mother-like affection she has for him, he was sure that Law was mentioning you in his long speech about what an adult should or shouldn’t do with a kid. So when everyone left for their regular occupations, he quickly rushed to the bathroom and knocked on the door. 

When Corazon is finally there, waiting for an answer coming from inside, he makes sure that no one around is there to hear him ; after all, all the Donquixote’s family, except Law and her, doesn’t know about his secret. When he’s certain that the corridor his empty, he clicks his fingers, creating an invisible bubble to cover his voice, hoping that despite the wall, she would hear him.

“Name?” He tries again, unsure. 

He puts his ear against the door and eventually hears some quiet splashing coming from inside, but no one is inviting him in. Slowly, as he clears his throat, he opens the door. He immediately smiles, noticing her sleeping face in her bubble bath, eyes shut, and breathing heavy. He enters and closes the door behind him, making sure that he’s not too noisy ; he doesn’t want to wake her up from her well deserved nap. Yet, he can’t help but let his stare wandering on her body, her soft and appetizing curves hidden under the milky water as a silent invitation for him to come closer. It’s enough to give him a naughty idea ; after all, the two of them need your moments, from time to time, and it’s the perfect occasion. 

Quickly, Corazon gets rid of his entire pieces of clothing, putting them on a chair, perfectly aware that two bodies in a bathtub could make some good damages in the room. Naked, he crosses the distance between him and the tub. He almost slips on the floor once or twice, biting his bottom lip not to let lose a powerful gasp. Fortunately, it seems that she’s too heavily asleep to notice his everlasting clumsiness. Eventually, Corazon digs into the tepid water, placing himself behind her, his large hand fondling her belly. He feels that her skin reacts to his presence, covered in goosebumps, perhaps also because it’s a bit chilly inside the tub now. Carefully, his extends his large hand to reach the tap, purring hot water to warm the bath. 

“Mmmh…” She moves slowly, cracking on eye open to look up and notice that she’s not alone anymore. “Cora?” 

“Hello there…,” he answers with his eternal reassuring smile, dropping a tender kiss on her nose. “Seems like someone was too tired to join us for dinner.” 

His voice, husky, but soft like honey, makes her shiver from the top of her head to her tiptoes. She nods, her fingers brushing his forearm.

“Law didn’t want to bath with me earlier, so I waited to have some calm to wash myself, and… Well.” She shrugs, and presses her head against his large torso. “Did you miss me?” 

He chuckles, his free hand brushing her jawline, his thumb coming up to wander on her upper lip for a moment. 

“I miss you all the time when you’re not around, Name.” 

Somehow, his voice sounds deeper, urgent. She blinks for a second, her irises meeting his brown eyes, ; it’s enough to sets her mind on fire. Slowly, she moves, putting herself on her knees as she faces him, revealing her naked breasts, the soap lazily slipping on her wet skin, her bottom remaining the only part of her covered by the water. Corazon hums, his stare following her features, until both of their eyes meet again, this time, the same lusty spark gleaming in the back of them. He clicks his fingers again, her stare already telling him that she understands what he just meant with this particular gesture. 

“Cora…” She whispers with a desperate voice, feeling his hand sliding down on her neck, until he grabs her nape and pulls her into a tender kiss. 

One hand resting on her hip, the other one maintaining her neck, Corazon kisses her hungrily, opening his mouth to feel her tongue and dance with it. He feels all his blood suddenly boiling inside his veins, her presence alarming every of his sense. He needs her. Cruelly. He wants to feel everything from her, but he also knows that he needs to remain careful, and not too hurry. She’s not that tall, she can’t stretch herself to the infinite despite what she’s sometimes assuring… She needs to be prepared for him, and for that, Corazon has always been the most patient man in the world. So with his everlasting easy pace, his hand resting on her hip moves and comes between her legs, tenderly massaging her core. 

“Cora… God…” She desperately breathes as she parts her lips, her fingers catching his wrist to escort his movements. 

He smiles and hides his face in the crook of her neck, his thumb pressed against her clit, two fingers brushing her entrance. He knows exactly where to find her weak spot in her neck, that sensitive part on her skin that makes her shiver strongly. She makes a step forward, her legs slightly quivering, her fingers playing with his golden and messy locks. He abandons her neck for a second, looking up to see the ravages on her features, and the beautiful complexion created by her pleasure. She smiles, her mouth slightly opens, as she slides her fingers against his cheek to erase his makeup. He lets her reveal his real identity, forgetting everything about Corazon, his role and his mission, his digits still tenderly preparing her core, massaging her clit, until she entirely gets rid of his makeup. 

“You look so pure…” She whispers, gazing at his features. “An angel…” 

“Am I really that pure, to make you feel this way?” He growls with a little smirk, his fingers suddenly entering inside her core, his mouth sucking on her nipple. 

She trembles hard, so hard that she almost falls in the bathtub, her fingernails scratching his shoulders, Corazon’s pace increasing on her clit. He knows exactly how to make her feel good, so loved. He starts to scissor his slender digits inside of her, his free hand cupping her breast, his tongue expertly teasing her pointing nipple. He seems to be everywhere, and before she can control herself, she bursts into a deep and intense orgasm, her core twitching around his fingers, as he stills coming in and out of her pussy. 

“I like when you’re noisy like this…” He blushes furiously, realising her nipple in a wet pop. “I’m so lucky…”

He gently puts pressure on her hips, forcing her to turn around, his mouth travelling a little while on her back, his hands playing with her breasts. 

“What are your intentions?” She asks almost innocently, before she feels the pressure of his hands back on her hips. 

“Sit on my lap.” He orders tenderly, the both of them placing themselves in the tub. 

Once she’s secured on his lap, he rolls an arm around her shoulders, her back resting against his torso, his other hand parting her legs. More quickly than before, he slides three fingers in, his teeth nibbling her earlobe, before she turns her head to kiss him desperately. He opens her for a moment, too afraid to speed up their intercourse and hurts her with his massive cock. But Corazon feels that she wants more. She’s almost grinding on his hard cock, the head of it sometimes bumping against her entrance. Corazon parts their lips and looks at her. 

“You want it?” He questions with a husky voice, before he licks the tip of her nose. “I can stop if you don’t want to go any further, I know it’s late and you were already asleep…” 

“Of course I want it, idiot…” She blushes hard, her fingers brushing his hand down there. 

Corazon only growls, quickly grabbing his cock to guide it against her entrance, pushing on his hips to adjust their position, and eventually penetrate her. Despite the water, she’s perfectly wet, and it takes less than a second for him to enter her fully. He hums, nibbling her neck, her narrowness always so overwhelming for him. He starts to thrust, first adopting an easy pace, one hand grabbing her thigh to keep them apart, the other one playing with her nipples. She breathes heavily, eyes closed, always looking for his neck or his jaw to kiss it, encouraging to increase his pace with soft and comfortable moans. He has never hurt her before, but she feels terribly full with his cock, and she knows it’s better to keep it slow until she’s entirely ready.

“More…” She finally groans, the water waving dangerously inside the tub. 

Corazon doesn’t answer, he only slides his other hand under her other thigh, his thrust becoming slightly faster, and also harder. He almost slightly lifts her up, her position not allowing her to do anything but feel him. Each time, he buries himself entirely, his balls slapping lazily against her rear. Overwhelmed by the many feeling inside of his mind, Corazon starts to take her more wildly, her back entirely pressed against his torso, and she can do nothing but suffer from his hard yet careful thrusts. 

“Yes…!” She cries, eyebrows furrowed, the water now sliding out of the tub, as Corazon sucks on her neck, increasing his pace. 

“You’re getting dry…” He growls, the conditions of their intercourse drying out her natural fluids. 

He suddenly moves and pushes her belly against the tub, exposing both of her core and rear, her hands grabbing the edge of it, his own palms resting on her hips as he kneels behind her. He rocks his hips harder, ignoring all the mess they’re creating because of their movements, her moans echoing hard inside the protected room ; with Corazon’s power, no one can hear her anyway. He takes her harder, and harder, his balls slapping against her skin, filling the room with lusty noises. She clenches her fingers on the tub, unable to think straight anymore. Corazon is large and long, and the way he’s taking her makes her lose her mind. 

“Rosinante!” She whimpers when she feels his slender fingers coming again between her legs, teasing her swollen clit shamelessly. “I can’t…” 

“Trust me…” He groans adorably, his eyes gazing at her wonderful wet body. 

He pinches it with tender and harmless gestures, perfectly aware of her sensitiveness down there. As he keeps sliding in and out of her core, he also massages her nub, her skin covered in goosebumps. She suddenly bites her bottom lip, and Corazon can perfectly feels her core getting narrower, literally sucking him inside.

“Your walls are squeezing me so hard!” He cries, kissing her neck, abandoning her over-stimulated clit to cup her breasts. 

“You’re so big… It’s so good…” She can only stutter, her eyes still closed, as she’s riding out her second orgasm, her hips naturally escorting his movements. 

It’s enough for Corazon to lose the battle against his own excitement. In a long growl, he bursts inside of her, long spurts of his seed plastering her insides, his breathing and his heartbeat erratic. He gives her a few thrusts for a moment, before he stops his gestures, catching his breath. Carefully, he pulls out, leading her back into the warm tub, hugging her body tightly. She hums, hiding her nose in the crook of his neck, her fingers tenderly brushing his skin. 

“I love you…” She whispers, placing a soft kiss on his wet flesh. “So much.” 

He smiles, feeling his heart swelling with the best feeling in the world. He presses his lips on her forehead, squeezing her body slightly more against his torso. 

“I love you even more.” 

She exhales, and then looks around. Indeed, the bathroom is an absolute chaos, soap, bubbles and water spreading on the floor. She giggles and shakes her head, massaging her eyelids for a moment. 

“It’s such a mess, here…” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Corazon shrugs and smooshes her wet hair with tender kisses. “We’ll clean up later. Now, you just have to hug me.” 


	20. #20 Sir Crocodile : Heal with me (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request was : helloooo i'm here again, finally!! Could you please write a scenario where Crocodile has his first time with a s/o that has a little of a sex trauma? Because she was a previous slave and was hurt badly many ways. Thank you!!!

She’s asleep, her body lied in the silken sheets of his king sized bed, deeply trapped in her dreams. She seems peaceful, for once… It’s a sensation which warms his heart. He sighs, pulling on his headscarf to take off his shirt, carefully putting it back on his favorite chair. He slowly unbuckles his pants, watching her chest coming up and down, as she doesn’t seem to wake up at all. He quickly gazes at the clock on the wall and notices that after all, it’s already two in the morning. At his own tired and slow pace, Crocodile finally takes all of his clothes off, along with his hook - he certainly doesn’t want to hurt her - exposing his nudity to the darkness of the room, as he crawls into the bed, carefully not moving her so she can have a proper sleep. He kisses her temple and brushes her cheek for a moment before he stops and starts to turn around ; he’s not very demonstrative with her, on those moments only happen when she’s not awake, especially after what he heard from her past. 

She was a slave when he found her. Less than a dog, mistreated badly by her owners, tortured, insulted and hurt everyday. He’s not usually the type of man to actually care about the misery of the others, but there was something so desperate within her eyes that he decided to act. He killed her owners and offered her a home, where he thought she could recover from her injuries and found a purpose in her life. However, what he didn’t expect was that he would actually fall in love with her soft character, even eventually asking her to stay, even if he couldn’t cross a certain limit with her. She told him that she has been used in so many ways that she didn’t want to have any intercourse in her life anymore ; and oddly for him, Crocodile accepted. Yet, with time, and perhaps more comfort, her now body seems to claim something else whenever he lies in the sheets with her. Even in her deepest sleep, he feels her tiny hands skimming his skin, a long growl of relief escaping from her throat before she goes back to a deep and peaceful sleep, until she wakes up in the morning, her dear Crocodile already gone for the day. 

Tonight, things aren’t so different. As soon as she feels the warm presence of another body in her bed, she instinctively reaches for him. She rolls her hand around his muscular belly, fondling the abs under her fingernails, before Crocodile quickly grabs her wrist and prevents her from doing anything else. He feels that she moves, and soon enough, there’s a tension in the limb he’s holding. He sighs and turns around, the only lightened candle on the bedside table illuminating her concerned features. She pinches her lips together as soon as she sees his eyes on her. 

“What…What are you trying to do with me?” She eventually asks, her voice still sounding sleepy. 

He slowly puts her hand down on the mattress, his sharp eyes watching her closely.

“Nothing at all, really,” he mutters, his palm cupping her jaw, hoping she would lift her stare up and look at him in the eyes. “I was stopping you from doing something you don’t want to share with me.” 

She freezes and immediately understands, retracting her hand against her torso, fondling the material of her négligé. He doesn’t need to have a proper light to notice her embarrassed face, and that desperate call she tries to hide at this particular moment. It awakes something within him. A desire he tends to muffle whenever he looks at her, even if it shatters his soul that he’s able to touch her the way he craves it. Perhaps he shall attempt something? After all, she doesn’t seem particularly reluctant tonight. Gently, he skims her lips with his thumb, his gestures slow and tender ; a touch she has never experienced before. Her eyes aren’t able to follow his movements, but he notices the shivers on her skin, and the lovely way her nipples are pointing under her night dress. 

“I don’t think…I’m…,” she tries to mumble, the burning sensation of his only finger travelling on her features already making her crazy. 

“I’ll be gentle, if you allow me,” Crocodile whispers, the deep sound of his voice wrenching her stomach. “What you know isn’t love. It’s torture.” 

She suddenly looks back at him, needy to see that he’s not lying right now. Crocodile’s features are nothing but serious, and yet, she can perfectly notice this powerful desire emanating from his aura. Something primal which calls everything within her, like a demon would demand, if she would ever encounter one. She gulps, panting, her tiny hand slowly grabbing his wrist, holding it for a second. 

“I’ve never…,” she tries, her voice slightly broken because of the many bad memories. “I’ve never done it like this before.” 

“I perfectly know what they did to you, Name.” Crocodile answers tenderly, hiding the eternal anger he’s feeling whenever he thinks about what those bastards dare to do to her. “But I’m not your previous owners, and if you are sharing my bed today, it’s only because you’re my equal. There are no more chains to restrain you here, and what I want to give you is the precious secret of what sexuality means for two souls who cares about each other.” 

He softly pulls on her wrist, her body naturally coming closer, until she can no longer escape his grip. He tenderly smiles, his lips skimming her jawline for a moment. 

“I’m not going to hurt you. I’m going to make love to you, in the most tender and respectful way I know.” He finally whispers, feeling that she’s surrendering herself to his touch. 

She nods, her throat a bit dry, as Crocodile softly cups her cheek and starts to kiss her. At first, he doesn’t try to open his mouth, preferring her to let herself go and accept his proximity. He slowly moves his lips on hers, his hand sliding down on her back, until he grips her rear, pulling on the flesh with a bit of controlled passion. She immediately stops kissing him, not that she doesn’t seem to be hesitant, but to only make sure that Crocodile would keep his word. 

“You don’t like it?” He asks, his voice husky but patient. 

She shakes her head, her breathing slightly erratic. 

“It feels… I feel so desired suddenly…It’s overwhelming…” She mutters before she abruptly crushes her lips on his. 

Crocodile smiles, surprised by her boldness, opening his mouth as soon as he feels the tiny sensation of her own wet muscle looking of his. He pulls on her rear, flushing her body against his massive one, kissing her intensely, before he moves his hand, skimming her belly, coming up to finally massage her breasts. She gasps, not used to the sensation, but Crocodile immediately kisses her back, his fingers now playing with her nipples through her négligé. He feels that she’s moving under his touch ; her hips dancing beautifully, responding to his caresses. He eventually parts his lips, noticing a few changes about her complexion ; she’s aroused, and he finds her absolutely gorgeous like this. 

“I’m going to take off your dress and put my mouth on your breasts,” he announces, his finger fondling her cheek. “If you don’t like it, you just need to tell me to stop.” 

She nods, a little gasp escaping her throat as his hand plasters her shoulder against the mattress, before it comes down to roll up her négligé over her belly, until she has no choice but to reveal her entire body to his view. Crocodile smiles, tossing the clothing somewhere in the room, his cognac eyes gazing at her entire body for the very first time. She almost wants to hide herself under the sheets, but he quickly traces a line on her torso, starting from her collarbone, to finally skim her sensitive breasts. 

“You’re absolutely mesmerizing.” Crocodile hums, his face bending down so he can start his ministrations. 

She immediately arches her back when she feels his tongue on her nipple, her other breast trapped under his long and massive fingers. He knows she has never experienced something like this before, and he wishes she would understand that sex is firstly a positive moment. He looks up for a second, checking if she’s pleased by his gestures, and smirks when he sees that she looks nothing but a mess already. Eyes slightly closed, mouth opens ; she’s chasing her own pleasure, her hands digging in his hair, massaging his skull. For a long moment, Crocodile continues his sweet torture, sometimes adding his teeth, pulling on her nipples until she whimpers loudly. 

“I’m so sorry…,” she apologizes, pressing her palm against her mouth. 

“No, I want to hear that. It means I’m giving you enough pleasure for you to become audible.” He pauses his gestures, his hand slowly coming down. “Open your legs, Name.” 

She has this automatic reflex to squeeze them even strongly, and Crocodile, patient as always, gently nibbles her skin until he comes up and presses an encouraging kiss on her jaw. 

“There’s a soft spot between your legs I want to try,” he explains, looking at her in the eyes. “A little nub where I’ll put pressure with my fingers.” 

He notices her despair, and frowns. Does she know about her clitoris?

“My master… He used to put pliers on it when he wanted to have fun…” She mumbles, as she grabs Crocodile’s wrist. “It always hurts there.” 

“Do you mean, it always hurts even when no one is touching it?” He questions severely, pausing his gestures for a moment. 

He clearly doesn’t want to take things further if she’s experiencing any kind of pain at the moment. Yet, she shakes her head, slightly embarrassed, but ready to open herself to her beloved man. 

“No… I don’t feel anything in general, but when he was touching it, it was only hurtful and I’m not sure…I’m… Oh.” 

She pauses, the thumb of Crocodile softly teasing her clit between her squeezes legs. She looks back at him, surprised to see how gentle he is, and how different it feels. For a moment, he only skims it, his thumb sometimes getting down to take a bit of her juice, slowly coming up to spread it on her nub. Each time, she opens her legs a little bit more, until she grants him a total access, her hand vividly gripping his arm. 

“How does it feel?” Crocodile asks, his own erect manhood pressed against her thigh. “Does it hurt?” 

She shakes her head, before it falls down on the pillow. 

“No… No it’s so good!” She moans deeply. 

Crocodile growls and increases his pace on her clit, her arousal enough to create a natural lubrication. He notices that her legs are shaking a little bit, certainly because of her growing pleasure, and as she can’t stop moanin, he finally reaches his usual pace and decides to slowly push one finger in. She doesn’t even protest, the intrusion only bringing more goosebumps on her skin, as he thrusts his digit to prepare her core. He knows he’s well-endowed, and he clearly doesn’t want her not to be ready for it. When he adds another finger in, his thumb still occupied to press her swollen nub, she immediately kisses him, wildly, her tongue seeking for his. He chuckles under the sudden passionate gesture, adding more pressure on her clit, until she eventually parts her lips, her eyes yelling at him that she’s about to come and doesn’t know what to do with this new sensation. 

“Don’t fight it,” Crocodile growls, his own manhood twitching because of the anticipation. “Let yourself go. You’ll love it, my precious doll…”

“Crocodile…” She whimpers, her all body shaking under his touch as she’s reaching the first orgasm of her life. 

He removes his hand from her core, kissing her tenderly ; a sort of reward for her good behaviors. She hums under his suffocating aura, her arms circling his nape as he finally moves to crawl between her legs. While he takes his time to bite her neck, he gives himself a few strokes, his cock already hard, drops of pre-cum dripping from the head. He looks at her in the eyes, a reassuring smile on his lips even if his eyes are deadly serious. 

“Do you want it?” He asks, rubbing the tip of his cock against her entrance. “I know this could be frightening, but I won’t do anything against your will tonight.” 

“You seem huge…,” she mutters, her hand cupping his rear, as the other one dares to touch his length, her cheeks on fire when she evaluates his size. “So big…” 

He smirks and nods, helping her to roll her hand around his impressive manhood, as she’s not even able to go around. He shows her how to jerk him off, her fingers coming up and down, her eyes gazing at the full awaken snake she’s timidly holding. She gulps and stares back at Crocodile, looking for her courage on his features. 

“You can take me.” He reassures her with a low voice, adjusting his position so he can penetrate her. “I’m coming in.” 

He pushes his hips forward, his cock going inch by inch inside of her, opening its way through her womb. She growls loudly, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed, Crocodile’s hand wandering on her breasts to give her something else to think about. He pauses his movement, half of his length buried inside of her, softly caressing her body until he feels that she can have a bit more of himself. She seems to have enough courage to take him all, and after a long pause, Crocodile thrusts entirely, filling her for the very first time. He softly kisses her neck, coming up to nibble her jaw, as her fingernails dig a little bit in his back. 

“Can you handle it, Name?” He gently purrs, moving slowly his hips backwards. “You’re really tight, but this is pleasurable…” 

“I like it, yes. Please, move.” She whispers, her hands fondling his back. 

Encouraged by the softness of her voice, Crocodile slowly starts to thrust, making love to her for the very first time. He represses his cruel need to pound hard inside of her, the narrowness of her core bringing so many enjoyable feelings in his body. With the slowest pace he could adopt, Crocodile rocks his hips, burying himself entirely before he pulls back, leaving only the head of his cock, to start all over again. She’s also more relaxed, her voice breaking into lovely whimpers, each time slightly louder, the pleasure finally taking over her fear. Her moans are now uncontrollable, her eyes closed, while he decides to increase his pace. 

“Tell me if it doesn’t suit you.” He groans, his mouth seeking for her mouth to kiss it. 

She only answers by giving him her tongue, her hips starting to escort his movements, the tenderness of his ministrations creating thousand of goosebumps on her skin. This is enough for Crocodile to slide his hand between their bodies, caressing her still sensitive nub to bring even more pleasure, her moans swallowed in the back on his throat. He smiles, still kissing her, as his thrusts are slightly sharper than before, the sound of their collading flesh filling the room. 

“I’m… Oh god, I’m…” She cries, parting her lips as her second orgasm is about to come. 

Crocodile chuckles, his only hand playing with her clit mercilessly, his cock pounding hard and steadily inside of her. Before she can control herself, she whimpers adorably into another climax, squeezing him enough to make him growl, while he gives her a few others thrusts, reaching his own end. Even if he has stamina, all the situation is an incredible firework he can’t entirely control. He eventually pulls out, grabbing a tissue on the bedside table, his hand caressing her breasts as he positions the fabric on his swollen cock. He ejaculates in a few spurts, his translucide seed soiling the entire piece of silk, before he exhales, looking down to analyze her features. 

“I wasn’t sure you’d be comfortable enough for me to finish inside of you,” he states, laying against her body, his hand pulling on her hip to make her come closer. “I don’t mean to take any risk, this was already a remarkable step you took tonight.” 

“Thank you…,” she whispers with a tired voice, her soft fingers coming up to brush his jawline. “Next time, I’d like you to do it though.” 

He smirks, his fingers caressing her shoulders. 

“Did you enjoy it?” He asks, his voice severe as usual, but full of tenderness. 

She nods, pressing urgent kisses on his shoulders, her fingers fondling his torso, sometimes coming down on his abs. She wouldn’t thought that one day sex would mean pleasure for her, not after what she lived. She closes her eyes for a moment, her core still sore after their tender session, even if her body tells her another story. She slowly starts to massage his belly, her digits now finding their way back to another area. Crocodile lifts a surprised eyebrow, his own hand exploring her body all over again. She breathes a bit more erratically, her eyes suddenly open, looking for Crocodile’s silent agreement. He only smirks, and she immediately rolls her fingers around his length, already hard and ready for another round.

“I want to try again.” She only murmurs, feeling the lusty stare of Crocodile on her features. 


	21. #21 Zoro : Something I should have tell you (Hurt/Comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request was : Also can I ask you for a scenario in which zoro is gathering up his courage to confess his feelings to the woman he's in love with and he ends up doing it mid battle? Thank you my darling I'm so glad you're back 💚💚💚

He loves her. He knows it for a long time, a very long time. He knows that there’s something different within him whenever she’s around. The way she smiles, dances, the way she simply looks at him. There’s something deeper than a regular friendship, and Zoro is deeply insecure because of his deep obsession with her. He thinks about her all the time, even during his trainings, where his brain is supposed to shut for good, the pain of his muscles becoming the only music he hears. Yet, he can’t shut his heart. He can’t pretend anymore, and it affects him deeply. How he’s supposed to confess feelings he’s so afraid of? He feels blocked by his own brain. Each time he’s seeing her, there’s something invisible which shuts his mouth. Despite his cruel need to say out loud how much he loves her, and how deep he wants them to be together, there’s nothing coming out of his throat. 

“Zoro?” 

He blinks and turns his head to gaze at her. There are both walking to meet powerful enemies, his fingers strongly crushed around the handles of his swords. He shakes his head and offers his best cocky smile, hoping that she wouldn’t notice his silent inner torture. 

“Afraid?” He asks, avoiding her stare. His heart is already too much painful at this particular moment. 

She pinches her lips together, somehow slightly disappointed to feel that everlasting coldness and distance coming from him. She’s not an idiot, she knows him. For a few weeks, she has the sensation that he’s keeping something from her. If usually Zoro is pretty honest and direct, this time, he’s clearly hiding something. And she hates it. 

“Why would I be afraid of them? You’d be around, and the others are not so far,” she shrugs, looking at the road.

“Hey, I’m not here to fight for you.” Zoro snaps coldly, clicking his tongue. 

“You don’t have to be so mean.” She answers sadly. 

It hurts Zoro right in the chest. Once again, he’s so clumsy with her, it’s almost unbearable. He suddenly grabs her wrist and forces her to freeze. Anxiously, she looks up at him, eyebrows furrowed. He feels his mouth becoming dry, the words still stuck inside his throat. Why does it feel so hard to speak out his feelings like this? Each time he meets his eyes, he feels terribly numb ; and idiot unable to talk. He wishes that he’d be like Sanji sometimes, extravagant et ready to always share his feelings loudly. He wishes that he’s not that cold heart man. The tension in his arm becomes even more painful. She’s waiting, her mouth slightly open, her tender stare mapping his features. She doesn’t seem to know, and yet, she’s patient, silent, offering him enough time and space to muster up his courage and talk. 

But Zoro turns his head, and looks at the ground. Why? He doesn’t know. He wants it to feel easy and natural, yet his brain refuses to let him tell those forbidden words. 

“Just watch your sorry ass. I don’t know if I’d be able to rescue you.” He lies, and immediately walks again, abandoning her on the road. 

She remains silent, and terribly upset. She brushes her wrist, where a second before, Zoro’s hand was circling her skin. She bites her bottom lip and prevents herself from shouting terrible words. That man is a catastrophe, an impossible idiot. Yet, she wishes deeply that one day, finally, he would be brave enough to tell the truth, for once. 

So Zoro runs, enraged. He runs and attacks the first enemy he sees, his frustration and disappointment becoming a new strength driving his every gesture, giving im even more power. It feels easy to cut enemies, to hurt them. There are just pack of meats, and nothing else. Walking bags with blood inside, no more, nothing useful, nothing he would care about. Yelling, growling, Zoro keeps attacking his many opponents, unable to stop the boiling feelings inside his brain. He can’t help but think of her. He left her on the road, somewhere behind and he clearly doesn’t know where’s she at the moment, and how does she feel. He can’t even know if the distance between them is long or not. He can’t even tell if he saw her five minutes or two hours ago, times itself becoming blurry. In her eyes, he has perfectly noticed that she was hoping for someone else ; something more. But again, he gave up on her. He’s good at fighting, good at drinking his sake and have fun with his friends. Yet, revealing the deepest part of his heart seems just like an impossible quest to achieve. What a pitiful man. 

“Idiot.” He growls for himself, slashing another man with his sword. “You’re just a fucking idiot!” He snaps again. 

Slowly, he feels that he’s about to lose control. His entire mind is poisoned by the fact that he can’t confess his love to the only woman in the world he’s in love with. He hates himself for being such a coward. She deserves to know after all? He tried many times before… Over and over again, clumsily trying to make her guess his feelings. He can’t bear the look in her eyes anymore. She must despised him now. And it would be normal. He doesn’t deserve to love someone so kind, and patient, when he’s just a pill of insecurities and cowardness. 

“Zoro!” He suddenly hears from across the field. 

_Name._

He can perfectly recognize her voice, despite the cloud of dust in front of his eyes. There’s something wrong, he can tell. He pushes on of his opponent to make his way through the battle, cutting more enemies whenever one of them tries to stop him. 

“Name!” Zoro shouts desperately, stopping his race to listen to his environment. 

He’s lost. He doesn’t know where he came from earlier, and he can’t be sure to follow the right direction. Fuck, he’s even more useless. 

“Zoro, here!” She suddenly appears in the middle of the chaos. 

She’s hurt. Drops of blood are running down her cheek, dripping from an open wound on her forehead. She looks tired as well, as she’s barely able to maintain her sword between her fingers. Toddling in his direction, she manages to grab his arm when Zoro quickly crosses the distance between them. Zoro still feels the presence of her enemy behind her back, and immediately decides to react. If she can’t fight anymore, then he’d be the one to rescue her. 

“Stay here!” He orders, helping her sitting down on the ground, her back resting against a pill of rocks. 

“Zoro, please don’t leave me…” She mutters, her weak fingers grabbing his collar, a bit desperately. 

He puts her hand down on her thigh, ignoring her plea, unable to think about anything else but revenge, rushing into the dust and the broken buildings to find the man he’s looking for. He has to avenge her. In less than a second, he finds the enemy he’s looking for, a deep growl escaping from his throat. He wants to spit how much he hates him. How hard he will make him suffer for what he done. But instead of talking, Zoro jumps forwards, one of his sword trapped between his teeth. He’s enraged, out of control. He has never been like this before, it’s the first time ever he feels so violent. He wants to make them pay, twice the price. Each cut on her skin must be payed the double by him. He can’t let them escape, nor live after what they did to her. The enemy is strong and powerful, Zoro can perfectly sense it thanks to his Haki. But he also knows how much he’s far more precise and deadly. After several minutes of an intense fight, the man finally falls on the ground, eyes blank, unable to lift his sword anymore. Unconscious, his head hits the floor in a loud and almost pitiful crack, as Zoro catches his breath back. 

Still driven by the adrenaline of the fight, Zoro looks up for her body, and finally recognize her figure in the middle of the rubble. He puts his swords back in their sheaths, walking right to her as if he’s about to lecture her. He clenches his fists, dazzled by his own rage. When he’s finally in front of her, he squats down and grabs her collar. 

“Why the fuck did you try to fight him?” He snaps angrily, his fingers twisting her shirt dangerously. 

“He was the one who attack me first!” She tries to argue, her eyes gleaming and full of tears. 

“He could have killed, you idiot!” Zoro shouts again, furious. 

Her bottom lip is trembling, tears falling on her cheeks. Zoro once again feels the familiar sensation of his heart falling in the middle of his guts. He exhales loudly. 

“Why are you so mean with me?” She finally questions, her voice slightly broken. “You’re always so mean with me!” 

“I’m not!” 

“Yes, you are!” She violently pushes on his shoulders, trying in that desperate gesture, to repulse him. “You’re always cold, and violent. You used to be kinder with me… What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

Tears keep falling on her face as she stares at him with furious and desperate eyes. She needs an answer, and Zoro knows it. He can’t hide himself behind his coldness and distance with her ; he needs to stop being so selfish and coward. He catches her wrist when she tries to push him once again, plastering her back against the rock, his eyes intensely looking at her. She sniffs and looks away, her fingernails digging a bit in his skin. 

_It’s now or never._

Zoro grabs her chin between his thumb and his index, forcing her to turn her head and looks back at him. He clears his throat, the silence surrounding them, and he thinks for a second that if she’s attentive enough, she would definitely hears his intense heartbeat pumping against his chest. He clenches his other fist, mustering his courage up to confess his love. 

“I don’t know how to say it…,” he starts, blinking a few times. “I’m… I hate when you’re around when I’m fighting someone…,” 

“Tst, you really are stup -” 

But Zoro circles both of her cheeks, preventing her to speak anymore. He shakes his head, pinching his lips together, before he continues. 

“I hate that because I feel that I won’t be able to protect you…” He continues, his husky voice slightly broken. “I…I don’t want to lose you.” 

She remains silent, her fingers still crushing the skin of his wrist intensely. She breathes heavily, the tears in her eyes finally drying. Zoro sighs, and closes his only eye for a second. 

“I tried many times to tell you this… But I’ve been a coward,” he feels his voice turning into a whisper as he finally opens his heart. “I’m afraid that I won’t be able to protect you from this cruel world, since the first day I met you. I didn’t want to feel this. I didn’t want to have such a burden on my shoulders…But it seems that fate played with me by putting you on my road, and now I can’t pretend anymore. I can’t lie anymore.” 

“Zoro…,” she calls in a long exhale, unable to move. 

He looks back at her, his thumbs softly brushing her cheeks. 

“I’m in love with you.” 

His all world is spinning while he finally confesses his love, his eyes watching her features intensely. 

“I’m in love with you, Name,” he repeats, once again, to make sure that she understands his statement. “It burns my chest, my soul, my entire body.” 

She softly lets lose her grip on his wrist, her digits coming to brush his face. She skims his features for a long moment, remaining silent. She smiles, at first timidly, until it turns into something solar, enlightening her entire face. She suddenly jumps between his arms, ignoring the blood on her features, nor his. She just crushes her lips on his, closing her eyes, her digits digging in his green hair. He growls, surprised, shocked, until he finally understands that it’s her way to answer to his confession. Intensely, he wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her even closer, answering to her kiss. They both share this moment of a passion for a long time, their tongues dancing, their bodies entirely flushed together. She finally parts her lips, her hands cupping his jawline. 

“You’re seriously an idiot…” She whispers, shaking her head. 

He rolls his eyes, and clicks his tongue. 

“Shut up, brat.” 

And just like that, as if the world around is disappearing, Zoro kisses her again, freed from that invisible jail trapping his heart. He loves her and she loves him back, and for the first time in his entire life, Zoro finally feels carefree and deeply fulfilled. 


	22. #22 Law and Corazon : One Last Moment (Angst and Full)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request was : Hi Miho! Scenario here! It's halloween soon, and in the tradition, dead people and living people can encounter on that day. I wanna request a scenario with Corason and Law, ghosty Corason meeting Law when he's adult for the special day. I hope I made it in time! I love your writings and this is my first request to you

It’s halloween night, and Law is working in his lab. He doesn’t really want to be a part of this odd tradition, preferring to leave all the fun for his crewmates. As he usually does, Law agreed to drop anchor in the nearest island while they were sailing, offering his friends a real night of celebration outside. They were all pretty excited to put on some funny costumes, trying their best to hide their excitement, as if they weren’t all some eternal children in the end. But it’s not something for Law. Celebrate the dead ones? Go trick or treat with when he looks like the edgiest man in the world? No… No he has better things to do. He’s not a child anymore. 

As he takes a few notes on an anatomia book of his collection, Law can’t help but remember the last time he celebrated Halloween. It was when… He sighs, a strong feeling of nausea tickling his guts. After all this time, he still hates to remember that he lost perhaps the only man he has ever loved as much as his father. It still feels like a hole in his heart, and painfully, Law forces himself to think about something else, writing automatically his notes, his mind shutting all the noises coming from outside, from the excited laughters to the adorable screams whenever a child is suddenly surprised. 

After a moment, though, Law hears a strong knock on the submarine’s hull, probably someone a bit too curious about this odd ship anchored at the harbor. He rolls his eyes, ignoring the intruder, knowing perfectly that sooner or later, they would be gone. But it continues. Another knock, and another one, until Law can’t focus on his work anymore. He exhales and stands back up, rooming himself on the galley to watch who’s dumb enough to bother him this way. 

“Hey!” He shouts from the deck, looking down at the dock, noticing a dark silhouette smoking a cigarette. “Where do you think you are?” 

The man freezes, lazily smoking on his cigarette, while he flushes his hands back in his pockets and doesn’t move anymore. Law raises an eyebrow, not really understanding why his heart is suddenly so squeezes in his chest. 

“You better fuck off before I get down to kick your ass out of the dock, okay?” He growls to the stranger, hoping that would be enough to make them go. 

“Oï, Law. Is this really how you talk these days?” The man answers with a deep voice, raising his face to look at the captain of the heart pirates. “Really?” 

Law immediately grabs the barrier of the deck, his mind boiling so hard that he almost loses his balance. It can’t be. It’s…It must be a dream. A smiling face with a sort of blue star under his right eyes, a long and scarlet smile drew on his features. Golden locks, hiding his forehead, all of them half trapped under a fuschia hat. There’s only one man in the world like this. A man who died a long time ago…

“Room!” Law shouts while he invokes his blue sphere, to be ready, in case this vision from the past tries to attack him. 

Yet, it only makes Corazon chuckles, while he shakes his head, and throws his cigarette butt away. 

“Seems like the Ope Ope No Mi works pretty fine with you,” he says as he tilts his head. “But there’s no need to attack me. You wouldn’t hurt me anyway, little Law.” 

Dizzy, in distress, Law feels weak for the very first time after many years. He tries to bite his bottom lip, hurting himself enough to wake him up from that odd and cruel dream, but nothing changes. Corazon is still patiently waiting on the dock, pulling another cigarette from his feather coat. 

“Law, are you coming down or what?” Corazon invites him, pointing at the ground with his slender finger. “I don’t have much time. Until dawn, in fact.” 

“Dawn…?” Law mumbles, silently watching at the clock on the deck of his ship, already pointing at midnight. 

More curious than truly scared, Law eventually jumps off his ship, landing right beside Corazon. Even as an adult, he barely reaches his chest, his tired eyes unable to look up for a second. He doesn’t know what is really happening here, but everything feels just like his gone friend. The same aura, the same scent of cigarette and cologne, the same appeasing nature. 

“It’s been a while,” Corazon says patiently, while he lights his cigarette with his zipper, until Law eventually finds the courage to meet his stare. “What’s up?” 

“For fuck’s sake!” Law shouts as he watches Corazon’s coat burning for the thousand time. He immediately tries to pat his shoulder in order to help him, but he only touches the void, his hand travelling through his body. “Wh…What?” 

Corazon blows on his coat, the flames suddenly disappearing before he locks his cigarette at the corner of his painted lips. 

“I told you,” he smiles, almost sadly. “I’m a ghost.” 

Law wishes to tell him that it’s not possible, that all of this sounds just like a bad dream. He wishes he has the words to shout him to stop this nonsense, and to leave him alone, but there’s still this little boy living within him. The one who lost too much during that night, in North Blue. Yet, he feels himself unable to have any emotion. Everything seems blocked inside his heart, strongly maintained under hundreds of days where he learnt how to muffle everything. 

“I know it’s weird, I don’t even know how I end up here,” Corazon tries, shrugging. “I think I took the wrong door, or I don’t know, fell somewhere…I can’t remember,” 

Law shakes his head, looking at his feet. Door. Falling somewhere. What the hell is he babbling right now? 

“Oï, so, what do you think?” Corazon asks, blowing some smoke in the air with a genuine smile. 

“What do I think of what?” Law snaps coldly, raising an eyebrow, while he gets back to the reality. 

“Didn’t you hear me? You, me, trick and treat?” Corazon tries to punch Law’s shoulder, but he simply passes through it with a little grimace. 

Law, on the other hand, has some difficulties to understand everything. 

“I’m twenty-seven, Corazon, why the fuck would I want to go on trick and treat? And it’s midnight! People are already either asleep or drunk!” 

Corazon sighs, while he smokes on his cigarette, his gaze becoming slightly darker. This time, Law feels the words disappearing before he would be able to speak. He remembers that serious look on Corazon’s features ; it has always distressed him. 

“Law,” Corazon starts. “I don’t know why we are reunited tonight, and I believe that this is hurtful, especially for you. I can’t even imagine what you’ve been through, in fact, until today. Halloween is a special night where the frontier between the worlds of the living and the dead is the slightest. Perhaps it’s a curse, unnatural and wrong. But the only thing I know is that I have six hours ahead, before everything would be gone forever.” 

Law swallows his spit, deeply touched and hurt by his words. How can he tell him that he can’t? That it would break his heart forever? Yet he knows this is the only to have a bit more of time. Perhaps even one last true goodbye, seeing the face of the man he loves to the core. Law finally nods, understanding that his chance is right now. 

“Okay, let’s do this, I follow you.” 

Corazon happily chuckles, and immediately turns his feet, walking straight to the city where many people are still in the streets. Children wearing famous pirates’ masks, sometimes dress as monsters. Delightful parents who follow them with a huge smile on their lips, some of them controlling their candy bags in order to prevent any stomach ache. Everything is cheerful, like a floating moment in the cosmos. 

“Trick or treat!” A eight years old stops by them, a large straw hat covering his golden locks. 

Corazon smiles and prevents himself from touching the boy’s hair, since he’s a ghost and can’t reach anyone. He doesn’t want to scare the little boy for real.   

“I don’t have any candies, but I have a warlock with me, and he can show you something!” Corazon winks, directly pointing at Law with his head. 

“Hey, what?” Law growls, as the child is looking at him with excited eyes. “Come on…,” 

All grumpy, but in order to please Corazon and the curious boy, Law uses his power to swipe their bodies, or their limbs, bringing a curious little crowd of children around him. For a moment, he continues to make the show, until he notices that Corazon isn’t here anymore. Law starts to feel slightly panicked, looking around to find his ghost friend. He suddenly remembers how weak he can be whenever he thinks about him, and when Corazon finally appears again, he can’t help but let loose a long sigh. 

“I forgot to tell you I can travel through walls.” Corazon giggles. “It’s fun to try!” 

“Don’t do this…” Law only whispers, trembling. 

Corazon seems to understand what just happened, offering a reassuring smile to his friend. 

“Come, let’s have a drink near the dock,” the blond-haired man offers. 

“You can drink?” Law furrows his eyebrows, unsure. 

“No, but I think we should talk.” 

Later that night, Law and Corazon are sitting on the dock, both of their legs swinging in the air, while they look at the stars, at first silent. None of them really know how to start this conversation. None of them want this moment to end either, and it squeezes both of their hearts. Law often looks at Corazon with sorry eyes, unable to say a single word. After a moment, though, he manages to open-up.

“I helped a…,” he stops, picturing the smiling face of Luffy in his head, “an ally getting rid of your brother,” he starts with a husky voice, putting his bottle of sake beside him. “I wanted to avenge you.” 

Corazon remains silent, peacefully smoking, as Law sighs. 

“I wanted to avenge you for this world. I had this plan in my head for years. Take down Doffy. Make him pay,” 

“Law…,” Corazon answers with a deep voice. “Violence and revenge wasn’t the path I wanted to offer you. Freedom, for sure. But I didn’t mean to poison your heart with those…violent feelings.” 

Law clicks his tongue and shakes his head. 

“I couldn’t just let you down, don’t you get it?” He snaps a bit harshly. “You died to save me!” 

He turns his head to look at Corazon with furious eyes, but immediately stops talking when he notices the tears at the corner of the eyes of his friend. There are…so real? Even Corazon’s body seems more present. Corazon smiles, throwing his cigarette away. 

“It’s almost time for me to disappear,” he explains, as Law notices the pinky colors growing in the nocturnal sky. “The frontier between our world is getting thinner, but it won’t last forever, it’s only for a short moment. Which means…”

To illustrate his statement, Corazon simply extends his hand and carefully skims Law’s shoulder. For the very first time, he doesn’t get through him, on the contrary. He rests his palm on his jacket, a smile growing on his lips, while Law feels a cold sensation travelling through his entire body. He blinks a few times, his heart beating so hard inside his chest.  

“You can’t go… Not now…,” Law finally mumbles, closing his eyes for a second. It burns his entire throat to finally reveal his deepest feelings. “I can’t do it without you…” 

“Can’t do what?” Corazon responds warmly, squeezing his shoulder to encourage him. 

“Live.” 

Corazon stops his movements while Law feels his entire soul boiling inside of him. Bitterly, he even begins to cry, acid tears running on his cheeks. 

“I can’t live without you!” He almost screams, his voice broken and hurtful. “Something will always missing in my life! It’s unfair! Why did you have to sacrifice yourself for me? Why did you have to die?” Law turns around and violently grabs Corazon’s shirt. “I have to live and know that you’re not in this world anymore! That evil won that day, and took you from me! Why did… Why did you…” 

Too weak to continue, he just slides between Corazon’s arms, as the ghost simply welcomes him inside, offering a strong hug to his friend. Corazon softly embraces him harder, a soft and comprehensive smile plastered on his lips. 

“I’m so sorry Law,” he answers calmly. “But I selfishly decided to save you and let you live, and I don’t regret my choice,” 

Law closes his eyes, hiccuping. He feels like a lost child right now, but somehow, he needed to hear that. 

“If I had another chance, I would do all the same. I would make you eat that fruit, and help you healing from that terrible illness. I would fight my brother, and hide you inside a chest, living long enough to let you run away from him. My choice has always been you, Law. You were my son, my flesh and bones. You were my heart,” he pauses, and helps Law straightening himself up, so he can face him. “You are my heart.” 

Law can’t get himself together, but he finally nods, grimacing. 

“You have a tremendous life to live, Law,” Corazon continues, as the shy rays of sunshine start to fondle Corazon’s face. “Please, don’t throw it away because you think I didn’t want you to have it. You’re all wrong, my precious little man.” 

Law instantly grabs Corazon’s sleeve, noticing that his ghost friend is starting to disappear. He doesn’t know what to do, but suddenly, a memory pops in his head, enlightening his all face. A smile, two fingers, words which have changed him forever. 

“Hey Cora-san,” Law says, smiling for the first time, despite his tears still falling on his cheeks. “I love you.” 

And for the last time ever, Corazon gives him the brightest smile ever, before he vanishes into the dawn, living Law with a sensation of deep bliss. He needed it more than he would ever believe : saying goodbye to the man he loves the most in this world. 


	23. #23 Trafalgar Law : Appealing Attraction Part 1 (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request was : May I request a NSFW scenario with professor Law AU?

It’s late. Very late. Law is working on an essay he will give to his freshmen in the morning. He’s drown by his work, focus on his papers. He hears footsteps in the corridor and looks at the watch on the wall. It’s midnight, so he’s really surprised to hear someone wandering in the university. He shrugs his shoulders though, and looks back at his work, not really interested to know who is walking near his office. Yet, suddenly, the unknown wanderer knocks on his door. He raises an eyebrow, waiting. Maybe it’s a trick of his mind? But once again, he hears the soft sound against his door. He sighs and stands up, putting his pen back on his desk, walking silently to eventually roughly open the door.

“What it is?” He asks, impatient.

He freezes when he recognizes his favorite student. That girl he has already seen a few times after his lecture. That girl who drives him a little crazy when she’s around. She’s only dresses with a very short nightshirt and baskets, her beautiful hair falling over her shoulders. She’s absolutely irresistible. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking in the corridor to see if she’s alone.

“/Name/-ya, what are you doing here? You know you can have problem if you’re wandering all by yourself at this time of the night.”

She playfully smiles, and Law immediately wants to close the door. He’s not really sure he can’t handle her at the moment. It’s been a while since he observes her, and he definitely know he has a real crush on her.

“So, let me in professor, at least I won’t be wandering in the corridor and I won’t get caught.”

He presses his lips, not entirely sure to accept her request. She still looks at him with those innocent irises and Law rolls his eyes. He takes a step aside to let her in as he silently curses himself for being such an idiot. He closes the door, already prepared to ask her the reason of her improvised visit, but as he turns his head to speak, he notices she’s already bend over his work.

“Hey, what do you think you are doing?” He snaps, angrily.

He walks slowly near her, his hands crossed around his chest. God, why does she need to be so impossible? She looks back at him with that everlasting little cocky smile of her and Law feels dizzy.

“I thought you were only harsh to me, but it seems you’re definitely a very strict professor, right?”

Law pinches his lips, now truly impatient. He feels like there is a fire inside his chest, and seeing her being so frankly flirty with him is beyond his strength. He takes a step backwards and grabs her wrist, hoping she would understand it’s time for her to leave the office.

“Look, /name/-ya, I really don’t have time to play your little game tonight, so you should just go away, right now. I don’t want to have any problem.”

“You don’t want to, really?”

She stares at him right in the eyes and Law feels his heart dangerously racing inside his chest. He has never been so close. He can almost feel her breathing over his mouth, and her sweet perfume softly teasing his nose. He presses his fingers a little bit more on her skin, as they remain silent for a moment.

“Why are you here?” He eventually asks with a soft voice.

Now, she’s not so confident. Feeling Law’s gaze on her face has a strange effect on her. She looks at his mouth, then back at his eyes. Law already understands what she really wants, and he really craves to punish her for her bad behaviors. She wants to play? Alright. He’s in, now.

He takes another step forwards, as she as no choice but to press her lower back against the desk, now trapped between the furniture and Law’s body. He releases her arm, then puts both of his fists on the desk, slightly bend over her body. He can’t control himself anymore. He looks at her exposed legs, so soft and appetizing. He smiles as he looks back at her face, with her cheeks slightly pinker than usual.

“You’re really impossible, you know?” He purrs as he softly moves a strand of her hair over her shoulder. “Coming in my office, like this…With all your body almost exposed.”

She breathes heavily, gently trembling when she feels Law’s fingers brushing her shoulder skin.

“So, you like it?” She asks with a shy voice and Law immediately freezes his hand, a dangerous playful smile on his lips.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t?”

Softly, Law brushes her neck, then he lets his fingers going down, very slowly. He stares at her parted lips, so inviting, as his hand is reaching her left breast. She holds her breathing as his finger skirts her round flesh, until he pinches her nipple through the fabric.

“Professor…,” she hums desperately.

Law feels his own manhood getting harder in his pants. Her voice sounds like the invitation he has always dreamt about. As he starts to tease her nipple once again, he leans his face with hers, his lips ghosting her owns, waiting for her to make the first move. Suddenly, as he presses his fingers a little bit more harshly on her sensitive button, she strongly kisses him. It’s messy, like an urge. She opens her tights, while she sits on the deck, and he immediately presses his body against her, feeling her legs wrapped around his hips. He craves her. Their tongues meet and Law slides his hand down, ghosting his fingers over her inner-thighs as he feels she’s needy. She arches her back, her fingers digging inside his raven hair, encouraging his gestures. He slowly brushes her soft skin, dangerously diving between her legs. He’s ready to take off her panties, yet, as he’s about to look for the fabric, he instead immediately touches her damp core. He smirks as he stops kissing her.

“Dirty girl,” he whispers as he presses one finger on her core. “You are completely naked.”

“You understand now why it was mandatory for you to let me in?” She answers with a playful smile.

“Mmh, indeed.” Law fondles her sensitive clit as he looks at her flushed cheeks and her parted lips. “It would have been a serious waste.”

Gently, he pushes one finger inside of her, staring at her to see every of her reactions. She bites her bottom lip, trying to remain silent, but her breathing is erratic. He loves feeling her around his finger. He easily pushes in and out as he grabs her chin to put his lips on hers. He rolls his tongue around hers, pushing another finger in her core, as he takes a quicker pace. He swallows her moans with his mouth, wrapping his forearm around her waist to hold her close. With his thumb, he tickles her sensitive button down there, and he immediately feels her legs shaking and her groans hungrier than before. He smirks, and without any warning, he stops his ministrations and kneels in front of her. He pushes on her ass to make her sit at the edge of the desk, then he immediately digs his face between her tights. He pushes two fingers inside of her as his tongue begins to explore her clit. She grasps his hair fervently, arching her back to chase her own pleasure. She tastes so good. He takes his time to roll his muscle around her clit as the pace of his fingers is merciless, knowing perfectly how to make her reach her nirvana.

“Professor… Professor… I’m going…,” she desperately groans.

“Let it go, I want to hear you /name/-ya.”

He feels her nails almost scratching his skull as she curses loudly in an irresistible moan. She’s wet as hell, and her core his perfectly sensitive.

“I want you…Please, I want you…”

“You’re so impatient, /name/-ya.”

Law smirks and stands back up, wiping his lips with his sleeve before he opens his zipper and takes off his trousers. He places the head of his length against her wet entrance and easily pushes in. He hums, feeling her tight core swallowing him so smoothly.

“Fuck…You’re so wet…”

He grabs her ass and starts to thrust inside of her. He can’t hold it anymore; he has desired her for a long time now. He remembers how many time he has lost his mind when she was playing with her pen, looking at him directly in the eyes during his lecture. It’s a sweet, very sweet revenge. She’s under his mercy, and it feels terribly good. She suddenly reaches for his lips, and Law doesn’t protest at all. He presses his mouth on her open lips, already feeling her tongue, hot and needy, and her all body quivering between his hands. She loves it. She moans and she bites his lips, craving for more. Law pinches her ass as he increases his pace, then he slides a finger back between their body, just to tease her clit a little bit more.

“So…So good…” She manages to whisper between her constant moans.

Law feels he can’t really last any longer. He furrowed his eyebrows as his thrusts are now erratic. He massages her clit rapidly, feeling it flexing under his touch as she’s about to reach her second orgasm. Her core is suddenly very tight and Law can’t resist. He bursts inside of her as he kisses her desperately. She moans loudly against his mouth, her legs trembling, strongly wrapped around his hips. He rides his orgasm out with a few slower thrusts, until he eventually stops, panting. She’s still pressed against his chest, and he decided to dig his nose inside her neck, holding her close.

“Professor…,” she murmurs after a few moment. “Maybe…I should go?”

But Law shakes his head. He lifts his chin up and looks at her with a dangerous fire in the eyes. He skims her bottom lip with his thumb, now smirking.

“You can leave now. Or you can come with me for a second round in the shower.” 


	24. #25 Trafalgar Law : Appealing Attraction Part 2 (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request was : Do you mind doing a continuation with the NSFW scenario with Law and his fem! student?

What being a professor mean? Being a role model for the students? Giving advices? Trying your best to get them out of the mud, and raises them in the air, until they are finally graduated and on their way to the best job possible? What does it involve? Being focused, present? What kind of role figure do you need to be? Well, Law has thousand answers for these questions. But holding her hand and running in the corridors of the university in the middle of the night isn’t one of them.

“Hurry.” He snaps, at they turn another corner.

He’s hot. It’s not summer yet, but he feels his body literally boiling. He still has her taste on his lips, and he just can’t get away from it. He holds her fingers like she’s about to vanish, and every of her hurry footsteps behind him are an awful reminder. He has tasted her. He has fucked her. And he wants to do it again. It feels like an urge, or worse, an illness inside his body. He knows how much he has restrained himself from those desires, and yet, just one visit from her has destroyed all of his barriers. He pinches his lips. Is it really a good idea to drag her there? He knows what it implies, but he desperately wants that round two with her. He wants to feel her deeply, and to see every of her little emotions crossing her face once he’s inside of her. He wants her fingers scratching his skull and his skin, and the thought already gives him a hard one.

Finally! The last corner, which leads to the professor’s shared showers and their personal rooms. He smirks as he increases his pace, pulling a key out of his pocket’s jeans. He opens the door with quick gestures and pulls her inside of the dark room. He switches on the lights as she closes the door and locked it, and for a moment, they just stare at each other, breathless. Law swallows his spite, catching his breath back, as he looks at her flushed cheeks and her parted lips. He suddenly comes closer and circles her jaw, because the need to have her is unbearable. He literally crashes his mouth on her, and she moans softly, already opening her lips to caress his tongue. He plasters her against the cool wall, extracting a lovely gasp, as he already unbuckles his trousers. She laughs by the sound and raises an eyebrow.

“I thought you said shower?” She teases with a smirk as she moves back her head, and Law loses it.

He smirks and bites her bottom lip, then he nods, his eyes locked on her features. He’s such in a hurry, he almost forgets he has offered her to clean up a little. Softly, then, he cups her breasts over her nightshirt, feeling their roundness under his touch, as he massages them. He kisses her intensely, more slowly, pushing his own body against her, his fingers moving down over her clothing. He catches the edge of her nightshirt, and with a quick and easy move, he pulls it up, and she has no choice but to raise her arms and let him undress her. She blushes a little as she’s entirely naked in front of him. Law takes his time now. He wants to tease her so badly. He traces invisible lines on her shoulders, then he lets them moving south, until they brush her hard and sensitive nipples. She catches her wrist and Law looks back at her, curious. She smiles with that little spark of mischief in her eyes, as he drags his fingers to her lips, until she starts to play with her tongue. She licks them slowly, her eyes fixed on Law’s, pushing them inside her mouth, rolling her muscle around. He feels his manhood completely hard in his trousers, and soon enough, he pulls his digits away and quickly undress himself as well. He catches her waist and crashes her torso against his, kissing her with his tongue out, as he drags her to the first shower.

“Oh, wow, cold!” She gasps when she pushes on the button, realising the first drops of water on her body.

“But it suits you well,” Law whispers as he watches her nipples becoming even harder. “What were you playing, just a minute ago?”

The shower is really narrow, and both of their bodies are almost flushed against each other. The shower is no running hot and steamy, and they can perfectly enjoy it splashing on their shoulders. She smiles and shrugs.

“I wasn’t playing, professor,” she lies, biting her bottom lip with a hungry stare.

“Really?”

He makes a step forwards, closing the tiny distance between them. She could feel his hard length bumping on her thigh. He slides his digits against her belly, until he teases her sensitive core. She’s dangerously beautiful like this, with her wet hair plastered on her skull and her fire eyes locked on him. He smirks as he feels her body quiver against him.

“Really?” He asks again, and this time, he presses one of his long finger against her entrance. “I don’t cope well with liar, Name-ya. You need to rectify this mistake, otherwise I might punish you,”

“Did you just give me an order?”

“Yes.”

He pulls out his finger and smirks, brushing her lips with his other hand. He pushes his thumb inside her mouth and she moans softly, overwhelmed by his stare and the way he’s pressed against her. She suddenly drops on her knee, facing his erection. She wraps it carefully and Law hums in approbation. She opens her lips, and softly let her tongue running over his head, playing with it. He breathes loudly and let his head falls backwards, bumping the shower wall, letting her in charge of everything. He grasps her hair as she flicks her tongue over the top of his cock, then slides her lips down, swallowing his length until it hits the back of her throat. Damn, she’s good at it. Law almost feels the urge to move his hips, but he controls himself. She starts to bob her head, relaxing her throat, as her muscle perfectly rolls around his hardness. She pushes her mouth back and forth, and she keeps playing with the back of her throat, extracting tiny gasps from his mouth. He moves a little to prevent her from drowning, as the water is still splashing on their bodies. The pace she’s adopting his good and regular, sometimes a bit quicker, and Law feels he can’t last long if she keeps going. His hips are moving by their own, and he can’t help but thrusts inside her mouth until she gags a little.  

“Name-ya,” he calls desperately. “Stop now.”

He stops moving and she finally pulls her head out, catching her breath, wiping some tears at the corner of her eyes. She’s still on her knee and it gives Law the best idea. He squats until he’s seated on the floor. He grabs her wrist and pulls her closer so she can crawl on his lap, their hips meeting after a long time apart. He moves them as he kisses her mouth, ignoring his own taste, his cock playing with her entrance. He slides his thumb against her clit, making circles around it, still kissing her. She moans and pushes her hips downwards, rubbing her core against Law’s hardness. He groans and catches his arousal, teasing her wet area as she flinches, chasing her own pleasure. He guides his arousal and slides it easily in, already taking a quick and strong pace. He keeps one hand on her ass, as the other is still busy with her clit down there. She moans and tries to settle the pace, but he doesn’t want to let her dominate him there. He pressures his clit with his expert finger, until he sees a wave of goosebumps invading her skin. He’s a damn doctor and he will show her how he can make her feel very good. He presses her clit and massages her strongly until she bursts into a deep moan, her core becoming tighter as she reaches her first climax. It’s the perfect moment.

He grabs her ass with both of his hands and moves his hips, adjusting the angle to road her orgasm out. He knows she’s sensitive as hell right now, and he wants to take advantages on it. He rubs her still swollen button against his skin, as he takes her restlessly. He buries himself inside of her quivering core, and she keeps moaning, biting his shoulder, chasing his mouth for some intense kisses. The sounds inside the room are atrociously sinful, and he loves it. He loves to feel out tight she is around his cock. And he goes deeper, each time almost pulling his length out before sliding it back. He presses her ass downward, forcing her clit to remain in contact with his skin, provoking waves of pleasure inside her body. It doesn’t last long until she reaches her second climax. She squeezes him so strongly that he gasps and moans, letting himself go as well. They remain panting for a moment, the water still falling on their bodies, before she eventually moves a little to free his arousal for her core. He fondles her back skin and catches his breath back.

“What am I supposed to do with you?” He asks as he circles her jaw and lazily kisses her.

He feels her smile under his lips and he already knows it ; this night is just their first one. And a lots are coming. 


	25. #25 Trafalgar Law : Appealing Attraction END (fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request was : Please let me make it this time!!! Can I please request a scenario continuation of the prof law/ student reader in which they are faced with the consequences of sleeping together (whether it starts to get around or reader has pregnancy scare or real pregnancy or whatever, ill leave up to you) and they have to handle these things and please let this get in I HAVE MISSED THE LAST THREE OPENINGS! Thank you author-san!

He walks through the corridor, his entire mind boiling hard. In his hand, he’s holding a particular letter, with the official colors of the university on its header. His face is closed, particularly cold. Today, slightly unexpectedly, Law has to face the consequences of a particular choice he made a few months ago. Choice of passion, flesh and lust. A forbidden relationship he kept with his favorite student, before the two of them got caught by the campus’ guard, one week ago. Even today, he can’t believe that he has been so reckless. Starting this relationship was an absolute nonsense in the first place, and even if he’s not the best teacher in the world, sincerely, he doesn’t believe that this girl worths his professor’s place. 

“Tst, all of that for a pair of legs and some pussy.” Law snaps to himself, tearing the paper within his fist. 

The director of the university is waiting for him inside his large office. The matter seems serious, and the old man intertwined his fingers on the desk as soon as Law knocks on the door. 

“Come in,” he invites with a cold and loud voice, watching the edgy teacher entering his office. “Law, have a seat please.” 

Law doesn’t even try to argue nor protest; he simply follows the order and grabs the nearest chair to seat and impatiently waits for his sanction. He hopes that it won’t be too long ; he has a class to teach in thirty minutes, if he keeps his position anyway, which won’t be an easy task. 

“Law, you perfectly know why you are here,” the director starts, exhaling exaggeratedly. “It’s… Something I wouldn’t have believed from you. We already have complicated situations with Eustass, I thought that the warning we gave him one year ago would have been enough to be a good example for all of you.” 

Law pinches his lips together, remembering that indeed, his fellow colleague flirted with a student earlier in the year, and that it ended up pretty in a ugly way. The director looks at him, then eventually puts his back on his backrest, analyzing Law’s behaviors. 

“I need you to tell me if you stopped your affair with Name,” he continues, severely. “Otherwise I’ll have to take severe means towards you.” 

“It’s over,” Law answers abruptly. “I turned her off, and she’s now following professor Chopper’s class. So no more threat for her future, nor mine.” 

“Good, good…,” the director nods. “If I gave one more chance to Eustass back then, then we can both agree that it would be too cruel to punish you unnecessarily.” 

“Whatever.” Law shouts coldly, before he looks away. He sighs, and shakes his head. “Do what you have to do, I’m ready anyway.” 

The director remains silent for a second, watching closely his raven-haired subordinate, then eventually waves his hand, as if he’s a merciful father forgiving his son. 

“No, it’s alright. I trust your judgment on the matter,” he decides, as he finally smiles. “You have class to teach, professor. Please remember to keep it in your pants!” 

Law gives him the darkest look possible, as the director coughs awkwardly, before he clears his throat. Clearly, he’s not the smartest man Law has encountered, but at least, he’s keeping his position, and can forget about this awful matter. Yet, while he’s walking out of his office, Law can’t think about anything else but one thing…The tears rolling on her cheeks, and the slap she gave him when he told her that everything was over, two days ago…

* * *

He wakes up in the middle on the night, his body entirely covered in sweat, his heartbeat erratic. Another nightmare. It seems that he’s haunted by something for a few weeks, perhaps his own guilt. With his shaky hands, he rubs his eyelids, trying his best to calm himself down. He can’t believe that he feels this way, when he’s supposed to be that cold-hearted man with his impossible reputation. He can’t believe that the very image of her face is stuck in his mind, reminding him somehow, that a few weeks back, he made perhaps the biggest mistake of his life. 

Slowly, he crawls out of his bed, going directly to his bathroom to splash some icy water on his marked and tired features. He looks at himself through the mirror, drops of water dripping on the sink, while his stare is nothing but lifeless. He clenches his fist around the washbasin, his entire body yelling at him to call her, to make things right, to save her from his coldness. He clicks his tongue and grabs the nearest towel, ignoring those silent pleas within his own mind. He can’t do that. He doesn’t have the strength to face her anymore. Afflicted by his wrecked memories, Law decides that having a night walk in the university’s garden could be a good idea ; after all, tomorrow are the finals, and he needs to be prepared and focus. 

After he picked up some clothes from his closet, Law walks out of his apartment - a company accommodation - before he finally reaches the garden, and notices that someone is here as well, seating on the bench he always picks whenever he needs to think. He squints, trying to analyze who could be that figure right there, his legs still carrying him mindlessly. When he finally understands who’s that person, it’s already too late ; he’s too close not to be noticed by her. He plants his feet in the ground and manages to stop every of his motion, looking at her with terrified eyes. She slowly turns her head, and as soon as she offers him a sad smile, Law feels his heart falling deep down in his guts. 

“Name-ya…,” he mutters, all his guilt coming back, tightening his throat. 

“Seems like I’m not the only one having sleep troubles…,” she whispers as well, immediately turning her head to avoid his stare. 

Law wishes that he can make a step forward, and circles her waist to hold her, yet, he doesn’t move, and simply gazes at her with his abyssal eyes. 

“Don’t you have finals to prepare?” He eventually says, his voice sounding slightly too harsh for their  actual encounter. 

She just shrugs, not even taking the time to look at him. 

“I don’t care. I’m quitting anyway.” 

“What?” 

Law makes a step forward, fist clenched, eyebrows furrowed. He can’t believe what she has just said, what she has decided without telling him. She’s wasting her own future for him? 

“Are you dumb?!” He snaps, crossing the distance between them to seat on the bench, grabbing her shoulders. “Name-ya, are you crazy?” 

She has no choice but to look at him again, her eyes gleaming despite the darkness surrounding them. She slaps his hands away, her bottom lip trembling. 

“Why do you even care, Law? You made your point the other day! It’s your career before me, and I can’t think straight nor study since… Since you…” 

Law pinches his lips together, his hands falling on his thighs while he perfectly understands the end of her sentence, even if she doesn’t say it entirely. He has been harsh with her, he knows it. So harsh that he must have destroyed her self-confidence for good. But when Law has received that letter from the director, he just stupidly panicked. He thought about his career before his feelings, and now he’s paying the price. The woman he’s in love with can’t even look at him in the eyes, and his entire life seems pointless. He misses her to the core, unable to erase her from his mind. He wishes he can fix it, goes back in time and chooses another path… But unfortunately, he made the wrong choice. 

“Name-ya…,” he calls with a husky voice, hearing her little sniffs echoing in the garden. 

“Don’t,” she answers with a broken tone. “You don’t have to justify yourself anymore. But please, don’t force me to stay here when I can’t be with you.” 

Law freezes, her last words echoing inside the deepest parts of his soul. She…She’s still in love with him? He looks up, his slender fingers trembling, before he dares to skim her cheek. She flinches, though, and frowns. 

“Stop that…,” she whispers desperately, closing her eyes. 

“I regret everything.” Law finally confesses. 

He looks at her devastated features, from her frowned eyebrows to her closed eyes, her lips quivering as she’s trying to hold back her tears. He wishes he can’t stop the time itself, erasing all the pain in her heart to make things right. But he’s not a magician. He only has his words. 

“I regret that day when I thought that having a career was above my feelings. I regret the words I said to you,” he continues, his hand finally cupping her jaw. “I wish I can turn back time.” 

She shakes her head, tears rolling on her cheeks again, despite her closed eyes. 

“You’re lying…You’re lying!” She suddenly cracks her irises open and pushes on his shoulders with the palm of her hands, in order to repulse him. “It’s just words coming out of your mouth because you feel guilty, but you don’t mean it!” 

Law grips her wrist and pulls her against his chest, a surprised gasp escaping from her throat, while she’s struggling to free herself from his grip. 

“I’m not lying!” He argues, both furious and terrorized, but truly sure about his feelings and what he has to do. “I can’t lie to you, nor anyone anymore! I’m in love with you, Name-ya!” 

She widens her eyes, stopping every of her gesture to look at his face. She blinks, her fingers tearing his shirt, twisting the material, before she shakes her head vividly. Law immediately grabs her cheeks, digging his stare inside of hers, forbidding her silently to look away. 

“Listen to me, please,” Law whispers tenderly, despite his many emotions at the moment. “You have to believe me. I don’t want to lie anymore. Life is tasteless without you. Do you understand, Name-ya? I love you. I truly, deeply, love you.” 

She’s not answering, still shocked because of his statement. After all, why would she even take the time to answer anyway? He has been a stupid asshole from day one, and now that he’s opening his heart, it would be selfish to believe that she would do the same in return, not after what he did to her. It has been weeks. Things change in weeks. People heal and move on. Yet, before he can think about anything else, he suddenly feels her soft lips reaching for his, her warm breathing ghosting his skin. Eyes closed, cheeks all wet, she’s responding to his confession with the most surprising answer. Law hesitates for a second, perhaps a bit too long, because she’s already parting her lips, blushing. 

“I…Law…,” she tries to explain, but she can’t find the right words. 

Law, however, starts to understand what just happened. He musters up his courage, and immediately crushes his lips back on hers, ignoring the fact that she’s about to speak once again. He needs to make her feel that he’s ready for her. Ready to ignore the conventions, his position, the rumors. He wants her by his side, and the very fact that she seems on the same page enlights his entire world. Intensely, Law opens his mouth, his tongue caressing hers, the two of them sharing an intense and necessary kiss for a long time before they eventually part. Law gently brushes her cheeks, offering her a tender smile. She grabs his hand and intertwines her fingers with his. 

“You’re seriously an idiot for such a renowned professor…,” she pouts, chuckling, before she looks back at him with more serious eyes. “Law, seriously, though…”

He shakes his head, his slender digits skimming her mouth. 

“No, don’t worry about it,” he reassures, pulling her against his chest to hug her tightly. “I really don’t care about this university, nor the fact that people might talk. I have lived enough days without you already.” 

“But…You’ve been summoned because of me…” 

He shrugs, his nonchalant nature coming back, as he smirks. 

“Eustass kept his position, and he’s still fucking that girl in the locker room,” he says. “But for me, I don’t want us to hide like this. You’re an adult, and so am I. Fuck them all.” 

She giggles, and presses a tender kiss in the crook of his neck. 

“The edgy professor Trafalgar wants to fuck the system?” She brushes his forearm, happily smiling. “You’re an impossible man.” 

He raises an eyebrow, grabbing his chin to lift her head up, their gaze meeting again. 

“If fucking the system means fucking you all day long, then I’m your man. In many ways,” 

“Asshole…,” 

He smirks even wildly, his eyes gleaming with mischief. 

“I can stimulate you there, yes…,” he winks, teasing her intensely, gasping when she hits his shoulder with her harmless fist. “Come on. Let’s catch some sleep, you have your finals to succeed tomorrow.” 

“In…your room?” She asks, unsure, while she follows him when he stands back up. Sleeping together has never been an option before. 

Law circles her waist and presses her body against his, nodding. 

“I told you, Name-ya. I want you by my side. Don’t even think to spend the night elsewhere than in my room, with me, forever.” 


End file.
